Reencuentro con el pasado
by carlotaagron
Summary: Siete años después de verse por última vez, Quinn Fabray y Rachel Berry vuelven a encontrarse, despertando sentimientos que creían pasados y sin ser consciente la rubia que con el paso de los años, ese, no será su único reencuentro con su pasado.
1. Prólogo

PRÓLOGO

Caminaba deprisa por los pasillos de los estudios donde rodaría su segunda película, procurando no llegar tarde al primer encuentro con los que serían sus compañeros los siguientes meses. No podía evitar estar algo nerviosa y expectante por ver quien la acompañaría en esa nueva aventura, ya que el director tenía la norma de no decir ningún miembro del equipo hasta que se conocieran entre ellos en persona.

Rachel paraba en la puerta que le habían indicado, respiraba profundo y ponía su mejor sonrisa antes de entrar y presentarse a sus compañeros, dándose cuenta que algunos eran bastante conocidos en ese mundo de Hollywood. No pudo evitar ponerse más nerviosa al percatarse de ese detalle, al fin y al cabo, ella era una recién llegada a la meca del cine, una novata rodeada de estrellas a las que se fue presentando una por una, dejando a un lado el nerviosismo y sacando su seguridad sobre ella misma.

Después de triunfar de forma arrolladora en Broadway, de conseguir todos los papeles y premios que había soñado, de conseguir un nombre dentro de ese mundo, Rachel Berry llevaba un año buscando nuevos retos, reforzando su papel de actriz y dejando de lado la música. No había sido un paso fácil, lo había meditado mucho, pero lo necesitaba. Nuevas metas, nuevo lugar y nuevo medio donde manejarse como artista.

En una puerta no muy lejos de la sala donde se encontraba Rachel, una rubia estampaba su firma en el contrato de la que sería su siguiente película. Actriz mundialmente conocida, ídolo de miles de personas tras protagonizar películas de éxito, Quinn Fabray cerraba su participación en una nueva película con una gran sonrisa.

Cuando años atrás decidió dejar todo a un lado y lanzarse a la aventura de probar suerte en Hollywood, jamás pensó que obtendría tanto reconocimiento en tan solo unos años, donde no todo fue de color de rosa, sobre todo al principio. Sin nadie a quien recurrir, Quinn tuvo que aprender a luchar por sus sueños, trabajando para sobrevivir en la ciudad angelina y presentándose a los castings que conseguía. No tuvo más remedio que dejar su formación como actriz, apuntándose a cursos de interpretación como único refuerzo y aprendizaje de aquel mundo.

Tiempo difícil en el que aprendió a conocerse a ella misma y a aceptarse por primera vez, en el que empezó de cero en amistades y amores y en el que tuvo que aprender a decir no a muchas proposiciones bastante sospechosas para dar el salto a la fama de manera rápida y sencilla.

Justo en ese momento, después de acabar la firma del contrato, Quinn sonreía satisfecha de sí misma y de lo que había logrado haciendo las cosas de la forma correcta.

-**Pues ya es oficial, estás dentro de la película.** – dijo Luke, el director que se encontraba junto a los productores y la agente de la rubia durante la firma, sonriendo mientras le tendía su mano a Quinn.

- **Así es, a partir de este momento estoy a tus órdenes.** – dijo estrechándole la mano amablemente, saliendo de aquel despacho junto a él y su agente después de despedirse de los productores. – **Supongo que ya puedo saber quiénes serán mis compañeros ¿no?**

- **¿Impaciente?** – preguntó divertido.

- **Un poco, no te lo voy a negar. Me gusta saber con quién voy a pasar las horas.** – dijo riendo suavemente, haciendo reír al director.

- **No te preocupes, no vas a tener que esperar mucho, de hecho, están todos en una sala.**

-** ¿En serio?**

- **Si, han llegado hace unos minutos para conocerse y estar listos para la rueda de prensa que tenemos en unas horas.** – le informó el hombre. – **Solo quedas tú, así que podemos ir yendo si te parece.**

- **Claro, por supuesto.** – dijo entusiasmada. Si había algo que le gustaba de empezar un nuevo proyecto era el conocer compañeros de los que pudiera aprender, no importaba si eran reconocidos o nuevos en el medio, casi todos tenían algo en lo que fijarse. - **¿Tú te vas o te quedas?** – le preguntó a Lena, su agente.

- **Me tengo que ir ya, pero mañana nos vemos para ponernos al día y comentarte unas cosas.**

- **Perfecto, hasta mañana entonces.** – dijo recibiendo un pequeño abrazo de la chica.

- **Vamos, es por este pasillo.** – le indicó el director antes de empezar a andar los dos, directos hacia la sala donde encontraría a los otros actores.

Mientras tanto, una morena de baja estatura se iba ganando la atención de sus compañeros con su característica verborrea, hablando y preguntando, curiosa como siempre lo había sido.

- **Entonces, ¿tú serás una de las dos protagonistas, una de las que pelean por mi amor? **– preguntó Henry, un joven con una gran proyección en Hollywood, donde ya había destacado en varias películas y el cual, sería el protagonista masculino de aquella.

- **Si, eso parece, que vamos a tener que rodar más de una escena juntos…** - dijo la morena con media sonrisa. – **Es genial, he visto algunas de tus películas y… es un trabajo estupendo. **– halagó a su compañero de forma sincera, comenzando una conversación algo más profunda de la que había entablado con los demás.

- **Gracias.** – dijo sonriendo divertido. – **Yo no he podido ver la película en la que has trabajado, lo siento.**

- **Oh, no tiene importancia, no te preocupes.** – dijo mientras pensaba todo lo contrario, ofendida porque aquel chico no había visto su talento en la pantalla grande.

- **Pero si te he visto en Broadway, muchas veces, además. Soy un gran fan de lo que hacías. Encima del escenario derrochas pasión y tu voz es perfecta, es admirable, en serio. Ojala pudiera hacer yo eso.**

- **Vaya, gracias…** - dijo sonriendo algo tímida pero complacida, cambiando de nuevo la opinión que tenía del atractivo chico, pasando a estar entre sus personas favoritas dentro de aquella sala.

No se habían dado cuenta mientras hablaban de que en la sala había entrado alguien más hasta que vieron como algunos se acercaban al mismo sitio.

-**Es el director, Luke.** – dijo el chico, avisando a la morena que debido a los compañeros que se ponían delante no veía de quien se trataba.

Ambos se acercaron para poder saludarlo y una vez que Rachel despegó su mirada del director al darle un pequeño abrazo como hacían todos, se dio cuenta de que junto a Luke, había alguien más en la sala que antes no estaba.

Una rubia que la miraba con la misma cara de sorprendida que debía tener ella en ese momento, que al igual que ella, no se esperaba aquel encuentro y que hacía que sus cabezas fueran a mil por hora para asegurarse que aquello era real.

-**Quinn…** - dijo casi en un susurro sin poder apartar sus ojos de la que había sido su amiga en los últimos tiempos en el instituto.

- **¿Rachel?** – preguntó sin terminar de creérselo.

Siete años después de verse por última vez en la fallida boda del Sr. Schuester, la ciudad de Los Angeles era testigo de cómo dos chicas de Lima se reencontraban para trabajar juntas en una película de Hollywood.


	2. Sorpresa

Hola a todos! Después de unas semanas estoy de vuelta con nueva historia, esperando que os guste al menos tanto como la otra, haré todo lo posible porque así sea. Si estos primeros capítulos no son muy aceptables es que después de un tiempo sin escribir, estoy un poquito oxidada con la escritura, pero espero que os vaya gustando.

Os recuerdo que si queréis decir cualquier cosa o preguntar, también lo podéis hacer en twitter además de por aquí, es carlota22901

Miles de gracias por las reviews que ya habéis dejado con el prólogo y todos los follows. Se agradece y anima mucho la buena acogida.

Dejamos Achele y nos metemos en Faberry. Empieza una nueva aventura.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 1

Sorpresa

No acababan de encajar aquella sorpresa. Se observaron durante milésimas de segundo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, intentando asimilar que era verdad y no una alucinación.

Rachel fue la primera en reaccionar, clavando una sonrisa llena de alegría en su cara, ilusionada de ver a la que fue su amiga allí y con la clara posibilidad de trabajar junto a ella. No lo dudó mucho, de forma espontánea, justo como siempre había actuado con ella, se acercó a Quinn hasta poder abrazarla a pesar del tiempo que llevaban sin verse.

-**Dios, Quinn, cuanto tiempo…** - dijo al sentir como después de un instante de duda, la rubia correspondía al abrazo de la misma forma que ella, viendo media sonrisa en la cara de Quinn al separarse.

-**Mucho…** - confirmó mientras dejaba una suave caricia en los brazos de Rachel antes de romper el contacto por completo. - **¿Cómo estás?**

-**Bien, genial. ¿Y tú? **

-**Muy bien, también.** – dijo antes de ser interrumpida por el director.

-**¿Os conocéis?** – preguntó Luke al ver la interacción entre ellas, haciendo que las chicas fueran conscientes de que varios compañeros estaban observándolas.

-**Eh…Si… Fuimos al mismo instituto**. – le explicó Quinn a su jefe mientras miraba a la morena de reojo.

-**Vaya… ¡Qué casualidad!** – dijo algo sorprendido y mostrándoles una sonrisa divertida. – **Entonces el rodaje será mucho más fácil si mis dos protagonistas ya se conocen.** – dijo guiñándoles un ojo antes de seguir saludando a los demás, confirmándoles a las chicas que efectivamente estaban ahí para trabajar mano a mano y para desconcierto de ambas, como protagonistas.

-**Ey, Quinn, cuanto tiempo, tenía ganas de volver a trabajar contigo**. – dijo una chica acercándose por la espalda de la rubia, que antes de eso había visto como Rachel abría la boca con la intención de seguir hablando, cerrándola al instante al ver a la otra chica.

Quinn sonrió a la chica, dándole un pequeño abrazo y comenzando una conversación con ella de forma amable. Sabía que la morena tenía la intención de continuar su reencuentro, pero no quiso ser cortante con Vicky, una actriz que había sido secundaria en algunas de las películas que había protagonizado.

Así que cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Rachel se había alejado de ella y hablaba con el resto del reparto, conociendo e interesándose por todos. Ella optó por hacer lo mismo, pero observando a la morena disimuladamente, descubriendo en más de una ocasión que ella hacía lo mismo, observarla, analizar sus movimientos, descubrir cuanto y como habían cambiado en esos siete años de no saber nada la una de la otra, al menos algo que no fuera publicado por la prensa.

Siete años dan para mucho, Quinn lo sabía muy bien, por eso era consciente de que a pesar de que aquella chica era la misma Rachel Berry a la que le hizo la vida imposible durante la mitad de su estancia en el instituto y su amiga en el tramo final, las experiencias y el paso del tiempo la habrían cambiado. Por un instante deseó que no lo suficiente para cambiar su esencia.

Rachel Berry era especial en el instituto, si conservaba una mínima parte de aquella época, aquel toque especial que la diferenciaba del resto seguiría con ella. Durante unos segundos se quedó clavada en sus recuerdos, en aquellos años que hasta ese momento parecían tan lejanos y que de repente, en ese instante, descubrió que no lo eran tanto, que seguían en ella, frescos y muy presentes.

Estaba a punto de acercarse a la morena, de retomar la conversación, de interesarse por ella, pero justo cuando lo iba a hacer les informaron de que debían acudir a otra sala para comenzar la rueda de prensa el director y los tres protagonistas, es decir, Rachel, Henry y ella misma.

No era muy común convocar a los medios antes de comenzar el rodaje, pero este director tenía su propio estilo y pedía a la productora informar a la prensa de lo que sería la película junto a los protagonistas no solo en la fecha del estreno, si no también justo cuando todo se ponía a funcionar.

Entraron a la sala saludando a los periodistas y fotógrafos allí congregados, posando para ellos antes de dar comienzo a las preguntas. Rachel no podía evitar sonreír al ver la soltura con la que Quinn se movía en ese medio. Siempre había levantado pasiones y más de uno y una se giraba a su paso, no era difícil suponer que aquello le había servido años después para lograr estar allí de pie delante de tanta gente desconocida con total naturalidad.

Se sentaron en un improvisado escenario con algunas mesas con micrófonos y agua, quedando por encima de los periodistas, que escuchaban atentos al director hacer un breve resumen de lo que trataría la nueva película. Basada en el best-seller del último año, la historia giraba en torno a un triángulo amoroso entre dos amigas y el novio de una de ellas. Un drama romántico del cual Quinn, no tenía ninguna duda que triunfaría en pantalla. Lo sabía, tenía un sexto sentido para elegir proyectos de éxito y ese sin duda, con Rachel al lado, sería uno de los más importantes.

-**¿Por qué se han decantado por estos actores? **– preguntaron después de unos minutos de preguntas y respuestas.

-**Bueno, todos hicieron su casting y dieron totalmente el perfil que buscamos para crear a los personajes. Quinn y Henry son más que conocidos y sabemos de su magnífico trabajo.** – contestó Luke con toda la sala pendiente de él. – **Y Rachel… es una apuesta personal.** – dijo mirándola y sonriéndole, gesto que devolvió la morena y que fue imitado por Quinn. – **Solo ha hecho una película, pero es impresionante todo el potencial que tiene. Su casting fue perfecto y su trayectoria en Broadway es impecable, la conoce todo el mundo, es una estrella allí y estoy seguro que en poco tiempo lo será aquí. Los protagonistas son los mejores y harán un trabajo magnifico, estoy seguro, y más después de descubrir que Quinn y Rachel ya se conocían…** - dijo mirándolas, haciéndolas reír por su levantamiento de cejas que causó la intriga de los periodistas.

-**¿De qué se conocían?**

-**Fuimos juntas al instituto.** – explicó Rachel de forma breve.

-**¿Eran amigas**? – preguntaron, haciendo que las chicas se miraran unos segundos, pensando la respuesta y riendo suavemente.

-**Digamos que al final logramos entendernos y ser amigas…** - dijo la rubia divertida.

-**En el instituto había escalas sociales… Quinn estaba en los más alto y yo en lo más bajo… Animadora y perdedora, ya sabéis**… - dijo sonriendo. – **Y por un tiempo, yo era su blanco perfecto…** - dijo riendo abiertamente, contagiando a Quinn.

- **Eso era porque siempre lograba quitarme a los novios. No sé cómo lo hacía, pero siempre conseguía quedarse con ellos. Yo solo me defendía… **- dijo inocentemente, haciendo reír a los presentes. – **Al final la perdedora se queda con el quarterback y la animadora acaba rindiéndose y aceptando la amistad…**

-**Creo que el Glee Club ayudó bastante en eso**… - dijo sin dejar de sonreír, viendo como Quinn a pesar de los años, recordaba todo y lejos de mostrarse fría o distante como había creído en un primer momento, estaba bastante cercana y cómplice con ella. Al menos por ahora.

-**¿Qué es el Glee Club? **– preguntaron los periodistas, interesados en esa amistad.

-**El coro del instituto.** – informó la morena.

-**¿Quinn canta?**

-**Oh, no, para nada. **– dijo con una mueca de terror en el rostro, haciendo reír a la morena.

-**Claro que lo hace y muy bien además.**

-**Hace bastante que no canto, solo me metí ahí para luchar por el chico y al final descubrí que pertenecía a un grupo realmente especial. En realidad, se podría hacer una película o una serie con nuestra vida en el instituto…** - reflexionó haciendo reír a todos en la sala.

-**Seguro que si… Había de todo. Pero insisto, Quinn cantaba de maravilla. Puede que se metiera para conseguir al chico, pero a los dos segundos estaba tan involucrada en el club como yo. Podría haber sido la voz principal si no hubiera estado yo…**

-**Que humilde…** - dijo la rubia riéndose al igual que el resto del comentario de la morena, que como siempre, se mostraba segura de su voz y su talento en los escenarios.

-**Y acabado el instituto, ¿seguisteis siendo amigas?**

-**Eh…no.** – dijo Quinn cambiando un poco el gesto, consciente de que aquello de no conservar la amistad solo había sido cosa de ella.

-**¿Y eso?**

-**Supongo que cada uno toma distintos caminos…** - dijo encogiéndose de hombros, notando cierta tensión en el ambiente e intentando poner una gran sonrisa para disimular esa sensación de repentina inquietud.

Después de aquello, las preguntas sobre la película siguieron casi durante una hora, dando respuesta a todas ellas tanto las chicas como Henry, con el cual, Rachel salía de los estudios al dar por finalizada la rueda de prensa. Al ver que Quinn iba unos metros más adelantados que ellos, Rachel decidió despedirse del chico y ver si podía tener unos minutos a solas con la rubia.

-**¡Quinn!** – dijo alzando la voz para ser escuchada mientras se acercaba a ella, viendo como la rubia se giraba de inmediato.

-**Hey, Rachel.** – dijo sonriendo cuando llegó a su altura.

-**Hola.**

-**Hola…** - contestó Quinn intentando no reírse de la situación. Acababan de estar juntas y la morena volvía a saludarla.

-**Esto…** - dijo haciendo un gesto con su mano. –**,** l**o de hoy, volver a encontrarnos y trabajar juntas ha sido un poco… raro. **– dijo entrecerrando los ojos mientras encontraba la palabra adecuada. - **¿No crees?**

-**Si…** - asintió de acuerdo. – **Creo que la palabra es esa, raro. Todavía no me creo mucho que vayamos a trabajar juntas…**

-**¿Te molesta?** – preguntó con cautela.

-**No, para nada.** – negó tajantemente mientras fruncía el ceño. – **¿Por qué tendría que molestarme?**

-**No sé, porque… Da igual, déjalo, solo era una pregunta tonta.** – dijo apartando la mirada y desviándola al suelo. – **Oye, ¿te apetece tomar un café?** – preguntó tras unos segundos de silencio.

-**Oh…** - fue lo único que dijo la rubia un poco sorprendida, mirando su reloj un instante. – **Eh…**

-**No importa, no pasa nada**. – dijo al ver la indecisión de su antigua amiga.

-**No, vamos a tomar ese café. Es solo que dentro de unas horas tengo algo, pero me da tiempo a un café.** – dijo sonriendo de forma amable, tratando de que Rachel no se sintiera incomoda a su lado, intimidada como parecía que se estaba sintiendo.

-**Vale.** – dijo volviendo a sonreír. - **¿Eliges tú el sitio? Llevo ya unos meses aquí, pero no conozco mucho Los Angeles.**

-**Claro, como quieras. Aquí cerca hay un sitio en el que hacen los mejores cafés de la zona, ya verás. Además, así no hace falta que cojamos los coches. **– dijo empezando a caminar con la morena al lado.

Lo que tardaron en llegar a la cafetería lo emplearon para hablar sobre la película, lo que les había parecido sus compañeros y la expectación que parecía haber en la rueda de prensa por la misma.

-**Un cappuccino, por favor.** – pidió Rachel al camarero de forma amable.

-**Para mí un té verde.** – dijo mostrando un sonrisa fugaz antes de que el camarero se marchara con el pedido.

-**¿Un té? Pensaba que hacían los mejores cafés…**

-**Y los hacen, pero no suelo tomar café. ¿Qué piensas que te van a envenenar el café o algo?** – dijo divertida por la preocupación de la morena.

-**Espero que no, la verdad, me gustaría hacer más de una película antes de morir**. – dijo siguiendo la broma, provocando una suave carcajada en Quinn.

-**Y ganar un Oscar ¿no?**

-**Exacto. No me pueden envenenar hasta que haya conseguido mi Oscar.** – dijo con media sonrisa.

-**Lo conseguirás, estoy segura.** – dijo dulcemente. – **Bueno, cuéntame que ha sido de tu vida.** – se interesó por la morena.

-**¿Qué quieres saber? No hay mucho que contar…**

-**Vamos, la vida de Rachel Berry nunca ha sido aburrida. En siete años han debido de pasarte miles de cosas. Además sé que al final has conseguido tu sueño de triunfar en Broadway.**

-**¿Y cómo sabes eso?** – preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-**Bueno, aquí también llegan noticias de la gran manzana y de la estrella del momento allí. ¿Cómo es que has cambiado tu adorado Broadway por el sol de Los Angeles?**

-**Nuevos retos…** - dijo encogiéndose de hombros. – **Nueva York se estaba convirtiendo en un sitio demasiado monótono para mí… Ensayos, funciones y más ensayos… No me malinterpretes** – dijo al ver la cara de asombro de la rubia. -**, sigo muriéndome por subir a un escenario aunque ya haya cumplido mi sueño de actuar allí y haya ganado varios premios, pero necesitaba otra cosa, un respiro. Llevaba muchos años sin parar y llegó a agotarme.**

-**¿Y qué mejor que Hollywood para desestresarte, no?** – dijo de forma irónica, dándole un sorbo al té que ya había dejado el camarero.

-**En principio tan solo iba a ser una película, conocer como era esto, pero me enamoré de la ciudad y no te lo voy a negar, actuar delante de las cámaras me vuelve loca.** – dijo bebiendo de su café. – **Si tengo suerte, espero quedarme mucho tiempo y si no, volveré a mi medio de confianza que es el teatro.**

-**Vaya, nunca pensé que cambiarías Los Angeles por Nueva York…**

-**Ya ves, la vida que da muchas vueltas…**

-**Es verdad… Pero si todas tus actuaciones son tan buenas como la de la película que tengo en mi casa, te quedarás aquí mucho tiempo y acabarás por llevarte tu preciado Oscar y podrás ponerlo junto a los Tonys que ya tienes.**

-**¿Tienes mi película?** – preguntó incrédula.

-**Claro que sí. Haces una actuación fantástica. La compré para poder ver las escenas eliminadas en las que salías, me quedé con ganas de más. **– dijo seria, viendo como Rachel levantaba una ceja al escucharla. – **Vale, a lo mejor no he visto las escenas eliminadas, pero si tengo la película en casa. **– dijo riéndose junto a la morena.

-**Bueno, cuéntame de ti, estamos hablando demasiado de mí. **

-**Antes te gustaba hablar de ti y que te alabaran. **

-**Y me gusta, pero con el tiempo aprendes a interesarte por los demás.**

-**Eso está bien.** – dijo con media sonrisa. – **Pues pregunta, ¿Qué quieres saber?**

-**No sé, la verdad es que he leído mucho de ti en la prensa.** – dijo algo avergonzada.

-**No te creas todo lo que dicen…**

-**¿No tengo que creerme que eres el ídolo de medio mundo? Porque llevo un rato sentada aquí contigo y no nos quitan el ojo y antes de entrar te han pedido unas cuantas fotos.**

-**Eso es por ti**… - dijo riendo divertida, quitándole hierro al asunto. – **Estoy segura que toda esa gente que me idolatra dejaría de hacerlo si pasaran conmigo media hora.**

-**Bueno, yo llevo más de media hora contigo y no me pareces para nada insoportable.**

-**¿Me idolatras, Berry?** – preguntó con su característica ceja levantada, sonriendo divertida.

-**Sabes que mi único ídolo se llama Barbra Streisand.** – dijo sacándole la lengua de forma infantil, algo que hizo reír a la rubia.

-**Cómo olvidarlo…** - dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

Por unos segundos quedaron en silencio. Rachel quería preguntarle algo a lo que llevaba años queriendo poner respuesta y la única que se la podía dar era la chica que tenía frente a ella. No quería incomodar a Quinn o que se enfadara ahora que tenían que trabajar juntas. Recordaba a una chica distante con algunos momentos de cercanía con ella, pero ahora, tenía ante ella a una rubia amable, cercana y cómplice.

No parecía que llevaran siete años sin verse, la sensación que tenía era la de estar hablando con una amiga de siempre a la que no veía hacía unas semanas. Siempre había creído que Quinn se habría vuelto mucho más hermética de lo que ya era debido a su fama, pero la estaba sorprendiendo y eso fue lo que hizo que se animara a preguntar.

-**Quinn…**

-**Dime.** – dijo mirándola, intentando saber que pasaba por la mente de la morena, que de un momento a otro se había puesto algo seria.

-**¿Por qué…por qué te fuiste así, sin decir nada a nadie? ¿Qué pasó para que desaparecieras de esa manera?** – preguntó mirándola fijamente, interesada en lo que podría responderle y con cautela por su reacción.

-**¿No lo sabes?** – preguntó después de unos segundos en que desvió su mirada de la de Rachel para luego volver a enfrentarla.

-**No, si no, no te preguntaría…** - dijo un poco descolocada.

-**Pensé que Santana te habría contado algo**. – dijo algo sorprendida por la noticia.

-**No, nunca dijo que había pasado. Sé que desapareciste con algo relacionado con ella, porque pasasteis la boda del señor Schue juntas y luego nadie supo de ti… Ni emails, ni llamadas, nada… Y cuando al final de curso Santana y yo fuimos a buscarte a Yale preocupadas, no había ni rastro de ti.** – le explicaba a la rubia que con cada palabra se quedaba más impactada. - **Me imagino que pasó algo con ella porque Santana estuvo enfadada mucho tiempo con el tema, le preguntaba qué había pasado y me decía que eso era algo que no contaría sin tu consentimiento y luego se dedicaba a despotricar contra ti.**

-**¿Fuisteis a buscarme?** – preguntó intentando colocar la información en su cabeza por orden.

-**Claro, estábamos preocupadas y Kurt… en realidad todos se preocuparon… De buenas a primeras no sabíamos nada de ti, hasta que Santana le preguntó a tu madre y le dijo que no podía decir dónde estabas, pero que estabas bien… Casi dos años después te vi en una película y desde entonces no has parado de aparecer en el cine, en programas o en revistas…**

-**Vaya…** - dijo algo impresionada, frunciendo el ceño al ser consciente de que todas las veces que pensó y sintió que no se había ido de la mejor manera estaba en lo cierto. Cuando recuperó un poco la compostura con los segundos de silencio que Rachel le estaba regalando volvió a hablar. - **¿Y no te haces una idea por comentarios de Santana de que pasó?**

-**Eh, bueno, siempre he pensado que tuvisteis una de esas peleas que acababan con algún bofetón. Santana siempre repetía que te había dicho que aquello no tenía importancia, así que asumo que ella no le dio importancia a la pelea y tu debiste enfadarte bastante…** - expuso la morena, esperanzada de que Quinn le contara por fin su versión. La había vuelto a encontrar y contra todo pronóstico, parecía dispuesta a hablar con ella.

-**No fue una pelea, lo que pasó no fue nada violento, más bien, todo lo contrario… Fue algo…más romántico.** - dijo divertida después de recomponerse y volviendo a ser la Quinn cercana y alegre que llevaba siendo ese día.

-**¿Cómo?** – preguntó desubicada, frunciendo el ceño ante la revelación. - **¿Os besasteis?** – pregunto totalmente incrédula.

-**No.** – negó con una sonrisa. – **Bueno si, pero esos besos acabaron llevándonos a la cama en el hotel. Aquella noche me acosté con Santana…** - reveló, expectante por ver la reacción de la morena que en cuanto la escucho, abrió su boca y dejó ver en sus ojos un brillo de confusión.

-**No me lo creo…** - dijo casi en un susurro. - **¿Te acostaste con Santana?** – preguntó en voz baja, mirando alrededor por si alguien las escuchaba, algo que hizo gracia a Quinn, que no podía evitar reír suavemente mientras asentía. - **¿Te gustan las mujeres? ¿La prensa llevaba razón?** – preguntaba negando con la cabeza asombrada, recordando artículos donde aparecía Quinn con alguna chica y se insinuaba que era su conquista.

-**Sí, no todo lo que se ha publicado es verdad, porque ni he tenido muchas parejas ni tengo tantas amigas con las que pasar un buen rato, pero sí, me gustan las chicas…**

-**Me estás mintiendo.** – dijo segura, no le entraba en la cabeza que a la Quinn que conocía le gustaran las mujeres.

-**No, te aseguro que no… Yo…sabía que me atraían las chicas, que me fijaba más en ellas que en los chicos desde hacía tiempo, que tenía sentimientos por alguien, pero me negaba a aceptar esos gustos, los ignoraba, como si no existieran, pero aquella noche con Santana nos emborrachamos y acabó pasando… Cuando volví a la universidad al día siguiente y me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, no pude seguir escondiéndome de mi misma…**

-**Vaya, no me esperaba esto, Quinn…** - dijo la morena, reaccionando a la sinceridad de la rubia a la pregunta que le había hecho. – **Me había imaginado cualquier cosa menos esto…**

-**Sorpresa…** - dijo haciendo un gesto divertido con sus manos que hizo reír a Rachel. – **Ya sabes algo más de mi…** - dijo frunciendo ligeramente el ceño pero sin borrar la sonrisa. – **Ahora tengo que irme, Rachel, he quedado y llegaré tarde.**

-**Oh, claro.** – dijo viendo como la rubia se levantaba y pagaba la cuenta, acompañándola a la puerta una vez había pagado. – **Debería haber sido yo la que pagara, al fin y al cabo he sido la que te ha quitado tiempo**.

-**La próxima invitas tú, ahora vamos a pasar tiempo juntas y tendremos tiempo.**

-**Está bien. Muchas gracias, Quinn.**

-**No es nada. Bueno, supongo que mañana nos veremos para los primeros ensayos, en tres días ya empezamos a rodar.** – dijo sin saber muy bien como despedirse.

-**Sí, tengo ganas.** – dijo mostrando su total ilusión, algo que hizo sonreír a la rubia.

-**Me alegra que vayamos a trabajar juntas…** - dijo mostrándose algo tímida, sorprendiendo a la morena por esa nueva faceta.

-**Y a mí. Ha sido una sorpresa encontrarme contigo y descubrir algunas cosas, pero ha sido una sorpresa estupenda.** – dijo mostrando su mejor sonrisa, contagiando a Quinn. – **Tenía ganas de volver a ver a mi amiga…** - dijo mirándola por unos segundos a los ojos al notar la intensidad con la que la rubia la miraba. – **No te entretengo más, hasta mañana, Fabray. **– dijo acercándose y dejando un beso en su mejilla, pillando a Quinn desprevenida, reaccionando cuando Rachel se alejaba de ella en dirección a su coche.

- **Hasta mañana, diva… Para mí también ha sido una gran sorpresa encontrarte…** - dijo sin que Rachel la escuchara, observando el caminar de la morena que le hizo replantearse más de una cosa cuando compartían sus años en el instituto.


	3. Confiar

No sabía si actualizar hoy o dejar que pasaran un par de días más, pero creo que puede ser una buena forma de distracción mientras las cosas se van tranquilizando y asimilando, mientras tanto no queda otra que seguir adelante y mantener el recuerdo.

Un beso y fuerza a todos.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 2

Confiar

Habían pasado tres días desde el encuentro de las chicas. Tres días en los que cuando se veían, seguía pareciéndoles una situación extraña. Extraña porque llevaban demasiado tiempo sin verse, sin hablar, sin saber la una de la otra, lo que hacía lógico que se sintieran dos completas desconocidas, pero al mismo tiempo, el sentimiento de cercanía, esa sensación de seguir entendiéndose, de amistad, seguía en ellas.

Llevaban tres días de lecturas de guión, de ensayos y de pruebas. En ese corto periodo de tiempo, Rachel y Quinn habían intercambiado sensaciones, participado en conversaciones con demás compañeros, pero no habían vuelto a hablar de sus vidas o de algo que las relacionara como el primer día y se sorprendieron al ver que a pesar de eso, desde un principio sus interacciones, las palabras que intercambiaban, salían de forma totalmente natural, pudiendo descubrir pequeños matices que habían cambiado en ellas con el tiempo.

No era difícil su relación, no había tensiones y algo que chocó bastante a Rachel era que existía cierta confianza de Quinn hacia ella, cosa que pocas veces logró en el instituto, quizás solo en la última época. No sabía porque, pero le gustaba. Le gustaba ver que Quinn no se mostraba fría o distante ni la trataba con superioridad como lo hizo en el instituto o como llegó a pensar que lo haría cuando supo que trabajarían juntas. Quinn se había convertido en una estrella mundial y Rachel había dado por hecho que su carácter cerrado y distante se habría multiplicado, pero había sido todo lo contrario y la trataba como a una amiga.

Eso era lo que le gustaba, ver que la amistad que un día perdieron podía recuperarse, que seguía ahí en las dos. Rachel no dejó nunca de considerarla su amiga, de pensar que le podría haber pasado a la rubia para desaparecer de aquella manera, de excusarla delante de los demás o enfadarse en algunos momentos por no recibir nada de ella, ni un simple email para que le contara como le iba en su nueva vida. Ahora que lo había descubierto esperaba poder seguir así con ella, de mantener la amistad durante el rodaje y porque no, una vez que terminara, volver a incluir a Quinn en su vida.

Ese día debía estar en los estudios a las diez de la mañana, así que a las nueve, después de haber hecho su rutina de ejercicios, ducharse y desayunar, llamó a alguien para hablar.

**-¿Quién?** – contestó una adormilada voz al otro lado del teléfono.

**-Soy yo, Santana. ¿Todavía estás durmiendo? **

**-Sí, Berry, hemos llegado hace dos horas de viaje y estaba durmiendo muy feliz hasta que me has despertado. Si no estuvieras siempre tan ocupada con el trabajo podrías viajar y descubrir que existe el cambio horario y el Jet lag, que es lo que estoy sufriendo yo ahora mismo. Así que cuando me despierte a las tres de la tarde y sea persona me vuelves a llamar.**

**-Espera, espera.** – la frenó antes de que colgara. - **¿Qué tal el viaje? ¿Os ha gustado Marruecos?**

**-Sí, sobre todo a Britt, tendrías que haberle visto la cara cuando nos subimos a un camello.** – dijo la latina con una sonrisa que fue fácil de interpretar para Rachel detrás del teléfono, era la misma que ponía siempre que hablaba de la rubia. – **Ya te lo contará ella cuando te llame.**

**-Genial, quiero que me enseñéis todas las fotos, aunque sea, me las mandáis por email.**

**-Vale, ahora déjame dormir.**

**-No, espera, San.** – volvió a interrumpir ante el inminente cuelgue de Santana.

**-¿Qué te pasa, Rachel? Dímelo ya y no des más vueltas.** – dijo sacando toda la paciencia que tenía.

**-Vale.** – dijo rindiéndose, Santana la conocía, se había convertido en su mejor amiga junto con Kurt desde su convivencia en Nueva York y sabía que quería decirle algo. – **Es sobre la película.**

**-Es verdad, tenías que conocer a tus compañeros… ¿Qué pasa que uno de ellos es Brad Pitt?** – dijo de forma burlona, pero en seguida volvió a ponerse seria. – **Oh, Dios, ¿es eso? ¿Estás rodando con Brad Pitt, o mejor, con su mujer? ¿Estás rodando con Angelina Jolie, Rachel? Mañana mismo cojo un vuelo a Los Angeles, vete haciéndome un hueco en tu casa y en el rodaje de la película.**

**-Santana, ¿te puedes callar un segundo y dejar de decir tonterías? No estoy rodando con ninguno de los dos.** – dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco tras el sonido de desilusión que escuchó al otro lado del teléfono. – **Se trata de Quinn. **– dijo finalmente, llegando a la cuestión principal por la que había hecho esa llamada.

**-Perdón, creo que no te he oído bien, esto se entrecorta, ¿Qué has dicho?** – dijo la latina tras unos segundos de silencio.

**-Me has escuchado perfectamente, mi compañera de reparto es Quinn Fabray, voy a rodar con ella, de hecho ya estamos con los ensayos.** – informó a su amiga que parecía haberse quedado muda tras la noticia. - **¿Santana?**

**-¿Cómo está?** – preguntó de la nada con la voz algo más baja a causa del impacto que le había causado la información.

**-Bien. Está mucho más guapa que cuando la vimos la última vez o de cómo sale en las revistas… Y parece que ha cambiado bastante… **

**-Era de esperar, siempre ha sido una egocéntrica y ahora con la fama más todavía.** – dijo de forma despectiva.

**-No, no, San, no me refiero a eso. Ha cambiado, pero creo que está muy lejos de ser la Quinn del instituto. Conmigo está siendo amable y conciliadora y la verdad es que se está abriendo a mi más de lo que esperaba… No hemos hablado mucho de nuestra vida, la verdad, pero sí que me ha dicho lo que pasó entre vosotras…** - dijo sorprendiendo totalmente a la latina.

**-Pues entonces, ya sabes lo que pasó, ya no me darás más el coñazo preguntándomelo a mí. Ya sabes que se fue por una tontería.**

**-A lo mejor para ti si fue una tontería, pero para ella no… Me dijo que le gustan las chicas, que lo sabía desde hacía tiempo, pero esa noche ya no lo pudo negar más. He estado pensando estos días y… no sé, San… Quizás a ella le afectó porque estaba enamorada de ti.** – dejó caer su teoría, esperando la reacción de la latina, que no tardó en llegar.

**-Vale, hasta aquí llega esta conversación, no voy a escuchar tonterías a esta hora. Quinn no estaba enamorada de mí, te lo aseguro, fue sexo. Desapareció porque le dio la gana y sin dar explicaciones, si ahora le va todo genial a la estrella y casualmente os toca trabajar juntas perfecto, pero yo no quiero saber nada de ella. Me importa una mierda la vida de Quinn Fabray. ¿Te ha quedado claro?** – dijo ofuscada, molesta por volver a saber de la que había sido su mejor amiga por años y con la que parecía que la morena estaba dispuesta a dar una oportunidad en su antigua amistad. - **Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo, tiendes a confiar demasiado en la gente y Fabray nunca ha sido de confianza, en cuanto acabe el rodaje te dará la patada.**

**-No seas así, Santana…** - dijo intentando hacerla razonar.

**-Estoy cansada, Rachel, necesito dormir. Luego te llamará Britt para contarte cómo ha ido el viaje.**

**-Vale…** - dijo dándose por vencida, sabiendo que la latina no daría su brazo a torcer en el tema. Santana siempre se había mostrado muy enfadada y aunque no lo reconociera dolida con aquella repentina huida de sus vidas por parte de Quinn. – **Ya hablamos, un beso. **

No pudo evitar negar con la cabeza mientras sonreía cuando todo lo que recibió fue el pitido del móvil indicando el final de la llamada. Pocas eran las veces que la latina se despedía de ella de forma cariñosa y ese día no era una excepción.

Rachel se dirigía al set después de su conversación con Santana, pensando en la advertencia de no confiar en la rubia. Ella quería confiar en Quinn, no veía ningún motivo por el que no tuviera que hacerlo. Quería saber más cosas de lo que había sido la vida de la rubia en ese tiempo, quería tener la confianza que había empezado a ganar con Quinn hacia siete años y recibir algunas explicaciones más concretas del porque se fue sin decir nada.

La desconfianza de Santana podía ser comprensible, pero también debían saber dejar las cosas atrás, seguir adelante y ella estaba dispuesta a brindarle su amistad a Quinn nuevamente, igual que la rubia parecía dispuesta a aprovechar esa oportunidad.

Nada más entrar a los estudios, una sonriente rubia la recibía con un beso en la mejilla, gesto que llevaba repitiéndose desde que empezaron los ensayos.

**-Buenos días.** – saludó la rubia.

**-Buenos días, Quinn. ¿Habéis desayunado? Traigo galletas hechas por mí.** – dijo una vez que acabó de entrar en la sala de reuniones donde se encontraba la mayoría del equipo.

Todos agradecieron el gesto lanzándose a por las galletas, pero Quinn la miró por un segundo. Había gestos de Rachel que la descentraban como aquel de llevar galletas. La morena nunca había sido tan esplendida con los compañeros, siempre solía pensar en su propio beneficio primero y luego en los demás, queriendo ser el centro de atención, pero esos días, parecía que a Rachel no le importaba estar en un segundo plano y hacer sentir bien al resto y eso, junto con verla tratando de crear buen ambiente, de hacer grupo y unirlos le era bastante raro, al igual que hiciera ella misma las galletas. Rachel jamás había pisado una cocina… Aun así, se acercó a por su galleta y no dijo nada, tratando de descifrar a la morena que tenía delante de ella, tan igual y tan distinta.

El día fue pasando entre lecturas de guión, ensayos y conversaciones con el director. Al día siguiente darían comienzo las grabaciones y la mayoría de las cosas debían de quedar claras, haciendo de ese día uno bastante pesado y largo. Por eso, cuando entrada la noche, Quinn estaba en su tráiler descansando hasta que la avisaran para el último ensayo junto a Rachel, se molestó un poco al ver que tocaban a su puerta mientras mandaba un email y rompían su tranquilidad. Esa molestia se evaporó en cuanto vio a la morena asomar por la puerta.

**-¿Estás ocupada?** – preguntó sin acabar de entrar.

**-Estaba mandando un email mientras que nos llaman.**

**-Oh, entonces te dejo**. – dijo haciendo el amago de irse.

**-Espera Rachel, puedes pasar, acabo esto en un segundo.**

**-¿Seguro?**

**-Sí, claro, pasa**. – dijo regalándole una sonrisa.

**-Es que estaba algo aburrida, hay demasiados ratos muertos y estoy ya desesperada. Mañana me traigo el ordenador, al menos podré ver una película…** - dijo sentándose en un sillón, en frente del sofá donde estaba sentada la rubia.

**-Yo ya lo tengo aquí, si quieres te lo dejo.** – dijo señalando el aparato desde donde estaba mandando el email.

**-No, gracias, hoy ya da igual, prefiero hablar contigo.**

**-Claro.** – dijo mientras volvía a centrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, escuchando una vez que lo había terminado como la morena resoplaba.

**-¿Cansada?** – preguntó mientras cerraba el ordenador y volvía su mirada hacia Rachel.

**-Un poco… Anoche me acosté tarde haciendo las galletas y hoy he madrugado.**

**-Ya… las galletas…** - dijo intentando disimular la sonrisa.

**-¿Qué les pasa a las galletas, no te han gustado?** – preguntó extrañada.

**-Sí, sí que me han gustado, estaban riquísimas…**

**-¿Entonces?** – dijo sin comprender.

**-Nada, que me parece un poco raro. Tú nunca has cocinado y mucho menos has sido de traer galletas a los compañeros, siempre has sido más…independiente…**

**-Lo sé, pero en Broadway aprendí que el trabajo en equipo es importante, crear un buen grupo es primordial para que el trabajo de todos sea más sencillo y tengamos éxito y si todos tenemos éxito, yo tengo éxito. No puedo venir en plan diva con tanta estrella alrededor…** – dijo con una sonrisa, haciendo reír a Quinn por el último comentario. – **Si te fijas es exactamente lo que pasó en el Glee, cuando actuamos como equipo, cuando nos unimos de verdad, fue cuando conseguimos ganar y llegar a lo más alto.**

**-Tienes razón…** - dijo pensando en lo que decía. –** Pero de todas formas, no quieras hacerme creer que has hecho tú las galletas.** – dijo divertida.

**-Eh, ¿Por qué no me crees? Es verdad.**

**-Pero si no sabías ni encender un horno…** - dijo riéndose.

**-¿Y qué?** – dijo riéndose también. – **Tengo veintiséis años, he tenido siete años para aprender. Te aseguro que cuando estaba en Nueva York el primer año viviendo con Kurt y Santana, si quería sobrevivir necesitaba aprender a cocinar. Esos dos me hubieran envenenado…** - dijo divertida. – **Así que me convertí en una chef estupenda…**

**-No acabo de creérmelo…** - dijo entrecerrando los ojos con una sonrisa.

**-Cuando quieras te vienes a casa y te lo demuestro**. – dijo sin pensar, sorprendiendo a Quinn que abrió los ojos un poco más de la cuenta, pero que reaccionó rápido.

**-Cuando quieras.** – dijo con algo de entusiasmo, esperanzada porque Rachel quisiera acercarse a ella tanto como ella quería acercarse a la morena. Ante el silencio repentino que se había creado, la rubia volvió a tomar la palabra después de un leve carraspeo. – **Bueno, ¿Qué tal le va en el amor a la rompecorazones del McKinley? ¿Ya has atrapado a algún surfero en Los Angeles o te esperan en Nueva York?** – preguntó divertida, interesándose por seguir conociendo más de la vida actual de la morena.

**-La rompecorazones eras tú…** - dijo riéndose. – **Yo ahora estoy soltera, sin nadie en Nueva York ni aquí. Estoy bien así por ahora.**

**-¿En serio? Es imposible.**

**-¿Por qué? **

**-Mírate, Rachel.** – dijo señalándola. – **Eres guapísima, una mujer con las ideas claras, siempre lo has sido, amable, con carisma, con éxito y divertida, ¿Cómo puede ser que no tengas novio?** – preguntó casi indignada.

**-Vaya, muchas gracias por subirme la autoestima.** – dijo impresionada y algo avergonzada al escuchar lo que veía la rubia en ella. – **No sé si soy todo eso que has dicho, pero desde luego no me ha servido para encontrar el amor… Estuve con un chico un año y medio y lo dejamos unos meses antes de que viniera a Los Angeles, él era parte de esa rutina que te dije el otro día y creo que terminamos dejándolo por aburrimiento.** – dijo viendo como Quinn asentía, haciéndole saber que se acordaba de lo que le había contado. – **Y antes de él tuve otra relación de dos años con un compañero del teatro. La obra con la que empecé, Funny Girl, era la primera para los dos y conectamos enseguida, pero con el tiempo cada vez discutíamos más, supongo que juntar en una relación a un divo y una diva no era lo mejor… **- dijo con media sonrisa.

**-¿Y ya está? ¿No has estado con nadie más?**

**-No. Bueno, está Finn que estuvo apareciendo de forma intermitente. Los dos queríamos que la historia del instituto siguiera adelante, que acabara bien, pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a dar más, ni siquiera estábamos enamorados, así que las visitas esporádicas se fueron terminando.** – le explicó recordando aquellos años. **– Y luego está Brody… ¿Te acuerdas de él? Lo conociste cuando viniste a convencerme de que no me desnudara en una película universitaria. **– dijo sonriendo, algo que la rubia no hizo, al contrario, empezó a encontrarla incomoda. - **¿Qué pasa, no te acuerdas de él?**

**-No, no es eso… Es solo que… - **no sabía muy bien cómo explicarse por temor a que la morena se molestara. – **Brody es mi amigo, de hecho es mi mejor amigo…**

**-¿Qué?** – dijo atónita, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

**-Cuando llegué aquí, encontré trabajo en una cafetería y al mes de estar trabajando allí, llegó él. No hablamos mucho. Bueno en realidad él sí habló, fui yo la que se mostró cortante, no quería saber nada de él. Quería dejar atrás mi vida y Brody pertenecía a ella aunque fuera mínimamente.** – le explicó a Rachel, que escuchaba la historia atenta, dejando que Quinn se explicara antes de opinar, algo que la rubia agradeció. – **Pero Brody siguió viniendo, insistiendo en quedar y al final terminé accediendo. No conocía a nadie en la ciudad y por mucho que me costara admitirlo, la compañía que me hacía cuando venía la agradecía enormemente.**

**-¿Os liasteis?** – preguntó tranquila, solo por conocer más sobre la historia.

**-No, cuando decidí salir con él, nos fuimos de fiesta, nuestra primera fiesta en Los Angeles.** – dijo sonriendo al recordarla. – **Nos divertimos y bebimos hasta que no pudimos más y cuando llegamos a mi apartamento nos besamos, pero ya está. Los dos queríamos olvidar porque estábamos en la ciudad y descubrimos que en la cama no íbamos a solucionarlo, así que cuando nos dimos cuenta que aquel beso no nos gustaba tanto como debería, que no había química, nos pasamos la mitad de la noche llorando por la borrachera y contándonos nuestras penas. Yo le conté toda mi historia y que por fin había aceptado que me gustaban las chicas y él me dijo lo que pasó contigo y a lo que se había dedicado. A partir de ese momento, Brody me apoyó en todo y yo he intentado hacerlo con él. Es mi familia aquí…** - dijo dejando asombrada a Rachel por la historia. - **¿Estás enfadada?** – preguntó ante el silencio de la morena.

**-No… Es solo que me parece increíble… Demasiada casualidad… No había vuelto a saber nada de Brody hasta ahora. ¿Trabaja como actor?** – preguntó al ser consciente de que no había oído hablar de él en el medio.

**-No. Lo intentó conmigo en unos cuantos castings, pero se rindió. Tenía miedo de que si llegaba a ser alguien saliera a la luz que se acostó con mujeres por dinero, así que ahora está detrás de las cámaras, es realizador en muchas de las series que seguro ves y es feliz haciendo eso, ha descubierto una nueva pasión**. – dijo sonriendo. – **Además, de vez en cuando participa en obras de teatro para acabar con el gusanillo de interpretar.**

**-No tenía ni idea… ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?**

**-Porque no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar y porque hubiera sido más raro de lo que está siendo ahora…** - dijo convenciendo a Rachel.

**-¿Él sabe que estoy aquí, que estamos trabajando juntas?**

**-Sí, se lo dije ayer cuando lo vi, pero de todas formas ya lo sabía, lo había leído en internet…**

**-¿Se lo ha tomado bien?**

**-Sí, no estaba muy seguro de decirte que somos amigos, pero es absurdo ocultártelo, me vas a ver con él… Me preguntó por ti y te aseguro que te guarda mucho cariño. Te quiso mucho y le costó olvidarte, pero te entendió. Entendió que decidieras dejarlo y entendió que siguieras enamorada de Finn…** - dijo viendo como la morena agachaba la cabeza al saber que el chico lo había pasado mal por ella. – **Pero eso pasó hace años y ahora es feliz. Tiene una novia estupenda, son perfectos el uno para el otro.**

**-Me alegro por él. Era un buen…amigo…** - dijo sin saber cómo definir la relación que tuvieron.

**-Lo es.** – le dio la razón, intentando con una sonrisa que Rachel no se sintiera mal por aquella conversación y al parecer lo consiguió, porque la morena suspiró y volvió a sonreír, sintiéndose calmada por aquella sonrisa tranquilizadora.

**-¿Y tú?**

**-¿Yo que?**

**-Me has preguntado si tengo novio, pero no me has dicho que hay de ti, ¿alguna chica interesante en tu vida?** – preguntó achicando los ojos.

**-No, no tengo novia, ni novio, nada, sola. **

**-Eso sí que me parece increíble.**

**-He tenido parejas, pero parece que acaban cansándose de mi…** - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

**-Pues no lo entiendo…**

Quería seguir aquella conversación, pero unos golpes en la puerta la interrumpieron para avisarlas de que debían acudir para el último ensayo.

Camino del set, Quinn no comprendía porque se estaba abriendo tanto a Rachel. No era su estilo, a pesar de haber cambiado y de tomarse la vida de otra manera, la rubia seguía siendo algo desconfiada y hermética cuando se trataba de hablar de ella. En cambio, con la morena las palabras salían solas, sin tener que pensar, era sencillo hablar con Rachel sin sentirse juzgada.

Estaba confiando en ella y no sabía el motivo, lo único que tenía claro era que tenía la sensación de que podía y quería hacerlo. Ambas habían decidido confiar en la otra, confiar en una buena relación, en una amistad y confiar en sus instintos, que les decían que aquello traería una nueva etapa con cosas realmente buenas en sus vidas.


	4. Pequeñas verdades

CAPÍTULO 3

Pequeñas verdades

Llevaban rodando seis días y no podían haber empezado mejor. El ambiente entre el equipo era excelente, uno de los mejores que Quinn recordaba, el trabajo no se hacía pesado a pesar de las horas que debían pasar en el set y por si fuera poco, su amistad con Rachel seguía en marcha, creciendo poco a poco, compartiendo momentos divertidos y aburridos allí dentro, empezando a tomar la suficiente confianza como para bromear sin ningún tipo de tensión entre ellas.

Tanto era así, que la rubia había tomado la iniciativa pidiéndole el móvil Rachel, algo que le extrañó, ya que al parecer, la morena seguía guardando su antiguo número. Algo avergonzada, tuvo que explicarle que no tenía el mismo número de teléfono y que no conservaba el suyo, ni el suyo ni el de nadie que la pusiera en contacto con la gente que conoció antes de llegar a Los Angeles. Sin pedir más explicaciones, Rachel accedió a intercambiar números, esperando que Quinn le hablase fuera del set.

La morena no conocía a mucha gente en la ciudad, tan solo se relacionaba con algunos compañeros de la primera película que rodó, compuesto por algunos actores, cámaras y maquilladoras. Eran sus amigos allí, con los que salía y los que se molestaban en meterla en todos sus planes, los que la llamaban para interesarse con ella. Era más cercana a unos que a otros, pero no podía dejar de agradecerles que la incluyeran en aquel grupo y la trataran como a una más desde que había llegado hacía poco más de un año.

Por eso tenía la esperanza de que Quinn quisiera pasar tiempo con ella. A ella ya la conocía, no había que romper aquella barrera de presentaciones. Sabía cosas de Quinn que seguramente no mucha gente conocía, igual que la rubia las sabía de ella. Tras su encuentro tan solo tenía que pasar un poco de tiempo para que la normalidad en el trato llegara a ellas y lo estaban consiguiendo. La rubia se estaba portando de maravilla con ella y ya había notado que aunque era amable y divertida con los demás, no llegaba a regalarles esa confianza que le daba a ella.

No tuvo que esperar mucho para recibir una invitación de la rubia. Después del día de rodaje y tener la noticia de que el día siguiente lo tenían libre, Rachel llegó a su casa justo para darse una ducha, cenar y acurrucarse en el sofá a disfrutar de uno de los musicales que tanto adoraba. En mitad de la película un mensaje llegó a su teléfono.

**-"¿Tienes planes para mañana?"** – le preguntaban en un mensaje luminoso con la firma de Quinn Fabray.

**-"¿Ver un musical mientras descanso?"** – respondió la morena. Le daba vergüenza que la rubia se diera cuenta de que su vida era algo aburrida cuando salía del set de rodaje, pero esa era su realidad en ese momento.

**-"Respuesta incorrecta. No hagas planes con Barbra, mañana por la mañana te recojo y te propongo un plan mejor ;)"** – leyó la morena a los dos minutos, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en su cara.

**-"¿Que planes tienes, Fabray?"**

**-"Mañana lo sabrás. Luego pásame la dirección, si no, va a ser difícil que te recoja… Hasta mañana, Berry" **

Esa fue toda la conversación que mantuvieron. Rachel se limitó a pasarle la dirección tal y como le había pedido, emocionada por saber que pasaría tiempo con Quinn. Sabía que no se equivocaba al confiar en ella. Y pensando en cómo empezaba a recuperar a la rubia en su vida, llegó rápidamente la mañana, esperando a una Quinn que se había hecho de rogar hasta que finalmente a las once de la mañana la avisaba de que en media hora pasaría a por ella.

Cuando salió por la puerta, pudo ver a la rubia apoyada en la puerta del copiloto del que suponía era su coche. Se preguntó cómo era posible que Quinn estuviera espectacular incluso vistiendo de forma casual. Unos vaqueros, unas converse y una simple camiseta, sin ningún tipo de maquillaje en su piel, solo su sonrisa mientras la observaba llegar.

**-Buenos días.** – saludó la rubia recibiendo un beso en la mejilla de Rachel a modo de saludo.

**-Es casi medio día, casi podríamos decir buenas tardes.**

**-Exagerada…** - dijo la rubia negando con la cabeza. - **¿Qué querías salir a las ocho de la mañana?**

**-Bueno, no me hubiera importado, ya estaba despierta…**

**-¿En serio? ¿El único día que nos dejan dormir y te levantas a las ocho? **– dijo enarcando su característica ceja.

**-Sí, no me molesta madrugar.**

**-A mi si, por eso te recojo ahora. **– dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia, haciendo que esta vez fuera Rachel la que negara mientras sonreía.

**-Se me hace raro verte así vestida…** - dijo volviendo a mirar su vestimenta.

**-¿Así como? **

**-Tan normal, tan casual… No recuerdo haberte visto nunca así, siempre ibas vestida muy formal.**

**-Ya… Antes me vestía y me arreglaba porque me apetecía, ahora todos los días me obligan a ir con los mejores diseños y perfectamente maquillada para rodar o ir a eventos, así que en cuanto tengo un día para mí, esta es la Quinn que hay.** – dijo encogiéndose de hombros. - **¿Qué pasa, no te gusta este estilo?** – cuestionó divertida.

**-Si me gusta, estás genial**. – dijo haciendo que la rubia se riera. – **Lo digo en serio.** – insistió al ver la risa de Quinn más acentuada. – **Ya, deja de reírte.** – dijo finalmente con una sonrisa. **- ¿Dónde vas a llevarme?**

**-Si te digo que vamos a hacerle una visita al veterinario, ¿Qué dices?**

**-Que por muy perra que fueras en el instituto yo creo que todavía puedes ir a un médico…** - dijo aguantando la risa.

**-Que graciosa de repente, Berry.** – dijo haciéndose la ofendida. – **No sé si presentarte a mi nuevo amigo o dejarte aquí con tus planes con Barbra…**

**-¿Quién es tu nuevo amigo? –** preguntó interesada, viendo como con una sonrisa, Quinn abría la puerta trasera del coche y cogía algo.

**-Te presento a mi nuevo amigo Ringo.** – dijo mostrándole lo que tenía entre las manos.

**-Ohh…** - fue todo lo que pudo decir la morena mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca, emocionada como una niña al ver a un cachorro de dálmata en los brazos de la rubia. – **Hola, pequeño…** - dijo cogiendo al cachorro y dejando un beso en su cabeza. – **¿Pero cómo eres tan guapo?** – seguía hablando mientras Quinn sonreía por esa interacción.

**-Me lo dieron ayer. Tiene solo un mes y necesito ponerle el chip y que lo revise un poco.** – le informó mientras Rachel seguía regalándole caricias al pequeño dálmata. - **¿Nos acompañas?**

**-Sí, claro.** – dijo mirándola un momento para sonreírle. - **¿Cómo has dicho que se llama?**

**-Ringo.**

**-¿En serio, Quinn? ¿Le pones al perro el nombre de un Beatle**? – dijo levantando una ceja.

**-Sí, ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gustan los Beatles?**

**-No mucho la verdad.** – dijo provocando que la boca de la rubia se abriera por la respuesta.

**-A todo el mundo le gustan los Beatles, son una leyenda.** – argumentó casi ofendida.

**-Pues a mí no me hacen gracia.** – dijo encogiéndose de hombros. – **Pero creo que es un buen nombre para este dormilón.** – dijo viendo como el perro se quedaba dormido en sus brazos.

**-Menuda cantante que no aprecia la buena música…** - dijo negando con la cabeza mientras rodeaba el coche para entrar.

**-Eh…** - se quejó al escucharla.

**-Entra anda.** – dijo riéndose mientras Rachel se acomodaba en el asiento del copiloto con Ringo todavía en sus brazos.

**-Me encanta, es precioso.** – dijo una vez se pusieron rumbo al veterinario.

**-Tengo otro, un bulldog francés de dos años. **

**-¿Si? ¿Cómo se llama, John Lennon?** – preguntó burlonamente.

**-Casi.** – dijo aguantando la risa por las bromas de Rachel sobre el nombre del perro. – S**e llama Jagger.** – dijo mirándola de reojo para ver la reacción.

**-¿Cómo el de los Rolling? ¿Mick Jagger?** – preguntó sin acabar de creérselo, pero cuando la rubia asintió, soltó una carcajada que hizo reir a Quinn.

**-Se lo puso Brody y me gustó y con este he decidido seguir la tradición de ponerle nombre de cantante.**

**-Es original.**

**-Es original pero te ríes. Lo vas a traumatizar.** – dijo dejando una caricia en la cabeza del perro, que dormía acomodado en las piernas de Rachel.

**-Porque no lo había escuchado nunca. La gente suele ponerles a sus perros Toby, pero definitivamente me gusta mucho más Ringo y Jagger.** – dijo sonriéndole.

Entre conversaciones sobre perros y sus nombres y descubrir que a Rachel le gustaban, pero nunca había tenido uno, llegaron a la clínica. Al bajar del coche, Quinn se cubrió los ojos con unas gafas de sol en un intento de no ser muy reconocida. No le importaba pararse con la gente, pero a veces si se paraba con una persona, se tenía que parar con el resto que la veía, así que ir a hacer un recado de cinco minutos se convertía en una odisea, teniéndose que parar cada dos minutos.

Afortunadamente, aquel día no la paró nadie para hacerse una foto y aunque la reconocían a ella y empezaban a reconocer a Rachel, dejaron que llegaran tranquilas al veterinario donde tan solo habían tres personas, una mujer de mediana edad y un hombre con su hija que no debía de tener más de seis años.

Mientras la morena se sentó en uno de los sillones para esperar, Quinn se acercó con Ringo al mostrador, saludando a la recepcionista que estaba atendiendo. Parecían conocerse, ya que se trataban con cierta confianza. Rachel supo que la gente que esperaba allí las habían reconocido, ya que al entrar sus caras de sorpresa lo reflejaron, pero las miradas, algunas más disimuladas que otras, seguían puestas en Quinn, al fin y al cabo era una de las actrices jóvenes más influyentes del mundo y una de las actrices mejor pagadas de Hollywood.

**-Tendremos que esperar un momento.** – dijo la rubia mientras tomaba asiento a su lado y que parecía ajena a las miradas.

**-No pasa nada, no tengo otra cosa que hacer.** – la tranquilizó.

Mientras conversaban esperando su turno, Quinn se fijó en la niña que había visto al entrar. Era morena con unos ojos azul eléctrico que la hacían parecer una muñeca. De pie entre las piernas de su padre, la miraba de vez en cuando, ya que su vista y su sonrisa estaban puestas en el dálmata que sostenía la rubia en sus brazos.

**-Hola.** – la saludó Quinn una de las veces que la niña alzó la mirada para verla. No era porque fuese famosa, si no para vigilar que no le molestara que estuviera mirando al perro. Al darse cuenta de que la rubia se había dirigido a ella, escondió la cabeza en el cuello de su padre, mirándola de reojo.

**-Te han saludado, cariño, di hola**. – la animó su padre.

**-Hola…** - dijo en tono bajo.

**-¿Cómo te llamas? **

**-Emma…**

**-Eres muy guapa, Emma. Yo soy Quinn.** – dijo inclinándose hacia adelante para ofrecerle su mano. La niña algo más segura salió de su escondite en el cuello de su padre y se la estrechó suavemente. – **Y ella es Rachel**. – dijo señalando a la morena, que observaba a la pequeña con una sonrisa, acariciando la mejilla de la niña.

**-Hola Emma.** – saludó la morena a la niña que volvía a dirigir su vista al perro.

**-¿Quieres tocarlo?** – le ofreció Quinn. La niña miró a su padre pidiendo permiso y cuando lo tuvo asintió con la cabeza. – **Ven.** – dijo para que se acercara, poniéndola entre Rachel y ella. – **Toma, cógelo con cuidado que es muy pequeño**. – le advirtió pasándole al dálmata.

**-¿Cómo se llama? **

**-Ringo. **

**-¿Y Ringo no sabe andar?** – preguntó de forma inocente.

**-Si sabe.** – dijo riendo por la ocurrencia. – **Pero es demasiado pequeño y hasta que no crezca un poco no puedo dejar que ande por la calle, si no se puede poner malito.**

**-Ah…** - dijo concentrada en el animal. – **Yo tengo un gato.** – dijo mirándolas a ambas y viendo como la rubia arrugaba la nariz. - **¿No te gustan?**

**-Sí, pero me dan alergia…**

**-¿Qué es alergia?**

**-Pues cuando toco un gato, me pica mucho la nariz y los ojos y me pongo a estornudar…** - dijo haciendo aspavientos, lo que provocó la risa de la niña.

**-Mira, sales en esa revista.** – dijo señalando el papel que la mujer de mediana edad que estaba esperando estaba leyendo. – **Y tú también**. – dijo esta vez mirando a Rachel, que ya se había dado cuenta que en esas páginas hablaban de la presentación de la película. La mujer avergonzada cerró la revista y miró para otro lado, haciendo que Quinn y Rachel no pudieran aguantar la risa.

**-A veces nos hacen algunas fotos.** – dijo de la forma más sencilla posible antes de que la niña entrara en la consulta con su padre y el gato después de ser llamados.

**-Que rápido haces amistades, Fabray.** – dijo con una sonrisa mientras volvía a hacerse dueña de Ringo.

**-Demasiado… Me he hecho hasta amiga tuya…** - dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco para recibir un golpe en el brazo de la morena, que veía como Quinn reía y disfrutaba haciéndole de rabiar.

Casi una hora y media después, abandonaron la clínica justo a la hora de comer, por lo que cuando llegaron al coche, Quinn volvió a proponerle algo a Rachel.

**-¿Te apetece venir a comer a casa? Nos quedaríamos a comer por aquí, pero la gente no va a dejar de pedirte fotos…** - dijo sacando una sonrisa en la morena. –** Además, este pequeño quiere descansar un poco ¿a qué sí, cosita? **– dijo poniendo voz rara, acercando al perro a su cara y recibiendo un lametazo en la mejilla como respuesta.

**-¿Qué menú me ofreces?** – preguntó divertida.

**-Mmm… ¿Qué te parece una estupenda pizza vegetariana para llevar? Cocinaría yo, pero me has pillado sin ganas…** - dijo con media sonrisa.

**-Qué bonito…** - dijo negando con la cabeza. - **¿Tu cocinera no te deja comida hecha?** – dijo subiéndose al coche, confirmando que comería en la casa de la rubia ese día.

**-¿Qué cocinera?** – preguntó frunciendo el ceño. - **¿Tú tienes cocinera?**

**-No, yo tengo una mujer que viene a limpiar, pero yo que sé, tu eres una estrella de Hollywood, yo solo de Broadway… **

**-¿Solo de Broadway? Posiblemente mientras tú ya ganabas millones en Broadway, yo estaba viviendo en un tugurio... Kat viene a limpiar tres o cuatro veces a la semana porque soy un poco vaga para eso y la casa es demasiado grande…** - dijo encogiéndose de hombros. – **A veces me trae comida que ha hecho en su casa, pero mientras tanto, yo tengo dos manos con las que puedo cocinar perfectamente. No solo eres tú una gran chef.** – dijo sacándole la lengua.

**-Muy buena chef, pero estamos de camino a comprar un pizza para llevar**… - dijo provocando la risa de la rubia.

No se entretuvieron mucho, pidieron la pizza y se fueron directas a casa de Quinn, donde conoció al famoso Jagger y observando la casa de la rubia, que amablemente le hacía un tour por toda la casa. Para ser sincera, aquella casa era bastante grande y con todas las comodidades posibles, en la zona más exclusiva de Los Angeles e incluso con un acceso directo a una zona privada de la playa desde la casa, pero Rachel se había imaginado una gran mansión con lujo por todas partes.

La rubia volvió a sorprenderle al ver que a pesar de la casa, de la modernidad, había encontrado un hueco para la sencillez, sin nada demasiado ostentoso que sobresaliera.

No pudo ver muchas fotos por la casa, tan solo algunas de Quinn junto a Brody o con una mujer que ella desconocía y de dos niños que supuso eran sus sobrinos. Nada más. No había ni rastro de su familia en aquella casa.

Pudo descubrir una nueva afición de la rubia, se trataba de la fotografía y la pintura. Había encontrado cuadros y fotografías de paisajes o retratos que había hecho ella misma, sorprendiéndola por lo bien que se le daba aquella parte del arte.

Una vez terminaron de comer, siguieron hablando mientras Rachel tomaba un café y Quinn un té.

**-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?**

**-Me das miedo cuando dices eso…** - dijo viendo como Rachel dibujaba media sonrisa en su cara. – **Dime.**

**-¿Por qué no has confirmado a la prensa que te gustan las mujeres?**

**-Porque no veo porque tengo que hacerlo… Han sacado miles de fotos mías tanto con chicas como con chicos, hay fotos donde salgo besándome con chicas. Es un secreto a voces, pero no puedo estar confirmando o desmintiendo todo lo que publican sobre mí, porque la mayor parte es mentira.** – le explicó mientras seguía bebiendo su té. – **Mis publicistas se ocupan de esos temas y si me preguntan a mi contesto que todo va bien y me escaqueo. No tengo ningún problema en decirlo, pero supongo que estoy esperando a estar segura de la persona con la que estoy, de ver un futuro claro con alguien… **- dijo agachando la mirada unos segundos.

**-Pero mientras tanto inventan miles de cosas sobre ti…**

**-No me importa… La gente no me conoce y creen que tienen derecho a opinar de mi vida y a juzgarme. Yo tampoco conozco a esas personas, así que lo que digan me importa bien poco, no me afecta. No voy a ir a contarles mi verdad, por ahora, no.**

**-¿Sigues enamorada de Santana?** – preguntó de la nada, haciendo que la rubia por poco echara el líquido de su boca mientras abría los ojos como platos.

**-¿Qué? ¡No!** – dijo escandalizada cuando reaccionó. - **¿Por qué me preguntas eso?**

**-Bueno… Como me contaste lo que pasó con ella y también dijiste que tenías sentimientos por alguien, pensé que… **- se explicó moviendo las manos en un intento de que la rubia la entendiera mejor.

**-No, no, yo nunca he estado enamorada de Santana… Aquello pasó y me acabó de abrir los ojos, pero no tenía sentimientos por ella, no de esa manera…**

**-¿Entonces de quien estabas enamorada?** – preguntó un poco desubicada, ya que había dado por hecho que esa chica era la latina. - **¿Otra animadora?**

**-No, tampoco…** - dijo desviando su mirada de la morena, que la miraba ansiosa por la respuesta. Se amó de valor y dio un largo suspiro antes de volver a fijar su vista en ella. – **Supongo que ha pasado mucho tiempo y te lo puedo decir… Yo… A mí me gustabas tú, vamos que estaba enamorada de ti.** – dijo señalándola, hablando casi en un susurro. – durante segundos contuvo la respiración, esperando la reacción de la morena que primero había abierto mucho los ojos y después frunció el ceño, pero la carcajada que soltó al minuto, Quinn no la vio venir.

**-Vale, Quinn, de todas las bromas que me has hecho hoy, esta es la más graciosa.**

**-No es ninguna broma, Rachel. ¿Por qué iba a mentirte con esto? Es la verdad.**

**-Porque es imposible. Yo no podía gustarte de ningún modo. Pero si eras la chica más guapa del instituto, podrías haber tenido a cualquiera, no pudiste fijarte en la persona más irritante del instituto…** - dijo negando con la cabeza.

**-Pues lo hice…**

**-Quinn me hacías la vida imposible, peleábamos por Finn, por Puck, por Sam, por cualquier chico, ¿Cómo ibas a estar enamorada de mí? **

**-Pues lo estaba, Rachel. Jamás me lo admití hasta que pasó lo de Santana, pero lo sabía, era muy consciente de que provocabas en mi sentimientos que no había tenido nunca por nadie y se alejaban bastante de la amistad.** – le confesó, viendo como Rachel parecía creer sus palabras con la cara llena de asombro. – **Si te hacia la vida imposible era por llamar tu atención de algún modo y si me peleaba contigo por los chicos, no era por ellos, era para que no estuvieras con ellos si no podía tenerte yo…** - dijo avergonzada. – **Dios, Rachel, a veces era tan obvia que llegué a pensar que me había descubierto, que lo habrías notado, pero nunca te diste cuenta… Todo aquello de la boda, lo de que dejaras a Finn para que pudieras cumplir tus sueños no lo decía por él, sino por ti, porque me importabas.**

**-Pero al final decidiste venir a la boda…** - recordó extrañada.

**-No podía hacer otra cosa. Intenté aconsejarte, evitarlo, pero estabas enamorada de él y dispuesta a todo. Yo solo quería que fueras feliz y parecía que Finn lo conseguía, así que dejé de luchar y me concentré en ser tu amiga, en dejar de pensar en mi felicidad y pensar en la tuya que era Finn.** – dijo mientras notaba como sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Solo Brody sabía aquello, solo se lo había confiado a él y ahora lo estaba haciendo con la protagonista. – **Al final paré la boda.** – dijo riendo suavemente. – **Lo conseguí aunque no de la mejor manera.**

**-No me lo recuerdes…** - dijo recordando a Quinn en la silla de ruedas. - **¿Estás bien del todo? **– se preocupó por ella.

**-Si…** - dijo con una sonrisa ante la preocupación. – **A veces tengo algunos dolores en la espalda, pero no son nada, un poco de reposo y listo. Secuelas…**

**-Lo siento…** - dijo afligida.

**-No fue tu culpa.** – dijo seria, no quería que Rachel pensara en algo que ya había pasado.

**-Me cuesta creerme todo esto…**

**-Y a mí me cuesta creer que te haya contado todo esto.** – dijo con media sonrisa. – **Hasta ahora solo lo sabía Brody…**

**-¿Se lo contaste a Brody?**

**-Te dije que aquella noche nos contamos todas nuestras penas, así que unimos fuerzas para olvidar a la misma mujer. **– dijo viendo como la morena se sonrojaba. – **Brody sabe todo de mí, no hay secretos entre nosotros…**

**-¿Sigues…ya sabes, enamorada de mi…?**

**-No.** – dijo todo lo segura que su cuerpo le permitió. – **Han pasado siete años, costó, pero pasé página. Eso es pasado. **

Rachel asintió ante aquellas palabras, recordando momentos en los que jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que Quinn pudiera sentir algo por ella. Aquello era surrealista. Pero pensando en eso, otra duda le sobrevino.

**-Quinn, si no estabas enamorada de Santana, ¿Por qué desapareciste así? Pensé que era por eso…**

**-Porque necesitaba cambiar mi vida y mi forma de ser… Cuando salí del instituto, era otra persona, era mejor y estaba en el camino de llegar a ser alguien de quien pudiera sentirme orgullosa, pero al llegar a la universidad, todo lo malo volvió a mí, todas las inseguridades, todos los miedos se multiplicaron y me volví a alejar de la Quinn que quería. Hacía y decía cosas de las que me arrepiento y todo por no ser capaz de enfrentarme a mí misma.** – explicó mientras dejaba la taza en la mesa para acomodarse mejor en la silla. – **Cuando volví de la boda del señor Schue, pensé en muchas cosas, en lo que era y en lo que quería ser y decidí que si quería cambiar, que si quería ser alguien mejor, tenía que alejarme de todo y de todos. Lo pasé fatal, porque no conocía a nadie y porque no tenía dinero.**

**-¿Y tu madre no te ayudaba?**

**-No quería su ayuda…** - dijo, dejando ver durante un segundo un rastro de frialdad en sus ojos. – **Si me alejé, fue porque consideré que la Quinn fría, egoísta y de poco corazón estaba atrapada en todo lo que me había rodeado… Tardé en cambiar. Más que en cambiar en aceptarme, en sentirme cómoda conmigo y mis gustos, en ser honesta… Pero al final lo conseguí…**

**-¿Por qué no volviste nunca?** – siguió preguntando todo lo que llevaba pensando durante años.

**-Porque cuando te alejas, la gente que dejas atrás sigues con sus vidas, no se quedan esperando a que vuelvas…**

**-Yo si lo hice… Siempre he esperado que mi amiga volviera.**

**-Tu siempre has sido especial…** - dijo sonriéndole dulcemente. – **No sabía cómo volver… Llevo años queriendo hacerlo, pero había pasado mucho tiempo y cada vez que me decidía me echaba para atrás… Me da miedo como puedan reaccionar… **- terminó confesando.

**-Bien, te recibirán con los brazos abiertos.**

**-Eso no es del todo cierto y lo sabes… **

**-¿Qué más da? Tu misma has dicho que no te importa lo que la gente piense.** – se quejó la morena.

**-¡Gente que no me importa!** – replicó alzando un poco el tono de voz. – **Vosotros sois importantes para mí aunque no lo haya demostrado. A veces tienes que estar alejado de las personas que quieres, pero eso no significa que no los quieras, muchas veces eso te hace quererlos aún más… **- dijo agachando la cabeza, dejando que todo quedara en silencio durante unos minutos, Rachel procesando todo lo que Quinn le había dicho aquella tarde y Quinn calmando sus sentimientos, los cuales habían quedado demasiado expuestos para su gusto. - **¿Cómo están todos?** – acabó preguntando. Quería saberlo desde que vio a la morena en aquella sala, pero no había encontrado la fuerza para saber de todos los que consideró su familia en Lima, de los que estuvieron en su peor momento.

**-¿No sabes nada de ninguno?**

**-Sabía cosas de ti, ya te lo dije y escuché que Mercedes sacó un disco hace poco, pero nada más…**

**-Pues les va bien a todos. Hace tiempo que no nos juntamos todos, pero solemos vernos por separado de vez en cuando. Mercedes consiguió el disco que quería y parece que le va bien. Tina se sacó la carrera de veterinaria y trabaja en Lima. Puck y Artie están en Inglaterra, Puck con algo del deporte, no sé exactamente qué y Artie dirigiendo obras de teatro…** - iba contando mientras sonreía al ver la sonrisa de la rubia al saber de sus amigos. – **Finn está de profesor en Chicago, creo, no lo sé muy bien porque hace tiempo que no hablo con él… Y luego están Blaine y Kurt que siguen juntos…**

**-¿En serio?** – preguntó sorprendida.

**-Sí, no sé cómo lo hacen, pero desde que se reconciliaron cuando Blaine terminó el instituto no se han separado. Kurt sigue en la revista y hace algunas obras en Broadway de secundario y Blaine está con él en Nueva York, intentando grabar un disco mientras toca en locales. Mike es profesor de danza en NYADA.** – dijo volviendo a sorprender a Quinn. – **Y Britt y Santana están juntas… Hace dos años volvieron a encontrarse y a quedar con frecuencia y les va genial. También están en Nueva York. Santana como bailarina en los musicales de Broadway y Britt como científica de uno de los laboratorios más importantes…**

**-Wow…** - dijo secando con disimulo una lagrima rebelde que se había escapado de sus ojos.

**-Si… Hubiera costado imaginar cómo acabaríamos todos cuando estábamos en el instituto… Si me llegan a decir que Santana se convertiría en mi mejor amiga me hubiera reído de cualquiera.**

**-¿Sabe que estamos trabajando juntas? **

**-Sí, se lo dije.** – dijo en un intento de dejar ahí la conversación, pero Quinn le pedía más con la mirada. – **Lo siento, pero no quiere ni que te nombre…** - dijo provocando que Quinn desviara la mirada con tristeza.

**-Era de esperar… Te lo he dicho antes…**

Antes de que pudieran continuar con la conversación, el móvil de la rubia sonó, dejando ver el nombre de Brody iluminando la pantalla.

**-Dime. Si, sé que tengo que estar lista en dos horas…** - dijo llevándose una mano a la cabeza al ser consciente de que había olvidado por completo un acto al que debía acudir. – **Vale.** **Estoy con Rachel…** - dijo mirándola, viendo como abría sus ojos más de la cuenta por ser nombrada. – **Dice que hola.** – dijo aguantando la risa por el nerviosismo de Brody al otro lado y el de Rachel enfrente de ella.

-**Oh, salúdalo de mi parte también.** – atinó a responder.

**-Que dice que te manda saludos. Si, se dónde es. Si, Ringo está perfecto. Vale, hasta luego. Un beso para ti también**. – dijo antes de colgar.

**-Tienes que irte ¿no?**

**-Sí, se me había olvidado por completo, pero no puedo faltar a este acto… Lo siento…** - dijo con cara de circunstancia.

**-No te preocupes, ahora mismo pido un taxi.**

**-No es necesario, me da tiempo a llevarte.**

**-¿Seguro?**

**-Segurísima. Vamos.** – dijo tomando las llaves del coche mientras la morena se despedía de los perros.

En el camino a casa de la morena, Rachel intentó sacarle a que acto tenía que acudir, pero el nerviosismo primero y la sonrisa enigmática después de la rubia, le hizo saber que el acto para promocionar un reloj de lujo no era del todo verdad.

**-Ya estamos aquí. Espero que lo hayas pasado mejor que con Barbra…**

**-Sin duda. Muchas gracias, Quinn me ha gustado pasar el día contigo.**

**-Sí, ha estado bien…**

**-Tenemos que repetirlo.**

**-Cuando quieras…** - dijo sonriendo.

**-No vas a decirme la verdad del acto al que vas ¿no?** – probó una última vez.

**-Hoy ya te he dicho muchas verdades…** - dijo riendo ligeramente.

**-Está bien… Hasta mañana, Quinn**. – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de salir del coche.

**-Hasta mañana…**

**-Por cierto.** – dijo girándose de vuelta al coche cuando ya se dirigía a su casa. –** Esta versión mejorada de ti misma me gusta mucho… **- dijo dejando una sonrisa espectacular en Quinn.

Rachel no tuvo que esperar mucho para descubrir donde había ido Quinn esa tarde. Al día siguiente, sintiéndose todavía totalmente alagada por saber que Quinn Fabray estuvo enamorada de ella, aparecían fotos robadas de una visita de la rubia a un hospital para según la prensa, por cuenta propia, hacer una visita a los niños que se encontraban allí. No había duda, pensó Rachel, tener esa versión de Quinn como amiga le gustaba y mucho.


	5. Huracan Berry

CAPÍTULO 4

Huracán Berry

Quinn llegaba al set a media mañana para rodar las dos escenas que le tocaba aquel día junto a Rachel y Henry en exteriores. El rodaje iba genial, habían logrado crear un grupo de trabajo donde se ayudaban unos a otros y donde a pesar de la cantidad de horas que trabajaban, nadie ponía mala cara, al contrario, afrontaban todo con una sonrisa en sus caras, ofreciendo generosidad y facilidades para que la película saliera perfecta, cosa que iba por el buen camino.

La química entre los tres protagonistas era exquisita, habían congeniado a la perfección y Rachel y Quinn habían encontrado en Henry a su compañero ideal. Juntos en el set se dedicaban a bromear con todo el equipo, a hablar de los temas del momento, pero sabían ser serios a la hora de trabajar, siendo totalmente profesionales, sobretodo Rachel.

Precisamente Rachel y Quinn seguían forjando la amistad que un día las unió, sintiendo como esta vez era diferente. Ellas habían cambiado y esas dudas del instituto, esos tiras y aflojas no existían, lo que permitía que se vieran fuera del set continuamente. Casi todo el tiempo libre que les dejaba el rodaje lo pasaban juntas, ya fuera haciendo un poco de deporte o comiendo en algún restaurante o la casa de una de ellas.

Se habían adaptado bien la una a la otra y eso empezaba a agradar a Rachel y a asustar a la rubia. Estaba segura de que no sentía nada por la morena, pero mostrarse tan pendiente a ella, tan relajada y cercana le hacía sentirse insegura por lo que Rachel pudiera pensar de ella. No quería incomodarla ni que pensara que esas atenciones eran por algo que ella ya había superado, pero en vez de aclararlo y mostrarle sus dudas, intentaba ignorar ese pensamiento constante en los últimos días en su cabeza.

Nada más poner un pie en la zona del plato donde estaba reunida la mayor parte del equipo, Quinn no pudo evitar poner una sonrisa en su cara por lo que estaba viendo. Rachel andaba de un lado para otro de la sala mientras cantaba una canción que le sonaba que era de Katy Perry acompañada por Henry a una guitarra. Todos los que se encontraban allí sonreían por la espontaneidad y la energía de la morena, incluso algunos se animaban a bailar junto a ella o a seguir el ritmo con palmas, lo que le hizo retroceder muchos años y ver esa misma imagen en un instituto, concretamente en la sala de coro del Glee.

No podía apartar su mirada de Rachel. Cuando la morena cantaba disfrutaba y hacia que los que estuvieran cerca de ella lo hicieran de igual forma, siempre había sido así. Tenía un efecto bastante hipnotizador en ella, tanto que solo salió de su mundo cuando escuchó como todos aplaudían a la estrella, mientras que esta agradecía los aplausos con una cómica reverencia.

**-Sigues siendo la estrella de Glee.** – dijo acercándose a ella una vez que los aplausos cesaron.

**-Solo estaba recordando buenos momentos.** – dijo con una sonrisa.

**-¿Tu no vas a recordar nada de ese club, Quinn? Queremos escucharte cantar y todavía no nos has dejado.** – se quejó Henry, que hacía el intento de empezar una nueva melodía con la guitarra para que la rubia lo siguiera.

**-Lo siento, Henry, te juro que hoy lo iba a hacer…** - dijo sonriendo traviesa, sabiendo que todos sabían que estaba mintiendo. - **pero justamente me he encontrado con Luke y me ha dicho que ya llegamos tarde, que la furgoneta ya está fuera para llevarnos al rodaje.**

**-Siempre tienes una buena excusa, Quinn…** - dijo el chico negando con la cabeza.

**-Chicos, nos vamos. Ya está todo preparado fuera para empezar a grabar y todavía tenéis que pasar por maquillaje cuando lleguéis.** – dijo el ayudante de dirección, el cual entró en la sala de forma fugaz.

**-Ves como no es excusa…** - dijo mordiéndose el labio divertida.

**-Anda, vamos… Si el Sr. Schue se enterara de que renuncias a tus orígenes en el Glee… **- dijo Rachel sonriendo por la constante negativa de Quinn a cantar. – **Que decepción, Fabray…**

**-No renuncio, solo dejo a la capitana que se luzca. Siempre peleabas por los solos y yo no quiero peleas, todos para ti.**

**-Que generosa…** - dijo adelantándola para salir de los estudios hacia la furgoneta que los llevaría a la zona de la ciudad donde grabarían, escuchando como Quinn la seguía riéndose.

Al llegar a la calle de Los Angeles donde grabarían sus dos escenas del día, Rachel se sorprendió al encontrar a tanta gente a los alrededores. Habían puesto unas vallas de separación a una distancia prudencial de los trailers y de la zona de grabación para que no molestaran en los momentos de trabajo. Henry, al igual que ella, pasó de largo, directos a maquillaje para poder comenzar a rodar, en cambio Quinn, los saludó y prometió acercarse a ellos una vez terminara con su trabajo.

Llevaban allí unas cuantas horas, grabando bajo el sol de Los Angeles que aquel día se mostraba radiante, cuando los chicos se dirigían al tráiler de Henry, el cual quedaba más cerca que el resto.

**-¿Por qué me hacéis reir?** –preguntó la morena molesta. – **Sobretodo tú, Quinn, has hecho que falle en todas las tomas… **- se quejó.

**-Porque desde que hemos empezado te sabes el guion de forma perfecta y haces todas tus escenas sin equivocarte en una coma. Puedes relajarte, Rachel…** - contestó la rubia restándole importancia.

**-He quedado fatal.**

**-Fatal quedamos nosotros a tu lado. No he visto a nadie tan profesional como tú…** - dijo esta vez el chico.

**-En el teatro todo debe salir perfecto a la primera, sin fallos, no hay posibilidad de equivocarte.**

**-Pero aquí si la hay, Rachel, eso es lo que quiero que veas. Admiro tu capacidad para hacer tus escenas a la primera, pero no es necesario, si te equivocas o no recuerdas una línea, no es un drama…** - le explicó con dulzura, ante un Henry que asentía, de acuerdo a lo que decía la rubia y consiguiendo que la morena dejara de fruncir el ceño.

**-Estoy acostumbrada a eso, es mi forma de trabajar…** - dijo un poco contrariada, pensando si aquello podría haber molestado a sus compañeros.

**-Estupendo, pero entonces déjanos que nosotros nos divirtamos de vez en cuando.** – dijo sonriendo traviesa, recordando como Rachel había sido incapaz de controlar la risa cuando ella misma hacia el payaso aprovechando que la cámara no la enfocaba a la cara. **– Relájate…** - dijo acercándose a ella, poniendo sus manos en el cuello de la morena, fingiendo darle un masaje. – **Te gustará más esta profesión cuando lo hagas. Ya está el teatro para ser estrictos, aquí hay que serlo, pero lo justo.** – dijo antes de dejar un beso en su cabeza y sonreírle.

No pudo evitarlo, también le sonrió, agradecida por aquel pequeño consejo de la rubia. Era cierto que mientras rodaba estaba en tensión, preocupada por no estropear la escena, por no equivocarse, por estar donde debía estar en cada momento, por lo que tras reanudarse la grabación, Rachel puso en práctica lo dicho por Quinn. Asombrosamente dio resultado. En esa hora y media de rodaje había disfrutado más que en todas las semanas pasadas que llevaban con la película. Si se quitaba la presión, si no pensaba a cada segundo lo que debía hacer y que debía salir perfecto, Rachel se divertía actuando.

Agradeció interiormente a la rubia por hacerle ver que no tenía que ser tan recta, pero cuando iba a su lado en dirección a los trailers para poder irse a sus casas una vez que los volviera a recoger la furgoneta, Rachel no pudo hacerle saber que le había sido de gran ayuda, ya que Quinn no tenía la intención de llegar a la zona de descanso.

**-¿Dónde vas?**

**-A saludar.** – dijo de forma simple.

En su época en Broadway, Rachel había tenido tumultos de gente esperando para una foto o un autógrafo de ella, algo que no le molestaba en absoluto, lo hacía encantada, al igual que ahora, cuando la empezaban a parar por Los Angeles, pero jamás en sus años de profesión había hecho nada parecido a lo que estaba haciendo la rubia.

Llevaba casi veinte minutos firmando autógrafos, haciéndose fotos y hablando con los fans que llevaban aguantando allí todo el día, preocupándose por ellos y agradeciendo constantemente los halagos que recibía. Todo esto lo hacía después de una jornada de trabajo exhaustiva y sin borrar la sonrisa en ningún segundo y repartiendo abrazos bajo la atenta mirada del equipo de seguridad.

Cuando Quinn iba a su tráiler después de haber atendido a todas las personas que se encontraban allí, avisada de que la furgoneta ya esperaba, vio a Rachel mirándola alucinada.

**-¿Qué pasa?** – preguntó entrando al tráiler para coger su bolso y salir en dos segundos.

**-Nada…es… No he visto a nadie hacer lo que acabas de hacer tú… La paciencia con la que los has atendido a todos…**

**-No me cuesta nada, llevan aquí todo el día, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. Además, después son los que van a ir a ver las películas, si no es por ellos, nuestro trabajo serviría de poco… De alguna forma, nos dan de comer… No me cuesta nada devolverles un poco de su cariño.** - dijo encogiéndose de hombros, volviendo a dar una lección sobre la profesión a la morena sin ser consciente de ello.

**-Creo que tengo mucho que aprender de ti, no solo como actriz, si no como persona…** - dijo totalmente sincera, haciendo que Quinn la mirara sorprendida.

**-Yo no lo creo. Siempre has sido mucho mejor que yo en todos los aspectos… Si lo dices por esto** – dijo señalando a las personas que dejaban atrás. –**, es una tontería. He cambiado, pero a veces sigo siendo un auténtico desastre…**

**-¿Qué te parece si discutimos eso, con lo que no estoy para nada de acuerdo, esta noche en mi casa? Te invito a cenar, ya va siendo hora de que te demuestre que soy una cocinera buenísima. **– dijo con su mejor sonrisa, sin notar como Quinn empezaba a ponerse nerviosa y todo por esa maldita inseguridad, por esas dudas de lo que pensaría Rachel sobre aquella cercanía, por lo que decidió declinar la oferta.

**-Me encantaría, Rachel, pero hoy estoy muy cansada… Voy a cenar algo ligero y a meterme en la cama pronto…**

**-Oh, no pasa nada, lo dejamos para otro día. **– dijo sin borrar la sonrisa, haciendo la rubia se sintiera algo culpable.

**-Claro…** - dijo con media sonrisa que apenas se dibujó en su cara.

No mentía, aquella era la intención de Quinn, descansar mientras estudiaba el guion del día siguiente y dormir todo lo que pudiera, pero las cosas no salieron como pensaba y en mitad de la noche, se vio arrastrada fuera de su casa por la insistencia y ganas de sus amigos, acabando su noche cenando en un restaurante para luego bailar en una discoteca y terminar en casa de la amiga de su amiga a la que había conocido esa misma noche.

No se lo podía creer, pero tampoco podría creer como las cosas con Rachel darían la vuelta por aquella salida.

El día siguiente había llegado. Quinn había tenido que ir a grabar esa mañana, mientras que la morena debería hacerlo por la tarde. No coincidirían durante ese día, pero la casualidad quiso que mientras la rubia iba camino a la salida, Rachel entrara, cruzándose por su camino sin dirigirle una mirada, tan solo mirando al frente con el gesto duro.

**-Rachel**. – la llamó, pensando que no la había visto, pero la morena siguió si camino, ignorándola completamente, por lo que contrariada, la siguió hasta detenerla cogiéndole una mano. – **Ey, Rachel…**

**-Olvídame, Quinn.** – dijo retirando su mano de la de ella bruscamente, algo que dejó a la rubia pasmada.

**-¿Qué pasa?**

**-Nada.** – dijo reanudando sus pasos. – **No hagas esperar a tu novia que te está esperando fuera.**

**-¿Qué novia?** – preguntó cada vez más desubicada.

**-Con la que pasaste ayer la noche…** - dijo mirándola por primera vez, mostrando todo su enfado en sus ojos. – **Ahora déjame en paz…**

**-Dime que te pasa, te pasa algo, no me mientas.**

**-No, la que me miente eres tú. **– dijo señalándola con el dedo enfurecida. – **Si ayer no querías venir a cenar me lo dices, no me pongas excusas baratas para luego irte con tus amiguitos y tu chica de turno.**

**-Yo no te mentí…** - intentó explicarse, pero un huracán llamado Rachel Berry había despertado sin posibilidad de pararlo.

**-Si me mentiste, estás en todas las páginas de internet. No me hace falta que me mendigues tu amistad, si no querías ser mi amiga o pasar tiempo conmigo solo tendrías que haberlo dicho, ya te fuiste una vez y no me iba importar una mierda que lo volvieras a hacer. Dices que has cambiado, pero sigues siendo la misma egoísta y mentirosa de siempre, una manipuladora que juega con los de su alrededor, pero te aviso una cosa, yo no estoy dispuesta a que me trates a tu antojo, yo tengo más personalidad que tú y no me interesas ni tú, ni tu amistad ni tu fama…** - dijo parando un segundo a tomar aire, mirando los ojos dolidos de una Quinn que la escuchaba en silencio. – **Santana tenía razón, sigues siendo la de siempre con un puñado de millones en el banco… No se puede confiar en ti…** - dijo mirándola decepcionada, intentando que las lágrimas que estaba a punto de soltar Quinn no le afectasen, por lo que después de mantenerse en silencio unos segundos, Rachel se giró para entrar en los estudios, dejando a una rubia incapaz de comprender como había llegado a esa situación.


	6. Nueva oportunidad

CAPÍTULO 5

Nueva Oportunidad

Habían pasado dos días desde que Rachel totalmente ofendida discutió con Quinn. Dos días en los que no habían mantenido ningún tipo de contacto ni fuera ni dentro del set. Dentro no habían coincidido, ya que aquellos días no les tocaba rodar ninguna escena juntas, por lo que no tuvieron que verse y fuera porque parecía que ninguna había dado el paso para hablar y solucionar las cosas y lo que más les molestaba a ambas es que parecía que la cosa iba a seguir así.

Rachel llegaba a su casa por la tarde después de un día más de rodaje, sabiendo que al día siguiente vería a la rubia si o si, ya que compartían escena y precisamente una de las más difíciles de la película. No estaba nerviosa por eso, sabía que Quinn era profesional y las cosas saldrían bien durante el rodaje, pero le inquietaba saber cómo sería su trato en el tiempo libre, si con las palabras que le dedicó, saldría aquella reina que fue Quinn en el instituto, pisándola sin escrúpulos.

No se arrepentía de las cosas que le había dicho, no podía hacerlo porque entonces se sentiría culpable por la cara llena de tristeza con la que dejó a la rubia, pero realmente se lo merecía. Quinn había jugado con ella, con su amistad y no estaba dispuesta a eso. Si no quería ser su amiga perfecto, lo superaría, pero que tuviese el valor de decírselo a la cara, no con excusas absurdas y gestos falsos.

El tono de llamada de su móvil la sacó de sus pensamientos, estancados en Quinn como llevaba siendo costumbre hacia un tiempo, viendo que era Kurt el que se acordaba de ella en ese momento.

**-Hola Kurt. **

**-Hola diva.** – saludó el chico.

**-Rachel.** – dijo simplemente otra voz a modo de saludo.

**-¿Santana?** – preguntó extrañada.

**-Si…**

**-¿Qué hacéis los dos?**

**-Santana ha venido a comer a mi casa y nos hemos acordado de ti…**

**-Kurt se ha acordado, yo solo le he seguido la corriente…** - dijo para que su armadura de chica dura no quedara expuesta, aun sabiendo que con ellos no hacía falta, que la querían y respetaban tal y como era.

**-Gracias Santana, yo también te quiero…** - dijo irónicamente.

**-Lo sé**. – dijo con aires de superioridad que no engañó a nadie, ya que una tierna sonrisa adornaba sus labios.

**-Bueno, dejaros de tonterías, ¿Cómo estás Rachel, cómo va la película**? – preguntó el chico harto de escuchar a las dos mujeres.

**-Bien** – dijo sin mucho ánimo. - **, pero me gustaría que estuvierais aquí… Os echo de menos…** - confesó, acomodándose en el sofá. – **Podríais veniros unos días…**

**-Estamos trabajando, Rach…** - se excusó la latina. – **Si no, sabes que ya te hubiera hecho una visita, hace demasiados meses que no nos vemos…**

**-¿Qué pasa?** – preguntó Kurt tras el silencio que se estaba produciendo.

**-Nada… Es solo que… no sé, me siento un poco sola estos días, nada más… Ya se me pasará.**

**-Pero ¿no tenías a tus amigos de la primera película allí? Pensaba que salías y te veías con muchos de ellos, ¿Ya no?** – se interesó el chico.

**-Sí, lo hago, me llaman y quedamos, pero no es lo mismo… No tengo con ellos la confianza que tengo con vosotros…**

**-¿Y con Quinn?** – preguntó de nuevo, llevándose una mirada fulminante de Santana.

**-A Quinn mejor no la nombres, prefiero no saber nada de ella.**

**-¿Qué ha pasado?**

**-Que es una falsa, eso pasa, que es la misma o peor que en el instituto.**

**-¡Ja! Lo sabía. No quiero decírtelo, pero lo voy a decir, te lo dije, Rachel.** – intervino la latina por primera vez desde que nombraron a la rubia, haciendo que tanto Kurt como Rachel pusieran los ojos en blanco.

**-Espera un segundo, vamos por partes, ¿Qué ha pasado? Hasta hoy todo lo que me habías contado de Quinn eran cosas buenas y que se portaba genial contigo, que estaba siendo tu amiga.**

**-Sí, pero resulta que no quiero una amiga por compromiso.**

**-¿Cómo que por compromiso?** – preguntó sin entender nada.

**-El otro día le propuse cenar y me dijo que estaba cansada, que iba a descansar y yo como una imbécil me lo creí, hasta que al día siguiente me levanto y lo primero que veo cuando miro internet es a Quinn de marcha con sus amigos. **– dijo enfadada.

**-¿Y ella que te ha dicho?**

**-Nada, se lo recriminé y no la he visto hace dos días.**

**-Pero ¿has dejado que te explique porque hizo eso? A lo mejor hay una buena explicación**. – dijo Kurt, tratando de poner un poco de cordura.

**-No, no lo he hecho, intentó decirme algo pero no le dejé…**

**-Muy bien Rachel, es lo mejor. ¿Qué explicación te va a dar? ¡Excusas! Ya te lo dije, no te fíes de ella.** – insistió la latina.

**-Santana, te importaría callarte un rato y dejar tu resentimiento hacia Quinn un rato.** – pidió el chico alzando el tono de voz.

**-A mí no me hables así.** – dijo con una mirada heladora que Kurt no tomó en cuenta, simplemente la ignoró al ver que había conseguido que se callara.

**-¿Por qué no dejas que se explique y luego decides, en vez de gritarle cuatro cosas que se te pasaron por la cabeza en ese momento y que seguramente no sientas? Estoy seguro que has hecho eso…**

**-Porque Santana tiene razón, es Quinn…** - se defendió.

**-No seas injusta, Rachel. Todos hemos dicho alguna vez que no podemos quedar y luego nos hemos ido con otras personas por algún motivo, y lo sabes, tu misma nos lo has hecho a nosotros muchas veces, no es algo tan raro… Lo que creo que te pasa es que estás esperando a que Quinn desaparezca de nuevo, que vuelva a hacer lo que hizo hace años y por eso examinas su actitud a milímetro, pero puede que esta vez, haya aparecido para quedarse…** - dijo haciendo pensar a la morena, que escuchaba atentamente las palabras de su amigo. – **Me has dicho que Quinn ha cambiado, que es alguien mejor, así que no tiene por qué pasar esta vez, eso fue algo que pasó y punto. Siempre has estado conectada a Quinn de algún modo, incluso cuando os llevabais a matar, había algo que os mantenía unidas. Puede que haya llegado el momento de que Quinn vuelva a nuestras vidas y puede que tú seas el camino para que eso pase.** – acabó diciendo Kurt, dejando a una morena totalmente confundida por sus palabras, intentando averiguar si había sido injusta con Quinn, si aquella reacción había sido inconscientemente por el temor de que la rubia volviera a alejarse.

**-Mejor vamos a dejar de hablar de Quinn…** - pidió soltando un largo suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos colapsada.

**-Ya era hora…** - escuchó decir a Santana al otro lado del teléfono, haciendo que sonriera mientras negaba con la cabeza.

En otro lado de la ciudad, precisamente Quinn, se encontraba con Brody, al que había ido a ver a una obra de teatro que estaba representando el chico esos días. Después de la función habían decidido pararse a tomarse una copa en un bar cercano, pero ese día la compañía de Quinn no era la mejor, manteniéndose encerrada en sus pensamientos más tiempo que de costumbre.

**-Sabes que soy de los pocos que respeta y aguanta tus silencios mientras le das vueltas a la cabeza, pero hoy ya te estás pasando… Me estás deprimiendo mientras me ignoras.** – se quejó el chico.

**-Lo siento**. – se disculpó saliendo de su mundo. – **Estaba dándole vueltas a algo…**

**-¿A lo mal que he actuado?**

**-No, lo has clavado en el escenario**. – dijo acompañando sus palabras con una sonrisa, la cual no llegaba a sus ojos.

**-¿Qué pasa, rubia?** – preguntó algo preocupado.

**-Nada… Es una tontería con Rachel…**

**-¿Y si es una tontería, porque llevas todo el día con esa cara? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te ha dicho algo?**

**-Es solo que metí la pata… Me propuso que cenáramos y le dije que iba a descansar… Luego me fui con los chicos por ahí y ella lo vio en internet. Está enfadada y me dijo algunas cosas que me cabrean y… me decepcionan.**

**-Y te ponen triste**. – añadió, viendo como Quinn desviaba la mirada. - **¿Por qué lo hiciste?**

**-¿Por qué soy imbécil? No lo sé…** - dijo encogiéndose de hombros. – **Pero si llego a saber cómo se iba a poner… No me dejó ni explicarme, me soltó todo lo que pensaba y se fue.**

**-¿Has intentado hablar con ella?**

**-¿Cuándo? No hemos rodado juntas estos días.**

**-Pues haberla llamado o haber ido a su casa.**

**-Es que no estoy muy segura de poder mantener una charla amistosa…** - se sinceró. – **Si vuelve a juzgarme como lo hizo, puede que mi carácter Fabray hable por mí y no quiero estropear más las cosas…**

**-Ay, Quinn… Esta Rachel siempre poniéndote las cosas difíciles…** - dijo sonriendo, dándole un apretón en la mano de forma cariñosa.

**-Si… No sé cómo me las apaño para acabar sufriendo por ella en el amor y en la amistad…** - dijo resignada, bebiendo de su copa e intentando apartarla de su cabeza con la ayuda de Brody, consiguiendo terminar la noche de manera agradable.

El día del reencuentro en el set había llegado y tal y como supuso Rachel, no hubo problema para la escena, tirando las dos de un gran saber estar. No se hicieron ningún comentario, ni siquiera se miraron, la morena con su orgullo en todo lo alto y Quinn esperando un mínimo acercamiento por parte de Rachel para intentar hablar.

El día estaba pasando, por lo que resignada, fue Quinn la que tomó las riendas de la situación y decidió ir al tráiler de la morena, pero el pasotismo de Rachel estaba pasándole factura a su humor y su carácter.

**-Hola, ¿podemos hablar?** – preguntó después de tocar a la puerta y entrar.

**-No tengo nada de qué hablar contigo.** – dijo sin apenas centrar la mirada en ella.

**-Genial, Rachel…** - dijo riendo irónicamente. **– Que maduro todo por tu parte…** - dijo mostrando su enfado por la actitud de la morena.

**-Oh, perdona, que tú si eres muy madura ¿no? La que va escapando de problemas y mintiendo…**

**-Si me dejaras hablar y tratar de explicarme y disculparme, a lo mejor podríamos tratarnos como adultas y no como niñas de seis años.** – dijo alzando la voz, haciendo que Rachel desviara su vista al suelo. - **¿Puedo o no?**

**-Está bien…** - se rindió, pensando en todo lo dicho por Kurt el día anterior. – **Dime.**

**-Solo quiero pedirte perdón, simplemente…. **– empezó, mirándola fijamente, mostrando el arrepentimiento en sus ojos. – **Sé que metí la pata al salir con ellos, que me equivoqué y lo siento mucho… Yo te juro que no tenía intención de salir, pero insistieron y al final me dejé llevar por ellos.**

**-Sigo sin entenderte… **- dijo negando con la cabeza. – **Si me hubieras dicho la verdad, si de verdad estuvieras cansada, tampoco hubieras salido con ellos, así que sigo pensando, que lo único que no te apetecía era estar conmigo.**

**-Eso no es así, quiero estar contigo, me apetece estar contigo, Rachel… Creo que te lo he demostrado en este tiempo. Si no fui a la cena es…** - durante unos segundos se quedó en silencio, hasta que finalmente decidió sincerarse mientras resoplaba. – **Me da miedo que pienses que me acerco a ti por algo que no es… Pensé que una cena podría incomodarte o… no se… que pensaras que quería algo más…**

**-Fui yo la que te invité a cenar, Quinn… **- dijo con el ceño fruncido, tratando de entender lo que quería decir. - **¿Por qué iba a pensar algo así?**

**-No lo sé…**

**-Me dijiste que ya no sentías nada por mí, que no estabas enamorada, ¿lo estás?** – preguntó insegura

**-No… para nada.** – dijo al instante, mirándola a los ojos con un brillo raro, algo que ni ella ni Rachel sabían descifrar.

**-¿Entonces que me estás contando, Quinn? Yo quiero pasar tiempo contigo, porque me estoy sintiendo cómoda, porque somos amigas, pero si por tu parte no es así, si quedas conmigo y eres mi amiga simplemente por pena, no estoy dispuesta.**

**-¿Pero qué pena, Rachel? No soy tu amiga por pena, sino porque quiero.** – dijo ofendida. – **Si me dieras pena o cualquier otra cosa que pienses no estaría perdiendo mi tiempo libre pensando en cómo te pusiste… No me das pena, no entiendo que te hace pensar eso. **– dijo para luego quedar en silencio, Quinn mirando a la morena y esta, con la vista en el suelo. – **Te vuelvo a pedir perdón, pero creo que tu reacción, las cosas que me dijiste no fueron correctas…** - siguió diciendo, viendo como Rachel giraba su cabeza para mirarla. – **Todo lo que dijiste me dolió** – confesó. - **, porque creo que fue injusto por tu parte. Me juzgaste por una metedura de pata que puede tener cualquiera, de la que no te hubieras enterado si no saliera todos los días en una revista. Si he cambiado.** – dijo segura de sí misma por primera vez desde que empezó a hablar. – **No sé qué imagen te has creado de mí en tu cabeza, creo que la que has estado viendo en la prensa estos años… pero tú me conoces, eres de las pocas personas que lo hacen, no dejes que te confundan. Cambiar no significa que sea una persona distinta, soy la misma Quinn pero tratando de dejar las inseguridades y el miedo a ser yo que he tenido toda mi vida, las cicatrices y muchas heridas siguen en mí… **- dijo agachando su cabeza, siendo observada por una Rachel que aguantaba como podía el nudo en su garganta.

**-No quería decir esas cosas… Lo siento… Yo…solo tengo miedo a que vuelvas a desaparecer, Quinn, a que cuando acabe el rodaje no vuelva a saber de ti… No quiero que desaparezcas…**

**-Eso no tiene por qué pasar… No tengo pensado ir a ningún sitio ni perder el contacto contigo, Rachel. Quiero tu amistad, la que te prometí cuando acabamos el instituto, quiero pasármelo bien contigo y hablar y poder escucharte, pero tienes que confiar en mí… No quiero hacerte daño o reírme de ti…**

**-Confío en ti…** - dijo mirándola a los ojos. – **Quiero confiar en ti.**

**-¿Le damos una nueva oportunidad a nuestra amistad?** – preguntó más relajada, estirando su mano para que Rachel la aceptara, pero la morena no solo la aceptó, si no que tiró de ella para acercarla y poder darle un abrazo sentido.

**-Si, por favor… Te prometo que voy a intentar dejar un poco el dramatismo.** – dijo haciendo reír a la rubia.

**-Me gusta tu dramatismo, pero con la dosis justa y cuando no va dirigido hacia mí…** - dijo sonriendo de medio lado, haciendo que la morena se sonrojara. – **Dentro de tres días nos vuelven a dejar el día libre, ¿qué te parece si te enseño lo mejor de Los Angeles?**

**-Me parece perfecto para empezar esta nueva oportunidad.**


	7. Desayuno

Hola!

Estoy de vuelta y lo primero que quiero hacer es pediros mil perdones por no dar señales de vida en estas semanas. Tuve un viaje inesperado por la operación de un familiar y no pude llevarme el ordenador ni pensar mucho en el fic. Ahora ya está todo en orden, ya estoy de vuelta en casa dispuesta a seguir con el fic con la regularidad de antes.

Espero que me entendáis y perdonéis, no era mi intención dejar esto tanto tiempo.

Muchísimas gracias por todas las reviews que vais dejando, sabéis que es lo que ayuda a seguir escribiendo, conocer lo que pensáis de la historia, si va por buen camino o no. Espero seguir leyendo vuestras opiniones.

Un saludo y de nuevo perdón.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 6

Desayuno

Había llegado el día de poner en práctica esa nueva oportunidad. Las chicas no tuvieron más problemas una vez hablaron del asunto, por lo que esos días en el set habían vuelto las bromas y el seguir pasando tiempo juntas. Era agradable para ambas ver cómo podían solucionar las cosas sin que pasara más tiempo del debido, aunque Rachel sabía que era gracias a Quinn, que fue la única que decidió tragarse el orgullo y dar el primer paso a pesar de no tener por qué hacerlo.

A las diez de la mañana, la morena iba saliendo de su casa para encontrarse con Quinn, que la esperaba fuera de ella. El día anterior Quinn le dijo la hora a la que tenía que estar lista y que llevara ropa cómoda, gorra y gafas de sol para poder ir más tranquilas por la calle, por lo que decidió ponerse unos vaqueros y una camiseta.

Rachel no tardó en visualizar a la rubia apoyada en el coche como se estaba volviendo costumbre. Al igual que ella, llevaba unos vaqueros, pero en vez de una camiseta, Quinn se había puesto una sudadera y ya tenía las gafas y la gorra en su estilismo. No podía negarlo, Quinn estaba guapa con cualquier cosa, algo que seguía impresionando a la morena, la cual no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la boca de la rubia ligeramente abierta al verla. Parecía que ella también pensaba igual sobre ella.

**-Cierra la boca, rubia, que se te cae la baba.** – bromeó al llegar a su altura, viendo como la otra le hacía caso de inmediato, dándose cuenta de que había sido descubierta.

**-Estás muy guapa…**

**-Son unos simples vaqueros… Creo que he estado mejor de lo que estoy hoy…**

**-Pues yo creo que estás guapísima.** – dijo guiñándole un ojo mientras se acercaba a dejar un beso en su mejilla, riendo al ver como se sonrojaba la morena. – **Oye, ¿Dónde están la gorra y las gafas? No quiero que nos vayan parando cada dos minutos.**

**-A mí no me paran.**

**-Sí que lo hacen y lo sabes. Cada vez te reconocen más, así que entra a por lo que te dije.** – le ordenó.

**-Lo tengo aquí.** – dijo abriendo el bolso, sacando su gorra para ponérsela en ese momento, haciendo que la rubia se mordiera el labio inferior al verla con ella puesta. Aquella imagen de la morena le parecía adorable.

**-Rachel…**

**-¿Qué?**

**-¿No había otra gorra que no fuesen las iniciales de Nueva York? Estamos en Los Angeles…**

**-Si tengo otra gorra, pero yo estoy orgullosa de haber vivido allí, de algún modo es mi casa…**

**-Vas provocando, nos van a pegar.** – dijo divertida.

**-Bueno, para eso estás tú, se de primera mano que tus bofetadas son matadoras.** – dijo riéndose.

**-Estoy desentrenada, llevo años sin dar una.** – dijo mirándose la mano antes de entrar al coche.

**-¿Santana tuvo el honor de recibir la última?**

**-No, fue un productor.**

**-¿En serio?** – preguntó alucinada, viendo como la rubia ponía el coche en marcha.

**-Si… Digamos que se propasó… Me insinuó que hiciéramos algo que yo no estaba dispuesta para darme el papel de una película, pero en vez de llevarme a la cama se llevó una torta. **– explicó sonriendo orgullosa.

**-¿Y el que hizo?**

**-Me dijo que con esa actitud no iba a llegar a ningún sitio, que si quería triunfar acabaría aceptando eso antes o después. Parece que se equivocó…**

**-Afortunadamente…**

**-Si… Cuando me fui buscaba eso, ser capaz de hacerme valer… Estoy segura de que si me hubiera encontrado a ese hombre un tiempo antes, hubiera cometido una locura más…**

**-Entonces creo la espera ha merecido la pena, el no verte en todo este tiempo…** - dijo sonriéndole dulcemente, contagiando a la rubia que sonreía de igual manera mientras conducía atenta al tráfico.

**-¿Dónde me llevas que no me has dejado ni desayunar?** – preguntó después de unos minutos de silencio.

**-Ya estamos llegando. Te dije que te iba a enseñar lo mejor de Los Angeles, así que para empezar, vamos a ir a desayunar a la cafetería donde mejor te van a atender, no vas a encontrar nada igual.**

**-Te veo muy segura…**

**-Es la cafetería donde trabajé al llegar.** – dijo saliendo del coche, después de aparcar en la entrada de la cafetería.

Rachel no dijo nada, solo observó el lugar. Parecía agradable el sitio. Solo había un par de mesas ocupadas, pero Quinn se dirigió directamente a la barra, sonriendo mientras se desprendía de la gorra y las gafas ante la imagen de una mujer que se encontraba haciendo un café de espaldas a ella.

**-Deberías tomarte unas vacaciones, trabajas demasiado y te estás haciendo mayor.** – dijo la rubia burlona, viendo como la mujer se giraba y reía por la broma.

**-¿A quién llamas mayor? Estoy en plena forma, además, ¿Quién se va a hacer cargo de esto, tu?**

**-No me importaría**. – dijo abrazando a la mujer que había salido de detrás de la barra para saludarla. – **Hoy he traído a alguien…**

**-Veo que no es Brody.** – dijo haciendo reír a las dos chicas. –** Él ya me ha presentado a su novia, ¿es eso, es tu novia? ¿O por fin me traes a una estrella de Hollywood aquí?**

**-Es Rachel Berry, una amiga. Rachel, ella es Lindsey**. – dijo haciendo las presentaciones. - **No es mi novia y en cuanto a lo de estrella de Hollywood, lo es en Broadway y en unos meses, lo será aquí.**

**-Oh, ya sé quién eres…** - dijo acercándose a ella. – **Estás rodando con Quinn ¿verdad?**

**-Si…** - contestó la morena sonriéndole, devolviendo el cálido abrazo que la mujer de unos cuarenta años de edad le daba.

**-Pues estás en tu casa, serás bienvenida siempre que quieras. Quinn no suele traer amigos, de hecho, el único amigo que conozco es Brody y porque se encontraron aquí… -** le reprochó a la rubia, que ponía los ojos en blanco. **– Sentaos, voy a haceros un desayuno rico, rico. ¿Tú tomas café, Rachel o te pongo un batido de chocolate como a Quinn?**

**-Eh, yo prefiero un café…** - dijo mirando a la rubia, intentando aguantar la risa al ver que la otra miraba a otro sitio haciéndose la desentendida por lo del batido. – **Wow, Quinn, un batido de chocolate…que mayor**. – le susurró una vez que Lindsey se volvía a perder detrás de la barra.

**-Cállate, Berry.** – dijo mirándola de reojo mientras tomaba asiento en un taburete en la barra. – **Me gustan los batidos, ¿Qué pasa?**

**-Nada, están riquísimos.** – dijo riendo suavemente por la actitud de la rubia. La morena observó unos segundos los movimientos de Lindsey, hasta que Quinn habló, consiguiendo captar su total atención.

**-Lindsey es como una madre para mi aquí… Ella y Brody son lo más cercano a una familia que tengo. Cuando entré por primera vez aquí, estaba desesperada… A penas me quedaba dinero para un par de semanas, vivía en un apartamento que daba miedo y estaba muy lejos de mis objetivos. Supongo que le di lástima, porque aunque no necesitaba camarero me contrató.** – le iba explicando con una sonrisa melancólica.

**-¿Por qué no le pediste ayuda a tu madre?**

**-Ya te lo dije, no quería su ayuda, ni de ella ni de nadie de mi familia.** – dijo cortante, desviando la mirada, haciendo saber a Rachel que no era un tema agradable para ella. La morena asintió, aceptando el silencio, sabiendo que cuando Quinn creyera conveniente le contaría que le pasaba con su familia. -** En cierto modo, le debo todo lo que soy ahora a Lindsey… **- siguió hablando después de un momento de silencio. -** Me ayudó todo lo que pudo para que consiguiera ser actriz.** **Me facilitaba los turnos para que pudiera ir a castings y si me desanimaba, me daba un abrazo, me levantaba la barbilla y me decía "No te eches atrás por unos cuantos que no saben apreciar tu talento, cuando menos lo esperes, alguien llegará y lo sabrá ver y ese día, seré feliz de que mi niña de Lima triunfe, porque cuando te conozcan, no te dejarán escapar." Y tuvo razón…** - decía con media sonrisa. - **Me hizo sentir parte de su familia y a Brody igual, nos tendió la mano cuando éramos unos críos sin rumbo y ahora todo sigue igual con ella. Es agradable venir y que te traten como a una persona y no como a una estrella, tener a alguien que te mantenga sujeta en tierra. Por eso venimos todas las semanas Brody y yo.**

**-Vaya… Me ha parecido que era alguien especial, pero ahora no tengo dudas. Tienes suerte, no hay muchas personas como Lindsey en el mundo.**

**-Lo sé.** – dijo sonriendo con total agradecimiento a la mujer, que en ese momento ponía el desayuno delante de ellas. – **Gracias.** – dijo guiñándole un ojo.

**-¿Por qué no has traído a ningún amigo aquí para que la conozcan?** – preguntó una vez que la mujer siguió con su trabajo.

**-He traído a Brody.**

**-Él no cuenta, os encontrasteis aquí y conoce a Lindsey igual que tú. Me refiero a tus amigos.**

**-Porque son mis amigos, pero son para pasarlo bien, para salir de fiesta o divertirme pasando un día agradable en cualquier sitio. Ellos no estarían cerca de mí si no fuera famosa y no quiero decir que sean malas personas, sino que viven en un mundo y piensan distinto a mí. Yo me lo paso bien con ellos, pero a la hora de los temas serios, no acudo a ellos, no les dejo entrar del todo en mi vida, no sé si me entiendes…** - dijo mirando a la morena, que después de unos segundos analizando la explicación asintió. – **Y lo mismo con mis parejas… No quiero a alguien a mi lado que piense que soy perfecta, solo quiero a alguien que conozca mis defectos y los acepte. Mis novias se enamoraron de la actriz, se dejaron deslumbrar por los focos que hay a nuestro alrededor, y cuando conocieron a la persona que hay detrás de la fama se cansaron. Supongo que no soy una persona fácil. Mis amigos de verdad, los que saben absolutamente todo de mí y en los que confío plenamente, los puedo contar con los dedos de una mano…**

**-¿Quiénes son? Uno es Brody ¿Y los demás?** – preguntó sin acabar de creerse que alguien se cansara de Quinn, que no viera lo maravillosa que era, que al empezar a conocer a la verdadera rubia la dejaran. A ella le pasaba todo lo contrario, cada cosa nueva que iba descubriendo de Quinn la asombraba más, provocando una tremenda admiración por la chica que tenía delante.

**-Pues…tu…** - dijo sorprendiendo a Rachel. – **Por eso no entiendo que creas que te ofrezco mi amistad por pena… Me cuesta muchísimo confiar en la gente Rachel, pero por alguna razón, siempre he tenido facilidad para confiar en ti… No sé si me equivocaré… Espero que no, que no me falles…** - dijo mostrando un momento de fragilidad.

**-No lo haré.** – dijo seria. – **Agradezco que te abras a mí, que me des la oportunidad de conocerte de verdad, sin barreras… Sé que te cuesta, por eso lo valoro y confío en ti de igual forma…**

**-¿Qué tal el desayuno, chicas?** – preguntó Lindsey, sentándose al lado de las chicas, interrumpiendo el cruce de miradas que mantenían en ese momento.

**-Muy rico, creo que voy a empezar a venir a menudo.** – dijo la morena apartando la mirada de Quinn con una sonrisa.

**-Ya sabes que eres más que bienvenida**. – dijo desviando la mirada a la puerta por donde entraba un hombre. – **Parece que no me van a dejar parar hoy…**

**-Quédate aquí, lo atiendo yo**. – dijo levantándose y metiéndose detrás de la barra.

**-Siempre hace lo mismo, hasta que no atiende a dos o tres personas no se va tranquila…** - dijo negando con la cabeza.

**-Buenos días.** – saludó amablemente al cliente la rubia.

**-Buenos dí-as… ¿Eres Quinn Fabray?** – preguntó el hombre al levantar la vista y verla.

**-No, no lo soy, pero debo parecerme a ella porque no es el primero que me lo dice…** - mintió, aguantando la risa al igual que Rachel. – **Pero la morena que está ahí sí que es la actriz famosa, Rachel Berry.**

**-Oh, es verdad**. – dijo el hombre mirando en la dirección que le indicaba Quinn.

**-¿Qué le parece si le pongo un café con un autógrafo dedicado de la señorita?**

**-¿Me harías el favor de pedírselo?** – preguntó entusiasmado.

**-Claro, ahora mismo, es bastante simpática para ser actriz…** - dijo haciendo que tanto Lindsey como Rachel negaran con la cabeza mientras reían suavemente. - **¿Cómo se llama?**

**-Gary.**

**-Muy bien, Gary, ahora le traigo su café y su autógrafo.**

**-Gracias.** – dijo viendo como Quinn se acercaba sonriente a la morena.

**-Pobre hombre… Si supiera con quien está hablando en realidad…** - dijo Rachel cuando Quinn le pasó un papel y un boli.

**-Gary se ha quedado contentísimo de conseguir el autógrafo de la nueva estrella, otro día le daré el mio y me sacaré una foto con él para recompensar**. – dijo guiñándole un ojo y dándose la vuelta para preparar el pedido del hombre una vez que la morena terminó ese autógrafo.

**-No tiene remedio…** - dijo Lindsey, sacando de su ensimismamiento a Rachel, que se había quedado mirando los pasos de la rubia. La morena sonrió, fijando su vista en la mujer. - **La adoro… Es encantadora y tiene un corazón de oro. Cada vez que viene intenta ayudarme a atender sin importarle que ahora sea una estrella y no tenga por qué hacer esto. No me gusta que lo haga, pero es demasiado testaruda.** – dijo sacando una sonrisa en Rachel. – **¿Sabes? Es la persona más generosa que conozco… Yo… tengo dos hijas y una de ellas ya está en la universidad. Con la cafetería podemos vivir bien, pero costear una carrera hubiera sido muy difícil para mí… Mi marido murió poco antes de conocer a Quinn y mi vida dio un giro bastante brusco… Pero esa rubia ha sido un ángel caído del cielo… Aunque ella no lo sepa me ha ayudado enormemente desde que entró por esa puerta toda desprotegida del mundo y ahora con la fama, no sabe que darme a mí y a mi familia… Me he negado a todo, pero Quinn me ayudó económicamente para reformar la cafetería y encima le está pagando la carrera a mí Jess… Le debo mucho…**

**-Ella opina lo mismo de usted… Me ha contado cosas y le ayudó muchísimo. Me volví a encontrar con Quinn hace unos meses y a veces todavía me cuesta creer que sea la misma chica que conocía. Ella solía ser más… egoísta**… - dijo casi susurrando, asegurándose que Quinn seguía ocupada, haciendo que la mujer sonriera al escucharla.

**-Lo sé. Quinn llegó aquí siendo totalmente hermética con su vida pasada, hasta que poco a poco empezó a confiar en mí, a contarme cosas de su vida en Lima o en Yale. No paraba de hablar de una tal Rachel Berry…** - dijo para sorpresa de la morena. – **Siempre te tenía presente, nombrándote cada vez que tenía ocasión, asegurándome que aquella chica había nacido para triunfar en la vida… Y entonces me confesó que estaba enamorada de ti, al igual que Brody, pero que ella se comportó bastante mal contigo durante una época. Que quede entre nosotras, pero a Quinn le costó horrores superarte, lo que Brody consiguió en meses, a ella le tomó años a pesar de que me jurara y perjurara que eras pasado. **– susurró dejando petrificada a Rachel, que no sabía que aquel enamoramiento por ella hubiera sido tan fuerte. - **Me contó sobre su mal carácter, su soberbia y lo egocéntrica que podía ser, aunque ya había podido observar algo de lo que me contaba…** - dijo sonriendo. – **Pero Quinn quería cambiar y lo consiguió… En realidad, su cambio es simple, ha dejado salir a la verdadera Quinn, ha dejado de refugiarse en un caparazón y detrás de una capa de hielo. La que ves ahí, es lo que hay, una chica sencilla con un pasado complicado y con unas ganas tremendas de ser y hacer feliz, pero con la misma esencia de siempre.**

Rachel no habría descrito mejor a la rubia. Aquella mujer le abrió los ojos a una Quinn nueva, fresca y que cada vez más, llamaba poderosamente su atención, sus ganas de seguir descubriéndola, sabiendo que lo que había dentro le atraía bastante, demasiado diría.

**-Trátala bien…** - volvió a hablar, sacándola de sus pensamientos. – **Cuida la amistad que te está ofreciendo, porque no suele dársela a cualquiera…**

**-Lo intento, créeme, cada día me doy más cuenta de la oportunidad que me está dando de entrar en su vida… Ni siquiera cuando nuestra amistad se hizo más fuerte en el instituto me dejó conocerla bien. Ahora lo está haciendo y pienso aprovecharlo.**

**-Entonces bien…**

**-¿Has terminado de desayunar? Tengo que seguir enseñándote Los Angeles y aquí dentro todo el día no podré hacerlo.** – dijo una recién llegada Quinn, ignorante de lo que se había hablado en su ausencia.

**-Sí, ya estoy lista para conocer todo lo que quieras enseñarme.** – respondió Rachel, consciente de que aquella frase significaba más para ella que para la rubia, ya que estaba dispuesta a profundizar en esa amistad, dispuesta a conocer cada recoveco de la intrigante mente y arrolladora personalidad de Quinn Fabray, pero no la estrella de Hollywood, sino su amiga, de la chica que salió de Lima con una carga de pasado sobre sus hombros demasiado pesada para una simple adolescente. Si Santana no era capaz de olvidar, de pasar página, ella sí lo era, así que haría caso a Kurt. Estaba entusiasmada por descubrir donde podría llevarla esa amistad.


	8. Heridas abiertas

Hola!

Aquí estoy de nuevo con nuevo capítulo. Hoy ha sido mi cumpleaños, así que después de soplar las velas y antes de irme de fiesta he pasado a dejaros otro pedacito. Espero que los regalos vengan en forma de muchos comentarios!

Un besazo y a celebrar!

* * *

CAPÍTULO 7

Heridas abiertas

Llevaban toda la mañana visitando los lugares menos conocidos de Los Angeles pero que Quinn creía que eran los mejores. Rachel en un principio pensó que le haría un tour por los lugares más emblemáticos de la ciudad, pero ahora, sentadas en un restaurante nada glamuroso, alejado de la ostentosidad de Hollywood, la morena agradecía aquellos lugares desconocidos que había ido descubriendo gracias a la rubia. Parques, museos insignificantes a primera vista o aquel simple restaurante acompañada por las conversaciones y bromas junto a Quinn, estaban haciendo de su día uno de los mejores.

Llevaban varios minutos en silencio, cada una acabando de degustar su plato. En el tiempo que llevaba quedando más con Quinn, Rachel había aprendido a respetar los silencios de la rubia. De vez en cuando, solía quedarse ensimismada en más de una ocasión, pensativa, con la mirada perdida mientras parecía esforzarse por encontrar la fórmula de algo totalmente concentrada, olvidándose de su alrededor.

A la morena no le molestaba que la dejara fuera durante esos minutos. Aprovechaba para observarla, para intentar adivinar el rumbo de sus pensamientos, examinando cada gesto, cada mueca. Había veces en que Quinn salía del trance al darse cuenta que había estado demasiado tiempo en su propia pompa, disculpándose con una sonrisa tímida que Rachel aceptaba, sabiendo que tras eso había dos posibilidades, una era que se lo guardara para ella y no compartiera aquello que parecía tan interesante en su cabeza y otra era que la rubia se abriera a ella, sacando a la morena de la curiosidad que le causaban aquellos silencios.

Esta vez parecía que la segunda opción era la elegida por Quinn, rompiendo el cómodo silencio que había entre las dos.

**-A mi madre no le hacía mucha gracia que no aceptara su dinero…** - empezó, sorprendiendo a Rachel por el tema del que parecía iría la conversación. – **Yo…no lo quería, no podía aceptarlo… **- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

**-¿Por qué? **

**-Porque no quería nada de ella… Sigo sin quererlo.** – confesó mirándola a los ojos.

**-¿No te hablas con tu madre? ¿Te llevas mal con ella? Pensaba que cuando volviste a tu casa con ella, las cosas estaban bien…**

**-Si me hablo con ella y no nos llevamos mal, pero la evito todo lo que puedo… Las cosas nunca volvieron a ser lo mismo… En casa apenas cruzábamos palabra, supongo que no le facilitaba la conversación por mucho que lo intentara y luego cuando vine a Los Angeles acabé de distanciarme de ella… Empecé por no coger su dinero y seguí al no volver a Lima desde entonces…**

**-¿No has vuelto a Lima desde que llegaste aquí?**

**-No, ni pienso hacerlo. Allí no queda nada más que recuerdos y la mayoría no son agradables para mí…** - dijo desviando la mirada brevemente, ligeramente abrumada por esos recuerdos, viendo como Rachel asentía sin decir nada. – **Ha venido a visitarme en varias ocasiones, después de que le pusiera mil excusas para que no viniera y nos llamamos en ocasiones especiales, ya sabes, cumpleaños o navidades… Parece que cada año se da un poco más por vencida conmigo…** - dijo casi en un susurro, agachando la mirada.

**-¿Y tú padre y tu hermana?** – preguntó, recibiendo una risa irónica de la rubia que volvía a fijar su mirada en ella.

**-Mi hermana pasó de mí hasta que empecé a salir en las revistas… Entonces quiso acercarse y ser la hermana mayor que no fue cuando lo necesité… Mi madre me pidió que lo intentara, que le diera una oportunidad y lo intenté, te juro que lo intenté, pero verla con sus hijos con su marido, tan hipócrita, con su vida tan…clásicamente perfecta… Me asqueaba, podía conmigo, así que me negué a seguir manteniendo contacto, el único que mantenemos es por mis sobrinos, ellos no tienen la culpa de nada y no se parecen en nada a algo que tenga que ver con mi familia.** – dijo con media sonrisa al pensar en ellos, dibujando una en la morena al escucharla. – **Voy a visitarlos a Chicago de vez en cuando o ellos pasan algunas semanas aquí conmigo cuando tengo más tiempo. Es lo único que le puedo agradecer a Frannie, que no me negara ver a mis sobrinos.**

**-¿Son los que están en algunas fotos de tu casa?** – la rubia se lo confirmó asintiendo. – **Son muy guapos.**

**-Sí, y muy traviesos.** – dijo riendo. – **La próxima vez que vengan te los presentaré, ya verás cómo sales huyendo en una hora**. – dijo provocando una suave risa en Rachel, luego siguió hablando. – **Mi padre murió hace dos años…**

**-Lo siento mucho, Quinn, no sabía nada.** – dijo cogiendo la mano de la rubia por encima de la mesa, apretándola suavemente como muestra de afecto, recibiendo una sonrisa sincera por parte de Quinn.

**-No lo sientas, yo no lo sentí.** – dijo siendo consciente de lo duras que sonaban aquellas palabras. – **Era mi padre, pero fue el que me complicó la vida cuando era solo una adolescente… Y luego… Luego ni siquiera se molestó en pedir perdón, en buscarme y arreglar las cosas. No volví a saber nada de él hasta que mi hermana me llamó para decírmelo. Ni siquiera fui a su entierro.**

**-¿Y te arrepientes?** – preguntó buscando en sus ojos algo de arrepentimiento, pero no lo encontró, lo único que vio fue dolor.

**-No, no tenía nada que hacer allí. A los pocos días me enteré que me había dejado cincuenta mil dólares para ella… Que cuando cumpliera los dieciocho los heredaría…** - explicó sin ser consciente de que Rachel no sabía a quién se refería. – **Rechacé la herencia de inmediato, se la pase a mi hermana para que hiciera lo que le diera la gana, yo no iba a permitir que recibiera ese dinero… Me echó de su casa porque me quedé embarazada, no le importó una mierda lo que fue de mi o de ella y una vez muerto me da dinero para ella ¿para qué? ¿Para resolverle el futuro? No lo necesito y mucho menos Beth… **- dijo con todo el dolor de su corazón, nombrando por primera vez al motivo de todas sus disputas familiares, provocando en Rachel una ráfaga de comprensión por la mujer que tenía delante. – **Si alguna vez necesita algo, me sobra el dinero para darle la luna, pero con mi dinero, no con el de alguien que puso la primera piedra para separarme de ella.**

Y ahí estaba, la oportunidad ideal para que la morena preguntara algo que llevaba rondando por su mente desde que la vio, pero que había preferido callar por el tema tan delicado, no queriendo molestar a Quinn.

**-¿Sabes algo de ella? ¿Le…has vuelto a ver?** – preguntó lentamente, asegurándose de sonar dulce, pero aun así, el cambio en los ojos de Quinn era evidente. Su mirada no transmitía más que dolor y rabia.

**-No…** - dijo aguantando el nudo en su garganta. – **Desde que Shelby se fue del McKinley después de intentar quitársela no he sabido nada… Desapareció. La busqué un tiempo, pero está claro que no quería que la encontrara. Muchas veces he pensado en utilizar mi fama para encontrarla, en contratar al mejor detective y que me dé una respuesta, pero soy consciente de que me equivoqué y que estoy pagando las consecuencias… No puedo presentarme en la vida de Beth cuando renuncié a ella nada más nacer y menos cuando me dieron una oportunidad de oro para estar cerca de ella y la desaproveché…**

**-¿Cuántos años tiene ahora?**

**-Hace tres semanas cumplió diez años…**

**-No puedo creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo…**

**-Ni yo… No dejo de imaginármela, de ponerle cara, de pensar en cómo le irán las cosas en el cole, si tiene muchos amigos…** - dijo suspirando profundamente. – **No puedo mirar a la cara a mi madre sin ver a Beth… Cada vez que la miro o hablo con ella, lo único que quiero es atacarla por no haberme ayudado, así que sigo huyendo de ella, pagándole con silencio y sé que ella lo sabe, que sufre por mi comportamiento, pero no puedo evitarlo… Lo llevo clavado todo lo que pasé y las repercusiones que van a tener en mi toda mi vida. No voy a tener a mi hija conmigo, nunca.** – dijo limpiando una solitaria lagrima que corría por su mejilla. – **Sé que tengo mucha culpa en que eso sea así, que la decisión la tomé yo, pero no vi otra salida… Mi familia me dio la espalda y me dejó sin lo más grande que he hecho en mi vida… Yo no volveré a sentirme así, jamás seré madre.** - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

**-Puedes serlo, eres joven. Encontrarás a alguien con quien formar una familia.**

**-El día que encuentre a la persona indicada, tendrá que entender que no quiero hijos. No pienso darle a alguien lo que no le di a Beth.**

**-Eso será injusto para tu pareja.** – dijo intentando que entrara en razón.

**-Pues lo tendrá que entender, es lo que hay. Tampoco sería justo para Beth que sea la madre de otra persona cuando a ella se lo negué.** – dijo muy segura de lo que decía. Rachel prefirió guardar silencio, no queriendo entrar a debatir algo tan delicado para la rubia. - **Tú… ¿Tú sabes algo de Shelby?** – preguntó después de unos segundos con la esperanza inundando sus ojos, rompiéndole el corazón a Rachel.

**-No… Lo siento.** – dijo sin saber bien como no provocarle más dolor. – **Shelby siguió apareciendo en mi vida intermitentemente. Vino a verme a Nueva York, me ayudó con mi audición de Funny Girl y ni siquiera pude decirle que conseguí el papel… Cambió de ciudad y cambió de móvil, hasta que un año después apareció de nuevo para hacer lo mismo. Lo soporté un tiempo, pero acabé pidiéndole que me olvidara, que hiciera como si no existiera como yo haría con ella. Esas idas y venidas solo me hacían daño, Quinn… Cuando me ilusionaba por tenerla, porque se quedase en mi vida y compartir nuestros momentos como madre e hija desaparecía sin decir nada y me dejaba destrozada.** – dijo evitando la mirada de la rubia, sabiendo que después del momento de Quinn, podría romperse por todas las emociones acumuladas. – **Al menos hizo eso bien conmigo, respetó lo que le pedí, porque no he vuelto a saber de ella hasta el día de hoy. Y en cuanto a Beth… No la vi nunca, supongo que quería evitar que viera que con ella si estaba actuando como se debería haber portado conmigo, pero sé que estaba bien, que estaba bien cuidada y que recibía el cariño y el amor que tocaba.**

**-Bien…** - dijo soltando el aire contenido en sus pulmones durante la conversación. – **Gracias por decírmelo y siento mucho que Shelby no te acabara de valorar…**

**-No te preocupes, está asumido y superado.** – dijo forzando una sonrisa.

**-Bueno, ¿porque no dejamos ya este tema? Nos estamos poniendo demasiado sentimentales con todo esto. Vamos a dejar las cosas malas a un lado y a acabar de pasar este día maravilloso de la mejor manera ¿vale? **– dijo recuperando su actitud de siempre, sonriendo de oreja a oreja a una Rachel que la miraba admirándola.

**-Vale…**

Salieron del restaurante sin comer postre, ya que Quinn quería llevarla a su heladería preferida. Rachel decidió dejar la gorra y las gafas en el bolso, cansada de andar camuflada y la rubia, resignada, hizo lo mismo con sus gafas, pero manteniendo la gorra. A la morena le hacía gracia ver el entusiasmo de Quinn por enseñarle la ciudad, queriendo que Rachel por fin se sintiera casi como en casa en Los Angeles y la verdad es que lo estaba consiguiendo. Allí tenía a la rubia y ahora que empezaba a conocer más a fondo los sitios que merecían la pena, la idea de pasar más de una larga temporada en la ciudad no parecía para nada descabellado. Establecer su hogar en Los Angeles era un planteamiento real gracias a que afortunadamente parecía que no le faltaría trabajo, por lo que no tendría que volver de inmediato a los escenarios de Broadway.

Caminaban en dirección a otro punto de la visita guiada que Quinn había preparado, metidas de lleno en sus historias, en sus propias bromas y recuerdos.

**-Mira, un instituto, aquí podrás traer a tus hijos, seguro que es el mejor de Los Angeles, no te lo puedo asegurar al cien por cien porque no tengo muchas referencias en la materia, pero seguro que lo es.** – dijo haciendo reír a la morena, sin percatarse de la hora que era. Hora punta de salida de colegios e institutos y dos estrellas de Hollywood estaban rondando por los alrededores. – **Mierda.** – fue lo único que dijo al darse cuenta de la situación. Los adolescentes empezaban a salir, emprendiendo el camino a sus casas o buscando a sus padres dentro de los coches y si alguno notaba la presencia de las chicas, nadie las salvaría de ser rodeadas por cientos de hormonas andantes. Después de ajustarse la gorra, Quinn actuó en menos de un segundo, atrapando a una Rachel que no se percataba de nada entre sus brazos, apoyándose ella en una pared, vigilando que nadie las reconociera mientras se tapaban la una a la otra.

Quinn estaba tan concentrada en que no las viesen, vigilando que nadie hiciera algo extraño, que no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba provocando en Rachel. La posición en la que habían quedado era bastante comprometida, al menos así lo veía una morena que notaba las manos de Quinn en su trasero para pegarla a ella totalmente. Estaban a escasos centímetros y la mirada de Rachel estaba clavada en los labios de la rubia.

**-Quinn…** - intentó llamar su atención, queriendo deshacerse de una repentina sequedad en su boca.

**-Shh, no digas mi nombre**. – susurró sin mirarla.

**-¿Qué…que estás haciendo?** – insistió con un hilo de voz.

**-Rach, nos van a descubrir. **

Rachel no entendía que pasaba, pero estaba demasiado concentrada en pasear su mirada por los labios y la mirada perdida de Quinn. No entendía que le estaba pasando, no entendía porque aquella cercanía la estaba poniendo tan nerviosa y no entraba en su cabeza porque tenía el impulso de lanzarse a los labios de la rubia. Aquello no podía estar pasándole. Sus pensamientos iban a mil por hora hasta que decidió que llevaba demasiado tiempo sin sexo, que necesitaba encontrar a alguien que le quitara aquellas ideas repentinas y estúpidas de besar a Quinn, ¡su amiga! No podía ser otra cosa…

Pero mientras ese alguien llegaba, seguía en trance, sin poder apartar su mirada. Los centímetros que las separaban, esa proximidad de notar todo su cuerpo pegado al suyo estaban matándola y Quinn seguía sin darse cuenta.

**-Por fin, parece que han salido todos…** - dijo antes de bajar su mirada para encontrar los ojos de Rachel en sus labios, siendo consciente de la postura de sus cuerpos.

Cuando la morena subió su mirada para encontrarse con la de Quinn, ambas tragaron con dificultad, quedando atrapadas la una en la otra. Estaban tan cerca… Y sus labios parecían llamarse… ¿Qué pasaría si simplemente rompieran la inexistente distancia? La rubia se obligó a reaccionar o al menos a decir cualquier cosa por estúpida que fuese, ignorando el ritmo acelerado de su corazón.

**-Yo…estaban saliendo y…nos iban a pillar…** - se explicó nerviosamente. – **Pero ya…ya se han ido…**

**-¿Entonces puedes soltarme ya?** – preguntando sin ser brusca, avergonzada por lo que hubiera hecho si llegan a pasar dos segundos más.

**-Oh, lo siento, solo era para disimular, para que no se dieran cuenta…** - dijo aflojando el agarre de sus brazos, dejando que el aire volviera a pasar entre ellas.

**-Quinn…**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Tus manos…siguen en mi culo…** - dijo la morena, provocando que de forma inmediata, la rubia alejara sus manos de ahí, escondiéndolas en su espalda.

**-Lo siento… Yo…no me he dado cuenta, no lo he hecho aposta… No era mi intención…** - se disculpó de forma precipitada, con los nervios invadiendo su cuerpo.

**-Está bien, no pasa nada…** - dijo aclarándose la voz, tranquilizándose a sí misma después de la escena. – **Vamos…vamos a continuar…**

La tarde iba pasando y la incomodidad se había apoderado de ellas por completo. La conversación no fluía, la vergüenza las invadía cada vez que se miraban y las dos no dejaban de darle vueltas al error que estuvieron a punto de cometer.

**-Bueno ya está.** – dijo Quinn cansada. – **Ha sido una tontería y esto se está volviendo muy incómodo. Somos amigas, no pasa nada porque nos acerquemos un poco más de la cuenta para disimular…** - se excusó. – **Parecemos dos niñas de quince años…**

**-Tienes toda la razón.** – dijo ante la queja de la rubia. – **Estamos haciendo un mundo de una tontería. **

**-¿Entonces estamos bien? ¿Amigas como siempre? **– preguntó entrecerrando los ojos, sacando una sonrisa en Rachel que no dudó en abrazarla al notar el ambiente nuevamente distendido.

**-Amigas.**

**-Genial, porque ahora voy a llevarte a un lugar maravilloso, estoy segura de que no has visto nada parecido en tu vida.**

En coche llegaron hasta el parque Griffith. No había muchas personas aquel día haciendo caminatas como era habitual, así que después de que Rachel le reprochara a la rubia lo poco original que había sido en esa ocasión al pensar que la llevaba a ver el famoso cartel de Hollywood, se asustó al verse arrastrada por Quinn, que desviándose del camino, tomaba un atajo poco visible para el resto.

**-Quinn, en serio, ya había visto el letrero, ¿Por qué no volvemos ya? No me gusta esto y llevamos caminando un buen rato. **

**-Deja de quejarte un minuto, ya verás cómo merece la pena.**

**-No lo creo, ¿qué me vas a enseñar un árbol?**

**-¿Confías en mí, Rachel?** – preguntó deteniéndose un segundo.

**-Sí.** – contestó sin dudar, sorprendiéndose por la seguridad de su respuesta, algo que hizo sonreír a la rubia.

**-Entonces sigue andando, queda poco.**

Y no se arrepintió, Rachel no podía arrepentirse de haber confiado en Quinn al llegar al sitio adecuado. Delante de ella, tenía la inmensidad de la ciudad de Los Angeles a sus pies en una atmosfera que solo transmitía tranquilidad y paz, relajación. Al ver que la rubia tomaba asiento en el suelo, la imitó.

**-Esto es lo más perfecto que he visto en mi vida…** - dijo sin poder apartar la mirada de aquella vista.

**-Te lo he dicho…** - dijo sonriendo, observando lo mismo.

**-¿Cómo lo descubriste?**

**-Por casualidad. Un día, aburrida con Brody nos dio por jugar a los exploradores y acabamos aquí. En ese instante se convirtió en mi lugar favorito en el mundo.** **Por aquí no pasa nadie, está escondido, así que Brody no lo sabe, pero no he parado de venir desde entonces.** - confesó mientras cerraba los ojos para recibir la brisa del aire californiano, observada por una Rachel embobada ante aquella imagen. – **Este lugar me da paz, me ayuda a pensar, a escucharme a mí misma, así que cuando algo me preocupa o los recuerdos duelen más que de costumbre, vengo aquí y me siento mucho mejor.**

**-¿Y en qué piensas cuando estás aquí? ¿En mí?** – preguntó con tono burlón, haciendo reír a la rubia.

**-No puedo negarte que más de un pensamiento ha sido para ti… Pero no sé, suelo analizar si mi vida está yendo por el buen camino y sobretodo pienso en el pasado, en como mi padre me convirtió en una persona odiosa por su afán de que su familia debía ser la mejor, en lo diferente que podría ser mi vida ahora si mi madre o yo nos hubiéramos revelado contra él, si yo hubiera sido valiente para hacerme responsable de mis errores y me pregunto constantemente si hubiera sido más feliz de lo que soy ahora…**

**-No puedes atormentarte con eso, tu misma lo dijiste hace años, no puedes cambiar tu pasado, pero puedes dejarlo pasar y empezar tu futuro y tú de algún modo lo has hecho, Quinn. Has seguido adelante y te ha ido bien, por mucho que remuevas, las cosas no van a ser diferentes a lo que son. **

**-Es difícil.** – dijo asimilando sus palabras y el hecho de que Rachel se acordara de algo que dijo hacía tantos años. – **Mira, te estás perdiendo lo mejor.** – dijo señalando el horizonte.

El sol empezaba a descender por lo que la luz anaranjada del momento hacía que aquel sitio se sintiera más especial de lo que ya era.

**-¿Por qué me has enseñado este lugar? Quiero decir, es tu sitio…**

**-Me apetecía…** - dijo clavando su mirada en ella. – **No voy a permitir que vengas a robármelo, pero puedo compartirlo contigo de vez en cuando si quieres.**

**-Me encantaría…** - dijo volviendo su vista a la ciudad con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara.

**-¿Te apetece ir al teatro?**

**-¿Ahora?**

**-Si**

**-Mira como estamos vestidas… Será mejor dejarlo para otro día.**

**-No importa la ropa, no vamos a ir a que nos saquen la foto para la portada de mañana. Es algo informal. ¿Te animas? **– preguntó levantándose y estirando su mano hacia la morena.

**-Sí, vamos a completar este día.** – sonrió aceptando su mano para incorporarse.

No supo cómo no lo dedujo antes, no podía ser otra cosa y no supo verlo. En cuanto la obra dio comienzo, casi se cae del asiento al ver en medio del escenario a Brody. Giró hacia Quinn que la miraba a modo de disculpa, con su mejor cara de actriz, fingiendo no haber roto un plato en su vida.

**-Esta me la pagas… Te odio, Fabray…** - dijo frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos en la butaca.

**-Ya…No seas dramática anda.** – dijo dándole un codazo amistoso.

**-Yo no soy dramática.** – fue lo único que dijo, dejando a la rubia con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios.

Después de una hora y media, la obra finalizó con un gran aplauso del público. Las chicas dejaron que la gente saliera antes que ellas para pasar desapercibidas, logrando que los únicos que se fijaran en ellas fueran las personas de sus lados, a los que se limitaron a sonreír amablemente y los que entendieron que no era momento ni lugar para acorralarlas.

**-¿Quieres saludarlo? Si no quieres, no importa, nos vamos.**

**-¿Cómo nos vamos a ir? ¡Nos ha visto! Te ha saludado al final… Si nos vamos va a pensar que huyo de él o que no quiero verlo.**

**-Pero no querías verlo, estás nerviosa.**

**-Porque no lo veo hace muchos años, Quinn y la última vez no fue muy agradable que digamos, descubrí que era un gigoló y le confesé que seguía enamorada de Finn… No nos deja en muy buen lugar**. – susurró mirando a su alrededor.

**-Tranquilízate.** – dijo intentando aguantar la risa. – **No pasa nada, te dije que Brody no lo tiene en cuenta. Mira ahí viene.**

Efectivamente, el chico se acercaba a ellas con cara de circunstancia al ver a la morena junto a Quinn. En el escenario no se había fijado en ella, pero después de la primera impresión, dibujó una sonrisa encantadora en su cara.

**-Rachel, cuanto tiempo. Me alegro de verte. No sabía que ibais a venir.** – dijo acercándose a ella para abrazarla, calmando de esa manera los nervios de Rachel, que al ver la actitud amistosa del chico se relajó.

**-Hola, Brody. Quinn lo propuso y aquí estamos.** – dijo mirando de reojo a la rubia a su lado. – **La obra es muy buena, has estado genial.**

**-Oh, muchas gracias.** – dijo algo tímido, pasando su mano por el cuello. – **Solo es una forma de despejarme.** – dijo dándole un beso a Quinn. – **Hola, rubia.**

**-Hola, rompecorazones.** – dijo pasando su mano por su cintura para quedarse abrazada a él.

**-¿Os apetece ir a tomar algo? Así me ponéis al día con la película. **– propuso el chico.

Sentados en una terraza conversaban animadamente. Rachel al principio estaba totalmente desubicada, asimilando ver a aquellos dos tan cercanos, con tanta confianza, pero media hora después, ambos la hicieron sentir a gusto, incluyéndola en sus bromas y temas de conversación. Se sentía cómoda, no podía negarlo. La que no se sintió tan cómoda fue Quinn al final de la noche y todo por culpa de Brody.

**-Oh, Rachel, me encanta que estés aquí, pero tienes que prometerme que algún día volverás a Broadway… Eres un genio, una estrella en el escenario. Cada vez que Quinn y yo íbamos a verte salíamos más alucinados.** – dijo para acto seguido recibir una patada directa a su espinilla por parte de la rubia, que al recibir una mirada cuestionando lo que había hecho, lo fulminó con la mirada.

**-Un momento, ¿me habéis visto actuar en Broadway?**

**-Eh, si…** - contestó el chico algo cohibido por la repentina tensión.

**-No tenía ni idea.** – dijo mirando algo seria a Quinn.

**-Oye donde tampoco lo hiciste nada mal es en la película, cuéntame, ¿hiciste alguna prueba o te ofrecieron el papel?** – preguntó el chico tratando de desviar el tema.

Rachel tardó unos segundos más de la cuenta en contestar, centrando su mirada en una rubia enmudecida, que hacia lo posible por mirar a cualquier otro sitio que no fuera ella. Suspirando largo y profundo, centró su atención en Brody, hablando con él y aparentemente, dejando pasar ese asunto.

Pero el asunto no había pasado y Quinn fue consciente de ello cuando en el camino de vuelta en el coche ellas dos solas para llevar a la morena a su casa, esta no abrió la boca en ningún momento, ignorándola por completo y concentrada en la ventana del coche.

**-Rachel…** - dijo apagando el coche en la puerta de la casa, todavía con sus manos en el volante y sin mirarla.

**-¿Por qué no me habías dicho que habías ido?**

**-Soy actriz, hago películas en distintos sitios y Nueva York es una ciudad importante, además, luego en los estrenos, recorremos todo el país y medio mundo, creí que no hacía falta que te dijera que había estado.** – se excusó sin éxito.

**-Mírame, Quinn**. – pidió, consiguiendo que la rubia tuviera su atención. – **Sabes a lo que me refiero, podía imaginarme que habías pasado por Nueva York en varias ocasiones, pero no que fueras a ver mis obras y no te dignaras a saludarme.**

**-Lo siento, Rachel, ¿vale? Esto ya lo habíamos hablado, yo… no sabía con qué cara ir y decirte, "eh Rachel, llevo años sin saber nada de tu vida, pero estoy aquí, pendiente de ti aunque no lo sepas…" Creía que me mandarías a la mierda, por eso prefería sentirme orgullosa de ti en silencio… Una de las veces que** **fui me armé de valor y fui a vuestra casa, pero ya no vivíais ahí. Imaginé que cuando las cosas os empezaron a ir bien, cada uno se independizó y tiró a un lado. **– dijo viendo como Rachel asentía dándole la razón. –** Esa fue la única vez que me atreví a buscaros. Me muero de vergüenza cada vez que pienso en cómo me fui y cuando nos encontramos el primer día, por un momento temí que me reprocharas todo… En cambio, llegas y me das el abrazo de mi vida… **- dijo sonriendo, contagiando a una Rachel ablandada. – **No quiero hablar más del tema, me he equivocado constantemente y lo sigo haciendo, pero vamos a dejar esa parte atrás, no estropeemos este día. Estaba siendo perfecto, no dejes que el bocazas de Brody te haga enfadar conmigo.** – dijo torciendo el labio inferior.

**-Está bien… No estoy de acuerdo en tu forma de actuar, pero no puedo cambiarlo… Al menos dime si te gustaron mis actuaciones…** - dijo sacando una sonrisa a la rubia.

**-No he visto a nadie que lo haga mejor encima de un escenario, Rach. Naciste para eso, lo supe desde el segundo en que te vi cantando por primera vez, nunca he dudado que lo conseguirías…**

**-Gracias. Por lo que has dicho y por el día que hemos pasado… Eres genial, Quinn y creo que no acabas de verlo. La persona que tengo delante de mí, es una de las más maravillosas que he conocido en mi vida y créeme, he conocido a mucha. Deberías perdonarte los errores que cometiste y sentirte orgullosa de lo que has conseguido, de haberte superado. Tienes demasiadas heridas abiertas…** – dijo acariciando su mejilla. – **Nos vemos mañana.**

Y dicho esto, Rachel abandonó el coche después de dejar un tierno beso en la mejilla de la rubia, que con el corazón acelerado, veía alejarse a la mujer que la había traído de cabeza durante años y la que sospechaba volvería a hacerlo si no frenaba aquella desconcertante cercanía y comodidad en la que se estaba viendo envuelta su amistad.


	9. Masajes y caricias

CAPÍTULO 8

Masajes y caricias

Un nuevo día de rodaje seguía su curso. Las escenas eran más intensas y las horas de grabación más amplias, al menos para los tres protagonistas, al quedar poco tiempo para la finalización de la película. Pasaban la mayor parte del día en el set, únicamente contando con algunas mañanas o medias tardes libres, el resto de las horas, se concentraban al máximo para que el trabajo del final de rodaje saliera perfecto.

Al mediodía, justo cuando el equipo hizo un parón para comer, Rachel se dirigía al comedor que habían improvisado para la película en un carrito de golf que les servía para moverse con mayor rapidez por el set. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando al girar, se encontró con un grupo de fans que esperaban casi como cada día detrás de una valla y por supuesto, Quinn estaba junto a ellos, atendiéndolos con un abrigo que le llegaba a las rodillas para protegerse del frío que golpeaba aquel día Los Angeles.

Pensó en seguir su camino, pero decidió acercarse hasta donde estaba la rubia viendo como algunos empezaban a llamarla para pedirle que se acercara a ellos.

**-¿Te espero y te llevo?** – preguntó a sus espaldas, haciendo que Quinn se girase para mirarla.

**-Por favor.** – pidió mientras firmaba un nuevo papel.

La morena no dudó en abandonar el carrito durante unos minutos para atender encantada la petición de sus fans, comenzando a dejar su firma y a poner su mejor sonrisa para cada foto.

**-¿De verdad Quinn Fabray también cantaba?** – preguntó una adolescente a Rachel casi en un susurro, mirando de reojo a la rubia que seguía a lo suyo.

**-Sí, yo no miento.** – dijo guiñándole un ojo. – **Oye, Quinn, canta un poco, la gente me toma por mentirosa.**

**-Cállate, Berry.** – se quejó, haciendo reír a los que estaban allí.

**-Ok, yo no quería llegar a esto, pero… **- advirtió mirándola divertida mientras seguía firmando. - **¿Quieres ver a Quinn cantar?** – preguntó a la chica, que asintió sin dudarlo. – **Busca videos de New Directions, te vas a sorprender con ella y con el resto de nuestros compañeros.**

**-¿Qué?** – dijo una pálida Quinn, que miraba con cara de terror a Rachel una vez terminada su sesión de autógrafos y fotos. – **Te voy a matar.** – susurró acercándose a ella. – **Vamos a comer que se nos hace tarde chicos, gracias por venir.** – dijo con una fingida sonrisa y tirando de la morena hasta el pequeño coche.

**-¡Quinn!** –se quejó por los tirones.

**-Dime que es mentira, que no hay videos de esos.**

**-Si hay.**

**-Rachel, hubo un tiempo en que actué embarazada y la gente no sabe nada de eso.** – dijo desesperada.

**-Eh, tranquila Quinn, lo sé. No hay videos de esa época, si no, no hubiera dicho nada. **– la tranquilizó, viendo como la rubia soltaba todo el aire contenido. – **Los subió hace unos años el Sr. Schue. Hay videos de las competiciones y algunas actuaciones en el instituto, pero él sabía que nadie sabe lo de Beth y lo que podría pasar si mostraba los videos del primer año, así que esos los tiene él, guardados bajo llave.**

**-Joder, que susto, Rach… **- dijo llegando junto a la morena al comedor, donde ya se disponían a servirse la comida. - **¿Estás segura de que no los subió?**

**-Totalmente. El mismo me dio la explicación de porqué no lo hizo cuando le pregunté. Aunque te cueste creerlo, los que te queremos hemos seguido apoyándote y protegiéndote a pesar de tu desaparición, el señor Schue el primero.** – dijo sentándose frente a Quinn en una mesa para ellas solas.

**-Pues si tienes la oportunidad de hablar con él, agradéceselo de mi parte… **- dijo agachando la mirada.

**-Podrías decírselo tu misma. Una llamada o una visita a Lima no te van a hacer daño.**

**-No.** – dijo de forma rotunda. – **Y no insistas de nuevo.** – cortó antes de que volviera al tema. -** Además, aunque no estén los videos que me delatan, hay videos donde salgo cantando Rachel**. – volvió a quejarse al darse cuenta.

**-¿Y qué?**

**-Que me da vergüenza que todo el mundo lo vea.**

**-No digas tonterías. No entiendo porque no cantas…**

**-Porque no lo hago bien, eso es para ti. Aquello era una manera de pasar el tiempo y de disfrutar, pero no nos engañemos, mi voz no destacaba dentro del grupo… **

**-Tu voz es preciosa, Quinn. A mí personalmente, era una de las que más me gustaba, no sé, había algo en tu voz que me relajaba, me gustaba verte cantar**. – dijo ante una incrédula Quinn.

**-Míratelo, porque creo que tienes fiebre.** – dijo haciendo que Rachel pusiera los ojos en blanco. – **Ahora solo canto en la ducha, así que si quieres escucharme, tendrá que ser mientras me enjabonas la espalda.** – dijo de forma sugerente, levantando ambas cejas que hizo sonrojar a Rachel de forma inmediata, sobre todo por considerar en su cabeza aquella falsa propuesta.

**-No me tientes, Fabray**. – intentó disimular sus nervios, dando resultado, ya que Quinn soltó una carcajada al escucharla. Durante unos minutos, comieron en completo silencio, hasta que la rubia volvió a hablar.

**-Fue una buena época…**

**-La mejor.** – confirmó la morena. – **He conseguido mi sueño, he actuado en los mejores musicales y he ganado premios importantísimos, pero la emoción, la alegría, el compañerismo que sentía cuando actuábamos en las regionales o las nacionales, cuando ganamos… No he vuelto a sentir eso en mi vida…**

**-Te entiendo… Para mí, ya sabes que no fue mi mejor época, pero de alguna manera, el Glee me ayudó tanto…en todo… Las bases buenas de la persona que soy hoy, no las aprendí en mi casa, me las enseñasteis vosotros, a veces con cariño y otras con algún tirón de oreja, pero siempre sintiéndome respaldada…**

**-Éramos un buen equipo… A veces, si pudiera volver a atrás y volver a vivir durante unos minutos aquello, lo haría… Cuando visito el instituto y me paso por la sala de coro, me da una envidia infinita ver a los chicos con toda la ilusión en su cara. **– dijo sonriendo ampliamente, consiguiendo otra pequeña sonrisa de la rubia.

**-No estaría mal poder dar marcha atrás de vez en cuando…** - dijo volviendo la atención a su plato.

La conversación se había dado por concluida y mientras que Rachel no dejaba de darle vueltas a algo que llevaba preocupándola algunas semanas, Quinn hacía un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse firme como llevaba haciendo todo el día. Los dolores cada vez eran más intensos y sus quejidos más evidentes, algo que no pasó desapercibido para la morena, la cual, llevaba notándola algo rara toda la mañana.

**-¿Estás bien?** – preguntó Rachel ante la mueca de dolor que la rubia había puesto, soltando en el momento sus cubiertos.

**-Sí, perfecta.** – dijo con una sonrisa que no convenció a la morena.

**-¿Segura? Te noto rara hoy.**

**-Estoy bien, de verdad.**

**-Te creeré…** - dijo no muy convencida. – **Oye, Quinn.**

**-Dime.**

**-El rodaje termina en dos semanas, ¿tienes ya alguna película para después?**

**-Para dentro de unos meses. Creo que por ahora me voy a tomar un pequeño descanso, llevo sin parar desde que empecé… ¿Tu, te han ofrecido alguna película o algún casting?**

**-No paro de hacer castings y empiezo a preocuparme la verdad…**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Porque no me han llamado de ninguno, en la mitad ya me han dicho que no y en los otros no creo que me llamen… Esta tarde tengo otros dos y cada vez estoy más nerviosa, no por los castings, sino porque no me llamen.**

**-Eres demasiado impaciente, Rachel. Ten paciencia, te llamarán y tendrás que elegir donde participar. No sufras por eso, anda. **– dijo cogiendo su mano encima de la mesa y dándole un suave apretón, animándola, algo que la morena agradeció enormemente.

Pero las horas fueron pasando y Rachel siguió pensando en lo mismo, hasta que su día de grabación dio por concluido y antes de marcharse hacia donde debía hacer sus castings, pasó a hacer una visita para que la tranquilizara a Quinn en su tráiler, donde había estado encerrada la mayor parte de la tarde.

**-Quinn, necesito que…** - dijo entrando al tráiler sin llamar a la puerta y parando de hablar al ver a la rubia en el sofá, boca abajo y tapando con sus manos su cara. **- ¿Qué te pasa?** – preguntó acercándose a ella de inmediato. – **Y no me digas que nada porque no te creo, llevas todo el día haciendo muecas de dolor y quejándote aunque intentes disimularlo.**

**-Rach, no es nada, de verdad.** – dijo mirándola y recibiendo una mirada fulminante por parte de la morena. Ante esto, Quinn suspiró y fue a incorporarse para sentarse, pero al hacerlo, un latigazo de dolor la atizó, por lo que no pudo evitar un pequeño grito de dolor.

**-Joder, Quinn, me estás asustando. Espera un momento, voy a llamar a alguien.**

**-Rachel, no lo hagas, en serio.** – dijo una vez sentada. – **¿Recuerdas que te dije que tenía algunas secuelas del accidente? **– la morena asintió. – **Bien, pues hoy el dolor de espalda me está dando un poco la lata, pero no te preocupes, estaré bien, me sucede de vez en cuando.** – dijo al ver la cara de angustia de su amiga.

**-Madre mía, Quinn, cuanto lo siento.**

**-Otra vez… No sientas nada, porque no hay nada que sentir. **

**-Claro que sí, yo…yo fui egoísta ese día, yo…no estaba segura de casarme con Finn y quería que llegaras con la esperanza de que pararas aquella locura, por eso insistía, si no lo hubiera hecho, tú no…**

**-Yo no habría parado esa boda, así que deja de lamentarte. Me alegra escuchar aunque sea ahora que te quedaba un poco de cordura y no estabas convencida. Me alegro de haber colaborado en la no celebración.** – dijo burlonamente.

**-¡Quinn!** – se quejó infantilmente, dando un golpe en el suelo con su pie.

**-¿Qué?** – dijo riéndose.

**-No es gracioso. Y encima te pasas todo el día trabajando sin decir nada, te puede perjudicar.**

**-No me va a perjudicar. Llevo años con esto ya te lo he dicho. En cuanto salga de aquí me espera el fisioterapeuta y quedaré como nueva. De verdad Rachel, deja de culparte por favor, me haces sentir mal.** – le pidió.

**-Está bien.**

**-Vale, ¿Qué querías?**

**-Nada, que ya me iba para el casting, para que me tranquilizaras un poco…**

**-No necesitas que te diga nada, estás preparada, no tienes que tener nervios. Ahora vete, vas a llegar tarde.**

**-Todavía tengo tiempo. Déjame darte un masaje. No soy fisioterapeuta, pero al menos creo que podré aliviar un poco el dolor.**

**-No hace falta, Rachel, gracias.**

**-¿Quieres que deje de sentirme un poco culpable? Pues esta sería una buena forma.** – al ver el suspiro derrotado de Quinn, la morena sonrió. – **Genial, quítate el jersey.**

**-¿Cómo? **– dijo alzando su característica ceja.

**-¿También tengo que explicarte como quitarte un jersey? Es fácil, levantas los brazos y lo sacas.**

**-Eres tan graciosa…** - dijo mirándola mal. - **No me refería a eso.**

**-Lo sé. Venga Quinn, no voy a violarte si es lo que te preocupa, te recuerdo que no me gustan las mujeres.**

**-Podrías caer rendida ante mis encantos…** - dijo con una sonrisa coqueta.

**-Deja de decir tonterías, quítate el jersey túmbate de una vez.** – esta vez, la rubia obedeció sin rechistar.

Una vez que Quinn estuvo en posición, Lea se colocó sobre sus piernas, notando como la rubia se tensaba ante ese acto. Rachel había cogido el pequeño bote de crema que siempre la acompañaba en su bolso y ahora se embadurnaba las manos para poder deslizarse mejor por su piel.

En cuanto sus manos se posaron en la espalda de Quinn, su cuerpo reaccionó, saliendo a la luz los nervios y la sequedad en la boca que últimamente empezaba a provocarle la rubia. No para de hacerse notas mentales para encontrar novio o algún amigo fiable para descargar tensiones. Quinn no podía gustarle de aquella manera, estaba totalmente convencida de ello. Aquella atracción repentina la estaba matando… No podía negar que la ex capitana de la animadoras era guapa, sexy y que podía llegar a confundir a cualquiera, pero no a ella. Rachel Berry no se dejaría caer en las redes de la rubia, porque volvía a repetir, su único problema era la falta de sexo.

De repente, algo llamó la atención de la morena. Una fina cicatriz resaltaba en la espalda de Quinn. Empezaba donde la espalda perdía su nombre y llegaba unos seis o siete centímetros más arriba. No pudo evitar estremecerse al verla, como tampoco pudo evitar llevar sus manos hasta ahí, acariciando con todo el cuidado del mundo la zona, notando como ambas acababan con la piel de gallina al contacto.

La atmosfera del tráiler estaba cambiando. Las dos podían notarlo. Las manos de Rachel cada vez más expertas por la espalda de la rubia, estaba dejándolas a ambas en una situación complicada. A la morena, porque sus manos empezaban a pedir más piel que descifrar, mientras la respiración, cada vez más pesada quería delatarla. En cambio Quinn, llevaba una lucha más dura, porque se moría por seguir sintiendo las caricias de Rachel por su cuerpo, provocando mil sensaciones en ella, quitando el dolor o al menos haciendo que no consiguiera acordarse de él, y no podía evitar sentirse culpable por ese pensamiento con su amiga. A la rubia hacía tiempo que la respiración le había jugado una mala pasada, pero acabó de delatarse al no poder evitar un claro gemido al sentir las manos de la morena desplazadas hasta los laterales de sus pechos.

Se quedaron congeladas, estáticas, Quinn ni siquiera respiraba, cerrando los ojos con fuerza por lo que acababa de hacer por un simple masaje, mientras que a Rachel, aquel sonido se los abrió como platos, notando como un fuego que pocas veces había sentido empezaba a subir por su vientre.

**-Se me está haciendo tarde. Tengo que irme ya si quiero llegar a los castings. **– dijo reaccionando exageradamente, quitándose de un salto de las piernas de Quinn para ponerse de pie, mientras que esta, con un poco más de esfuerzo, se incorporaba y se ponía el jersey.

**-Claro, siento haberte entretenido con esto y por… **- no sabía cómo seguir, mientras notaba como las mejillas le ardían.

**-No pasa nada, no ha sido nada**. – dijo sin mirarla a los ojos por la vergüenza. – **Bueno, será mejor que me vaya, hasta mañana. **– se despidió, dirigiéndose a la puerta con la vista fija en el suelo.

**-Rachel.** – la llamó antes de que saliera, logrando que esta vez sí, la mirara. – **Ve tranquila, eres una estrella. Tú no sabes hacerlo mal, así que estoy segura que tanto los castings de hoy, como los de los días anteriores traerán algo bueno. No necesitas que te desee suerte, la gente como tú no la necesita, solo tienes que hacer lo que sabes, dejarlos con la boca abierta.**

**-Gracias**. – respondió con una sonrisa sincera, llena de nervios e ilusión por esa nueva prueba, dejando en ese tráiler lo que había pasado, dejando a un lado como venía haciendo hasta ahora, las cosas cada vez más raras que le sucedían con Quinn.

**-¿Por qué te pasan estas cosas, Fabray?** – se preguntaba la rubia en la soledad que le había dejado Rachel, sin poder evitar soltar una risa incrédula por haberse excitado con un inocente masaje en la espalda. – **Estás fatal, necesitas acabar la película y salir un poco más a distraerte…**

La noche había llegado y Quinn, tratando de relajarse después del largo día de trabajo y una sesión bastante fuerte en el fisioterapeuta, preparó un sándwich y se tiró en el sofá, enrollada en una manta, dispuesta a no hacer nada hasta que el sueño pudiera con ella. En eso estaba, a mitad de su cena, cuando el timbre sonó. Se extrañó porque no esperaba a nadie. Normalmente Brody llamaba y sus amigos sabían que con el rodaje a punto de finalizar no se permitía ninguna fiesta.

Pensando que se trataba de ellos, intentando arrastrarla a una noche desenfrenada, abrió la puerta desganada, pero lo que se encontró tras ella no era lo esperado. Una Rachel Berry tiritando y llorando como si no hubiera un mañana fue su sorpresa.

**-Rachel… ¿Qué…que te pasa? ¿Ha pasado algo?** – preguntó preocupada, reaccionando al abrazo de la morena, que rodeando su cintura, apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho para seguir su llanto. – **Oye, tranquilízate, por favor…** - pidió llevándola con ella al sofá, sentándose sin dejar en ningún momento el abrazo.

**-Quinn…es que…yo no voy a ser capaz…** - dijo separándose un poco de ella para mirarla y rápidamente volver a esconderse, esta vez en su cuello.

**-¿Capaz de qué?**

**-De que me llamen de ningún casting. Han vuelto a decirme la frase de ya te llamaremos y yo… me voy a tener que ir a Nueva York y yo estoy a gusto aquí, no quiero irme antes de lo previsto.** – explicaba ante una incrédula Quinn, que escuchaba lo que le pasaba intentando no negar con la cabeza.

**-Me habías asustado, creía que era algo grave…**

**-¡Esto es grave!** – exclamó separándose nuevamente de ella.

**-No, no lo es. ¿Cómo has hecho el casting?**

**-Pues parece que no muy bien, porque no me han dicho nada.**

**-No, no quiero que te bases en ellos, quiero que me digas como crees que lo has hecho tú.**

**-Pues bien, perfecto, no se… Empiezo a creer que a lo mejor esto no es lo mio y solo sirvo para Broadway…**

-**Dices eso como si fuera poco… Rachel, yo también estoy segura de que lo has hecho perfecto. Te conozco, sé lo mucho que te esfuerzas por conseguir lo que quieres…** - dijo acariciando su mejilla con una sonrisa, quitando las lágrimas que seguían saliendo de los ojos de la exagerada chica. – **Te lo he dicho, tienes que tener paciencia, las cosas van lentas al principio. Estoy convencida de que te llamarán no de una, sino de decenas de proyectos y llegará un momento en el que ni siquiera tendrás que hacer casting, serán los productores y directores los que vendrán a ti, exactamente como te pasó en Nueva York, pero tienes que creer un poco más en tus posibilidades…** - decía mientras acariciaba el pelo de Rachel con suma delicadeza, sintiendo la respiración tranquilizándose de esta en su cuello, donde había vuelto a esconder la cabeza buscando refugio. – **No vas a irte a Nueva York, Broadway puede esperar por su estrella. Todavía nos queda mucho tiempo aquí, tienes que aguantarme un poquito más.** – dijo para luego sonreír al notar como Rachel dibujaba una en sobre su cuello. – **Te llamarán, es cuestión de tiempo.**

**-Gracias, Quinn… **- dijo aun sobre su cuello, cada vez más calmada con las caricias y la seguridad que la rubia le proporcionaban.

**-No hay de qué. ¿Estás mejor?**

**-Si…** - dijo separándose de ella para poder mirarla con una sonrisa. – **Siento que tengas que aguantar mis berrinches…**

**-Me gustan tus berrinches y tu vena dramática. Puedo soportarlos.**

Y ahí estaban de nuevo, demasiado cerca, atrayéndose mutuamente, clavando su mirada en la otra, Rachel sintiendo como no se había fijado en aquellos ojos verdes tan hipnotizantes, tan maravillosos y Quinn empezando a desviar sus ojos a sus labios, por los que había muerto años atrás y por lo que empezaba a sufrir en la actualidad por tenerlos tan cerca y no tener ni idea de que hacer.

**-Esto no puede estar pasando…** - dijo Rachel mirando los labios de la rubia con un hilo de voz, en un tono tan bajo que incluso a Quinn, a tan solo unos centímetros le costó entenderla.

**-¿El qué?** – preguntó consciente de la situación, consciente de cómo no era la única que notaba aquella creciente tensión, de cómo Rachel parecía sentir la misma atracción por su cuerpo como ella sentía por el suyo. Aquella pregunta hizo que la morena volviera su mirada a ella y tras un breve trance, reaccionara.

**-Que…que no te haya preguntado por tu espalda…** - dijo levantándose nerviosa del sofá, sin ver como Quinn sonreía divertida por el nerviosismo de su amiga. – **No puede ser que me preocupe por tonterías y no en cosas importantes como tu espalda.**

**-Mi espalda está perfecta después de una sesión de masajes con Rachel Berry y otra un poco más dolorosa con el fisio.**

**-Bien… Eso es bueno.**

**-Sí, muy bueno.** – dijo apiadándose de ella, dejando aquellos pensamientos de llevar las cosas a un sitio que no le convenía, sobre todo a ella. - **¿Has cenado?**

**-¿Qué? No.** – dijo al pillarla de improvisto.

**-Siéntate anda, te preparo un sándwich.**

**-No hace falta, me voy ya.**

**-Siéntate.** – le ordenó con una mirada marca Fabray, la cual no dejaba hueco a una nueva protesta. – **Así nos hacemos compañía mientras cenamos y vemos una peli, tienes que apuntar técnicas para tus próximas pruebas, no quiero que vengas llorando por eso otro día… **- se burló sacándole la lengua a una morena que se adueñaba del mando al sentarse en el sofá y ponía los ojos en blanco, ignorando su comentario.

Mientras que la rubia preparaba su cena, Rachel aprovechó para poner su serie favorita y salir al jardín a saludar a un Ringo cada vez más grande y a Jagger. Por supuesto, durante la cena no perdió la oportunidad de recriminarle a Quinn que tuviera todo el día a un cachorro en el jardín sin permitirle entrar en la casa, como hacía cada vez que iba. Esta vez no consiguió que los perros entraran, ya que la rubia se había cerrado en banda. El perro crecería y lo destrozaría todo allí dentro, en el jardín tenía espacio, un compañero de juegos como Jagger y una caseta enorme donde no pasaba frio. Lo que sí pudo conseguir fue elegir la película que verían, un nuevo musical al que Quinn accedió sin ganas de seguir discutiendo.

La película la empezaron cada una en una punta del sofá, pero a medida que avanzaba y el frío se instalaba en sus cuerpos, bastó una mirada para que Rachel se acurrucara en los brazos de Quinn, las dos bajo la manta que las cubría y donde la morena sucumbió al sueño en paz, tranquila mientras sentía las suaves caricias que Quinn iba dejando por su brazo o su espalda, dejando un par de besos en su cabeza al ser consciente del cansancio de la chica.

No pudo evitar sentirse emocionada y viva por primera vez en mucho tiempo y antes de dejar a Rachel en la habitación de invitados, una sensación de miedo a repetir la historia de hace años la invadió. No. Aquella vez era diferente, ella no estaba enamorada de Rachel.


	10. Concierto, cerveza y huida

Hola!

Ya estoy aquí con la continuación. Como siempre agradeceros vuestros comentarios, facilita la escritura ver que el fic va gustando, espero que siga siendo así.

En el capítulo anterior se me escapó un Lea en vez de Rachel por ahí, lo siento, pero tantos meses escribiendo "Rompiéndonos" hacen que mis dedos me jueguen malas pasadas... Intentaré que no pase más, pero no prometo nada jeje

Un besazo y a disfrutar con este pedacito que dejo.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 9

Concierto, cerveza y huida

Película finalizada. Hacía una semana que el rodaje había concluido con una fiesta para los actores y el equipo técnico, donde disfrutaron y se despidieron hasta que llegara la hora de la promoción en unos meses. En cambio, Rachel y Quinn tan solo se despidieron hasta el día siguiente, su amistad les daba la ventaja de seguir en contacto y por supuesto, ninguna estaba dispuesta a dejar de verse tras esos meses. Quinn había cumplido con su palabra de no desaparecer después y es que no tenía ningún motivo para hacerlo. El tiempo junto a Rachel era maravilloso, disfrutaba junto a ella, se divertían, podían hablar de todo sin tener que guardar ningún secreto y en los días no tan alegres, estaban la una para la otra como simple apoyo. Su amistad estaba siendo perfecta, la que tantas veces quiso la morena en su etapa en el instituto.

Aquel día tenían concierto. Quinn había conseguido un par de entradas y no había dudado en proponerle a Rachel que la acompañara, aceptando encantada, incluso sin saber el grupo que tocaba. La morena pasó a recoger a Quinn por su casa, dejándola con la boca abierta al verla salir con una chaqueta de cuero y ligeramente maquillada. Trató de disimular, al igual que hizo la rubia al verla a ella con el vestido por el que había optado aquella noche.

Antes del concierto, decidieron parar a cenar en un restaurante, donde una vez les habían servido sus platos, comían algo ligero para llegar a tiempo mientras hablaban.

**-¿Te estoy aburriendo?** – preguntó la rubia entrecerrando los ojos medio divertida al ver como a Rachel se le escapaba un bostezo.

**-No, no para nada. Lo siento.** – se disculpó en seguida. – **Es que… ayer me acosté tarde, vino Barney tardísimo a mi casa y no había quien lo echara…**

**-¿Quién es Barney?** – preguntó aguantando la risa.

**-Un amigo, uno del grupo con el que me junto, ya sabes, mis otros amigos aquí.**

**-¿Y se llama Barney, como Barney Gumble de los Simpsons? ¿Quién se llama Barney hoy en día?** – dijo sin poder contener ya la risa. – **No me digas que es un borrachillo y va al bar de Moe…**

**-No…** - dijo riéndose por lo infantil que le parecía Quinn en aquel momento. – **Se llama Barney pero no es ningún borracho, es cámara, así que ten cuidado que como coincidas con él puede sacarte un mal plano.**

**-Uh, que miedo.** – dijo sonriendo. – **Y este Barney, que no es borracho, pero es cámara…** - siguió diciendo burlonamente mientras Rachel ponía los ojos en blanco. – **Está muy interesado en ti ¿no?**

**-¿Cómo lo sabes?**

**-Bueno…un hombre que se presenta en tu casa, que no conoces hace mucho tiempo, está claro lo que busca…**

**-Eres lista, parece que no, pero lo eres…** - dijo riéndose. – **Bueno, vamos a dejar al pobre hombre tranquilo. ¿Vas a decirme ya de quien es el concierto?**

**-¿No has investigado? Internet, los periódicos…están para algo, Rachel, puedes ver los eventos de la ciudad.**

**-Lo he hecho, pero hay varias posibilidades y no quiero hacerme ilusiones con algo grande para que luego me lleves a ver a un grupo de esos raros que escuchas últimamente.**

**-No son raros, es buena música…** - se defendió.

**-Vale, pero dime que no vas a llevarme a ver a uno de esos.** – le suplicó poniendo cara triste y juntando sus manos, a lo que la rubia solo se encogió de hombros mientras le mostraba su mejor sonrisa. – **Vale, ¿habrá prensa?**

**-Eh…si, supongo ¿Por qué?**

**-Bien**. – dijo feliz, volviendo a la comida. – **Porque si hay prensa, no puede ser un grupo de esos, nadie los cubre. **

**-Eres lista, parece que no, pero lo eres…** - dijo reproduciendo la misma frase que instantes antes había utilizado Rachel con ella, haciendo reír a la misma. – **Vamos a ir a ver a… **- dijo fingiendo dando golpes en la mesa como si fuera un redoble. – **Coldplay.**

**-¿En serio? Dime que es verdad, dime que no me estás mintiendo. Si me llevas a ver a Coldplay, te voy a querer toda la vida. **– dijo emocionada.

**-Pues espero que eso sea verdad, porque esta noche Coldplay nos está esperando. **

**-Dios, no me lo puedo creer…**

**-Recuerdo que en el Glee solíamos cantar algunos temas de ellos, así que supuse que te haría ilusión…**

**-Gracias, Quinn, en serio, me hace muchísima ilusión. Cuando se lo diga a Kurt no se lo va a creer.**

**-Tengo que avisarte de algo, a última hora, Brody y su novia se han unido, así que nos reuniremos con ellos en la entrada…**

**-Lo que me faltaba...**

**-Ni siquiera vas a notar que están, son unos empalagosos…**

**-Pues peor todavía, no necesito ver a nadie mostrando su pasión…** - al ver que Quinn la miraba sin entender, no quiso entrar en detalles y decirle lo que realmente le pasaba, estaba totalmente desesperada por la falta de sexo, tanto que hasta se había imaginado con ella. – **Nada, déjalo, cosas mías.**

**-¿Ahora tienes secretos conmigo, Berry**? – insistió, esperando que la morena se abriera y después de unos segundos en los que Rachel vaciló, consiguió su propósito.

**-Es que yo últimamente estoy… ya sabes…** - dijo mientras notaba como sus mejillas iban cambiando de color a un rojo intenso. – **Un poco… desesperada…**

**-¿Desesperada?**

**-Sí, desesperada, Quinn…** - dijo haciendo movimientos con su cabeza esperando que la rubia la entendiera, pero esta seguía perdida. – **Joder, Quinn, sexo, estoy como loca por echar un polvo.** – dijo elevando el tono más de lo normal, dándose cuenta tarde, viendo como algunos comensales de alrededor giraban sus cabezas hacía ellas, lo que provocó una sonora carcajada de Quinn y que las mejillas de Rachel no pudieran más con la vergüenza, queriéndose hundir en la silla.

**-Pues sí, parece que estás un poco desesperada…** - dijo sin parar de reír.

**-Imbécil…** - dijo mirándola mal. Una vez que se calmó, le explicaba su situación. – **Yo… es solo que llevo mucho tiempo sin novio…**

**-¿Me estás diciendo que desde que lo dejaste con tu novio no lo has hecho?** – preguntó incrédula. – **Yo pensaba que con Barney anoche…**

**-Eh, no…**

**-Dios, Rachel…**

**-¿Qué? **

**-Yo que sé, un poco de entusiasmo por la vida, búscate un amigo que te ayude a pasar la abstinencia, lígate a alguien en una discoteca y no lo vuelvas a ver nunca más, como hacemos todos… **

**-Yo no puedo, yo no puedo estar con alguien con quien no tengo confianza, me cuesta mostrarme segura con mi cuerpo, así que no sirvo para esas cosas…**

**-Venga, pero si tienes un cuerpo increíble…** - dijo sin creerse que Rachel no se valorara. **– Seguro que el Barney ese estaría encantado.**

**-Seguramente, pero yo no tengo tanta confianza con él, no estoy tan cómoda con él como para estar por sexo y ya está.**

**-Rachel nadie puede estar tanto tiempo sin sexo…**

**-Mírame, yo lo estoy.**

**-Y me estás diciendo que estás desesperada.**

**-No sabes hasta qué punto…** - soltó pensando en todos los pensamientos que rondaban su mente cuando la tenía demasiado cerca.

**-Estoy hasta por ofrecerme yo a hacerte el favor…** - dijo con un guiño de ojos. – **A mí no me importaría en absoluto darte lo que te hace falta. Porque no te gustan las mujeres que si no…** - bromeó, sabiendo que en realidad estaría más que dispuesta a disfrutar de un agradable sexo con Rachel, algo con lo que soñó años atrás.

-**No me hagas ese tipo de ofertas porque ahora mismo, creo que sería capaz de todo…** - dijo después de dar un gran sorbo de agua, intentando que la repentina sequedad de su boca se fuera y logrando que Quinn se tomara su contestación como broma por la sonrisa que mostraba.

Después de unos minutos más, las chicas salieron del restaurante para acudir al encuentro de Brody y su novia, Phoebe, supo Rachel que se llamaba una vez se la presentó el mismo chico. La chica resultó ser muy amable y simpática y verdaderamente, parecían bastante enamorados como ya le había dicho Quinn alguna vez, tanto que incluso estaban pensando en boda.

Pasando de largo de algunos fotógrafos que había en la entrada, tan solo sonriendo educadamente, entraron y esperaron pacientes a que el concierto diera comienzo.

**-¿Ella sabe que Brody…?** – preguntó la morena en voz baja mientras veía a la pareja haciéndose arrumacos delante de ellas.

**-Lo sabe todo, quien eres tú, lo que tuviste con él y a lo que se dedicaba Brody en aquella época.**

**-Vaya…**

**-Si… Brody está muy enamorado y sé que ella también, por eso le contó todo cuando vio que la relación podía tener futuro, quería que estuviera al tanto de todo y no se enterara de otra forma por una coincidencia. Ella dudó en seguir, pero a las dos semanas le dijo que no le importaba, que aquello solo era pasado y que lo quería todavía más por haber confiado en ella para contárselo…**

**-Me alegro por Brody, realmente se merece que las cosas le vayan bien…**

No pudo decir mucho más, ya que el concierto dio comienzo, haciéndolas disfrutar con su música, haciéndolas cantar y pasarlo bien una al lado de la otra.

**-Creo que dentro de unos años, serás tú la que esté dando conciertos encima de un escenario.** – dijo la rubia acercándose a su oído para que la escuchara.

**-Puede que no tengan que pasar muchos años… Antes de venir a Los Angeles, rechacé grabar un disco, no me veía preparada, pero me ofrecieron esperarme y en un tiempo, volver a hablar del tema.**

**-¿Qué? Eso es genial, Rachel.** – dijo contenta por la noticia. – **No conozco a nadie con mejor voz que tú, ni siquiera a ellos.**

**-Gracias.** – dijo mirándola con complicidad, agradecida por tenerla cerca y compartir momentos como esos juntas, recordando canciones que hacía algunos años, habían marcado momentos importantes en sus vidas.

Terminado el concierto, las chicas se despidieron de la pareja y pusieron rumbo al coche de Rachel para llegar a casa de Quinn, la cual invitó a la morena a que entrara para acabar la noche con alguna copa en la tranquilidad de su hogar.

**-Entonces ¿cerveza? ¿Seguro que no quieres otra cosa?** – pregunto la rubia dirigiéndose a la cocina después de deshacerse de la chaqueta y dejando a Rachel en el salón.

**-Sí, una cerveza está bien.** – dijo sentándose en el sofá y echando la cabeza para atrás, recostándose en él. – **Ha sido un conciertazo, su directo es de los mejores que he escuchado nunca… **- dijo aceptando la cerveza que le ofrecía la rubia mientras se sentaba con una sonrisa a su lado, divertida por ver como la adrenalina tras el concierto no había desaparecido de su pequeño cuerpo.

**-Me alegro que te haya gustado, el próximo será uno de esos grupos raros como tú los llamas y no te podrás quejar.** – le advirtió.

**-Está bien, después de esto, no me importa acompañarte a ver a uno de esos grupillos.** – dijo en tono despectivo, haciendo que la rubia negara con la cabeza al tiempo que no podía reprimir una sonrisa por la forma de ser de la otra.

**-Vamos a brindar, anda. Por nosotras y haber pasado una noche estupenda**. – dijo acercando su cerveza a la de la morena.

**-Por la película de la que me han llamado para protagonizar y por nosotras… -** dijo mordiéndose el labio, chocando los cristales ante la mirada alucinada de Quinn.

**-¿Te han llamado de uno de los castings?** – la morena asintió por lo que la rubia no dudó en abrazarla de forma efusiva. – **Eso es genial, Rach, ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada? **– preguntó dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

**-Me lo ha dicho mi manager esta tarde.**

**-Tendrías que habérmelo dicho en cuanto me has visto.**

**-Quería darle emoción mientras asimilaba la noticia**. – dijo sonriendo.

**-¿Ves cómo solo tenías que tener un poco de paciencia?** – dijo abrazándola de nuevo y separándose al instante para quedar pegada a ella, en una de esas situaciones que se empezaban a hacer comunes entre ellas, donde sus miradas se encontraban para alternarse entre sus labios y sus ojos. – **Te dije que era cuestión de tiempo, que nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a rechazarte.** – dijo con ternura, acariciando su mejilla, notando como su tono de voz se iba apagando al tiempo que su cuerpo pedía por el de Rachel.

La tenía tan cerca otra vez, su nariz prácticamente rozaba la de la morena, la cual parecía estar totalmente atrapada por su mirada. Inconscientemente, acercó un centímetro más su cara a la de Rachel, esperando que esta se echarla hacía atrás, pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver que no lo hacía.

Su cabeza estaba en un eterno debate de si debía dejarse llevar o no, pensando en las posibles consecuencias de sus actos, pero Rachel parecía quererlo también, parecía dispuesta a acabar con aquella tensión. ¿Qué pasaba si aquel "sería capaz de todo" que le había dedicado era cierto?

No hizo falta mucho más para descubrirlo. Con un movimiento lento, se armó de valor y pegó sus labios a los de la morena en un simple roce, algo que la dejaría huir si quisiera, pero Rachel no reaccionaba, tan solo cerró los ojos con el ceño fruncido, metida en sus propios debates y en sus propias contradicciones. Unos segundos después, se separó de ella, mirándola a los ojos y viendo la sorpresa y la duda en los ojos de la morena, pero también una chispa que parecía haber encendido aquel simple roce.

Lo demostró cuando tras un breve espacio de tiempo en el que sus miradas batallaron, Rachel volvió a acercarse a ella para besarla, pero esta vez el beso no fue tan casto, esta vez, su boca acaparó más, consiguiendo un beso húmedo que llevo a Quinn a posar una mano en la cintura y otra en el cuello de Rachel para atraerla más a ella, sintiendo las manos de la morena en su cara, profundizando más el beso que las estaba dejando sin aliento y en el que en el momento en que sus lenguas entraron en contacto, un escalofrío las invadió, haciendo que Rachel se separara de inmediato de ella, como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica.

Quinn la miraba expectante, sin creerse que aquello acabara de suceder y preocupada al ver la mirada asustada de Rachel.

**-Rach…**

**-Me tengo que ir.** – dijo levantándose del sofá en un suspiro y huyendo hacia la puerta sin dar tiempo a Quinn a reaccionar. – **Lo siento.** – dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

**-Espera…un momento.** – dijo recibiendo como respuesta el sonido de la puerta cerrándose.

Unos segundos fueron los que el shock no la dejó hacer ningún movimiento, tan solo quedarse en blanco, hasta que al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, se maldijo porque quizás había malinterpretado las señales, poniendo a Rachel en una situación difícil con ella.

**-Acabas de cagarla, Quinn…** - dijo llevándose las manos a la cara, sabiendo que aquella noche sería bastante larga contando estrellas y tratando de olvidar aquel beso que le supo a gloria y que parecía no haber gustado en absoluto a la morena por la cara de terror con la que se había ido.


	11. Pacto

CAPÍTULO 10

Pacto

Dos días. Ese era el tiempo casi exacto que Quinn llevaba pensando en Rachel. Dos días en los que la morena no había dado señales de vida al no atender ni llamadas ni mensajes procedentes de Quinn. La rubia no se atrevía a llegar hasta su casa, ya que temía estropear más las cosas, así que preocupada y maldiciéndose por haber llegado a ese punto se encontraba en su casa junto a Brody, el cual había pasado aquella tarde a hacerle una visita al notarla extraña por teléfono.

**-Dos días, Brody, dos días sin cogerme el teléfono…** - se quejaba de pie, una vez que había terminado de contarle al chico lo ocurrido.

**-Ve a su casa, a lo mejor ha estado ocupada y por eso no ha podido atenderte.** – decía con toda la paciencia del mundo sentado en el sofá.

**-No me jodas, Brody. Sabes tan bien como yo porque no me coge el teléfono, la he cagado y si voy a su casa puede que se moleste más…**

**-Vamos a ver, rubia… Me has dicho que te correspondió, que te siguió el beso, eso significa que le gustó, no tiene por qué estar molesta.** – intentaba convencerla sin éxito.

**-¿Qué parte de la de salió corriendo no has entendido? La besé y salió por la puerta como si hubiera visto un fantasma… Me correspondió pues porque…no sé, por inercia, porque la pillaría con la guardia baja.**

**-Mira, creo que te estás complicando mucho. ¿Sabes que pienso?** – dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

**-¿Qué?** – preguntó escéptica.

**-Que deberías acostarte con ella. Se lo propusiste y no te dijo que no… De esa forma toda la tensión se iría.**

**-Céntrate, Brody y deja de decir tonterías. Eso lo dijo en broma, creo…** - dijo no muy segura, intentando que su amigo no le metiera ideas innecesarias en la cabeza. – **Además, no puedo hacer eso, Rachel es mi amiga.**

**-¿Y qué? Eso no te ha importado antes, no sería la primera vez que te acuestas con una amiga.**

**-Rachel no es de ese tipo de amigas, ella es especial.**

**-¿Cómo de especial**? – preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

**-Lo bastante como para no acostarme con ella por simple sexo.**

**-Allá tú, pero creo que si lo hacéis una o dos veces os beneficiará, un amigas con beneficios exprés, algo momentáneo. Pero solo una o dos, nunca más.**

**-¿Y eso porque?** – preguntó curiosa.

**-Porque ibas a sufrir, Quinn…**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Tuviste sentimientos por ella y ahora no te separas de ella. No puedes enamorarte…**

**-No voy a acostarme con ella y por supuesto, no me voy a enamorar, no soy estúpida para caer en lo mismo. A Rachel le gustan los chicos, la besé y la aterroricé, ni por un segundo se le ha pasado por la cabeza acostarse conmigo.**

-Pero a ti sí. – afirmó sin dudarlo.

**-A mi si…** - dijo viendo innecesario negarlo, Brody la conocía. – **No soy de piedra…** De todas formas, esta conversación está de más. Rachel no se va a meter en la cama conmigo, así que deja de meterme ideas raras en la cabeza cuando ni siquiera se digna a hablarme.

**-Está bien… Ven aquí anda.** – dijo tirando de su mano para sentarla junto a él en el sofá y rodearla con su brazo. – **Siempre metiéndote en líos amorosos, Fabray…** - le dijo tiernamente, dejando un beso en su cabeza.

**-Vamos a dejar eso a un lado por hoy, cuéntame que tal te fue en la cena con tus suegros. **

Quinn quería dejar de pensar en Rachel al menos unos minutos, apartar de su cabeza la preocupación y la expectación que Brody había creado con sus palabras. ¿Realmente Rachel sería capaz de acabar con ella en la cama? No lo creía, en absoluto. En cambio ella llevaba desde su adolescencia imaginándose un momento así, siempre había sido algo fantasioso, lejano. Ahora, la posibilidad era real, pero seguía viéndolo imposible.

Brody hizo su trabajo como amigo. Por unas horas, hizo que su amiga no pensara en sus líos y lograra sacar alguna sonrisa después de unos cuantos días, hablando de todo y de nada, haciéndose compañía mutua hasta que el chico se fue a buscar a su novia después de una agradable cena.

La rubia se dio un baño relajante y con una simple camiseta que le cubría parte de los muslos como pijama, se tumbó en el sofá, dispuesta a descansar su cabeza de tantos pensamientos mientras veía una película. A mitad de esta, el timbre de su casa sonó, asustándola por un segundo, pero en seguida se tranquilizó, segura de que sería Brody, que como siempre se había olvidado de algo en su casa.

**-¿Qué te has olvidado esta vez?** – preguntó con una sonrisa burlona que se desvaneció en cuanto alzó la mirada y vio a una Rachel deslumbrante en la puerta. – **Rachel…**

**-¿Esperabas a alguien? Lo siento, pensé que… **- decía nerviosa, alternando su mirada entre Quinn y el suelo. Verla con aquella simple camiseta cubriéndola le estaba disparando el pulso.

**-No, no, es solo que Brody ha estado aquí y pensaba que se había dejado algo**. – dijo sin poder apartar los ojos de ella. Se veía espectacular, metida en un vestido rojo que realzaba su figura, marcando su silueta, que con el cabello haciéndole algunas ondas, hacían de Rachel la mujer más perfecta que había tenido delante. – **Pasa, no te quedes ahí.** – dijo reaccionando, apartándose de la puerta tras unos segundos de incomodo silencio. – **Vienes… muy guapa…** - dijo esperando no incomodarla, tan solo halagándola con la verdad al no comprender que hacía en su casa a esas horas, vestida así y sin saber nada de ella en un par de días.

**-Gracias…** - dijo con una sonrisa tímida mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá, acompañada por la rubia que se había sentado a una distancia prudencial. **– He estado en un estreno al que me habían invitado.** – le explicó a Quinn, que ya sabía que la morena empezaba a ser reclamada en gran parte de los eventos que se organizaban en Los Angeles. Ella misma había declinado la invitación a ese estreno, aquel día no le apetecía hacer de estrella y tenía la suerte de permitirse algunos desplantes como aquellos.

**-Pues los habrás dejado con la boca abierta.** – dijo con una forzada sonrisa, sin saber muy bien que debía decir o hacer.

**-Yo…pensé que debía venir…**

**-He estado intentando hablar contigo estos dos días… Estaba…preocupada y nerviosa…** - dijo intentando que no sonara a reproche.

**-Lo sé y lo siento… Necesitaba unos días para mí…**

**-Mira Rachel, entiendo que quieras alejarte de mí, pero si me huyes, no puedo disculparme y decirte que no hace falta que me ignores. Siento lo que pasó, fue un error, no debería haberte besado, se me fue la cabeza, me confundí y pensaba que tú también querías…** - dijo totalmente incomoda, al igual que la morena que no sabía dónde poner sus manos y no era capaz de mirarla a la cara. – **No volverá a pasar, siento haberte puesto en esa situación.**

**-Quinn, para.** – le pidió. – **Yo…no huyo de ti, simplemente necesitaba poner algunas ideas en orden, pero mi cabeza sigue siendo un caos…**

**-Lo siento, Rachel… No puedo decirte otra cosa… No pretendía asustarte…**

**-No me asustaste.**

**-Vamos, te vi la cara y después saliste corriendo.**

**-No fue por eso… Yo…Me gustó el beso, Quinn.** – dijo mirándola a los ojos avergonzada. – **Si salí corriendo, fue porque no esperaba que un beso tuyo me gustara…**

**-¿Qué? ¿Estás hablando en serio?** – preguntó incrédula.

**-¿A ti no te gustó?** – preguntó dubitativa.

**-¿Estás de coña? Claro que me gustó, no tanto lo que vino después, pero el beso fue…muy bueno. Dios, Rachel, había imaginado ese momento hace muchos años…** - se sinceró.

**-Estoy hecha un lio, Quinn…**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Porque yo no estoy enamorada de ti. No te quiero, al menos no de esa manera…**

**-No esperaba que lo estuvieras…**

**-No me gustan las mujeres, nunca he sentido atracción, pero…me encantó… No he podido sacarme el beso de la cabeza estos días… Quiero más, necesito más…** - dijo rendida.

Durante unos segundos estuvieron en silencio, el cual aprovechó la rubia para que su mente empezara a ir a mil por hora. La conversación con Brody se reproducía en su mente una y otra vez, viendo un rayo de luz en aquella historia. El problema era que estaba segura de que sería incapaz de conformarse con tener sexo una o dos veces con Rachel.

**-Tú…El otro día me dijiste que serías capaz de todo, que te acostarías conmigo ¿era verdad?**

**-En ese momento no, pero ahora empiezo a dudarlo…**

**-Vale. Creo que lo que voy a proponerte es una locura, pero… Vamos a ver, tú necesitas sexo ¿no?** – al ver que la morena asentía no muy segura continuó. – **Yo… estoy dispuesta a dártelo.**

**-¿Qué? Quinn, somos amigas.** – preguntó intentando mantener la calma, sobre todo después de comprobar que aquella idea, lejos de parecerle una locura, le gustaba, dejándolo claro su cuerpo, que solo de imaginarlo empezaba a reaccionar.

**-Sí, eso no va a cambiar… Te lo dije, la gente hace estas cosas. Somos amigas, ¿Qué hay de malo en satisfacernos la una a la otra hasta que dejemos de divertirnos o encontremos a alguien? Todo lo demás seguirá igual.**

**-¿Lo has hecho antes?**

**-Sí, bueno, no con alguien que me importara demasiado, pero sí, he tenido amigos con derecho.**

**-Suena fatal…** - dijo negando con la cabeza. – **Yo nunca he estado con una chica…**

**-Puede ser un periodo experimental, no serías la primera.**

Allí estaba Quinn, la que hacía unas horas le había dicho a su amigo que jamás se acostaría con Rachel solo por sexo, porque era especial, tratando de convencer a la morena de acostarse con ella a toda costa y no solo una vez, sino hasta que se cansara. No sabía que la morena, que en aquel momento rechazaba la oferta, estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas por no lanzarse a por ella y volver a saborear sus labios y aprender a recorrer su cuerpo.

**-No quiero que sufras…**

**-¿Por qué tendría que sufrir?** – preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

**-Porque estuviste enamorada de mí.**

**-Eso es pasado. No te veo de esa manera. Me gustan las mujeres, Rachel y tú eres una de las más bellas que conozco.**

El mutismo durante minutos de la morena consiguió desanimarla, viéndose vencida antes de empezar aquel juego. Por un instante desistió, dándose cuenta de que aquello no funcionaria.

**-Eh, Rach, no pasa nada. No tienes por qué decir que si, era solo una propuesta y ahora que lo pienso puede que un poco absurda. Olvídalo, te prometo que jamás voy a confundir las cosas y crear una situación incómoda como el beso. Somos amigas y por mi parte siempre vas a tenerme.** – la morena asentía, digiriendo sus palabras. – **A partir de ahora, seguiré recordando lo mejor que nunca nos ha pasado en la vida. **– dijo con una sonrisa, llamando la curiosidad de la diva.

**-¿Qué se supone que vas a recordar si nunca ha pasado?**

**-Verás** – empezó a contar. -, **Flaubert pensaba que la anticipación era la forma más pura de placer, y la más fiable, y mientras que las cosas que realmente ocurren terminan decepcionándonos, lo que jamás nos ha pasado nunca se empaña, ni desaparece, se graba en nuestro corazón con una especie de dulce tristeza. **– le explicó con una voz hipnotizante, tanto que Rachel no había apartado la vista de sus labios, que la llamaban a gritos, teniéndolos cada vez más cerca. – **En mi mente siempre ha habido un momento de pasión contigo, así que podré seguir teniendo eso, que es perfecto para mí.**

**-Eso es bastante…**

**-¿Profundo?**

**-No, cobarde… **- dijo en un susurro, con una intensidad en su mirada que hizo temblar a Quinn.

**-Siempre he sido una cobarde… **

**-Yo no… No me gustaría empezar a serlo ahora… No creo que la imaginación sea mejor de lo que se puede conseguir en la realidad, no creo que tú y yo juntas seamos decepcionantes…**

No hubo más que decir. Estaban tan cerca y las palabras habían calado tan hondo, que lo único que tuvieron que hacer fue romper la pequeña distancia que había entre sus bocas. Un beso que iniciaba una especie de pacto de amistad que no sabían dónde les llevaría, sin saber que el amor que tanto negaban nacía allí con ellas en ese sofá mientras recorrían sus bocas, mientras sus lenguas se descubrían con ganas de más y sus manos buscaban donde agarrarse, donde tocar.

Las manos de Quinn ancladas a la espalda de la morena la acercaban más, necesitando sentirla junto a ella, mientras que un suspiró salía de su boca al notar las manos de Rachel en sus piernas, con una valentía que no sabía de donde había salido. Nunca había sido atrevida en el sexo, pero algo la impulsaba a seguir conociendo partes de Quinn jamás expuestas ante ella.

La cosa estaba calentándose cada vez más, recostadas sobre el sofá mientras batallaban con sus lenguas por el control, mientras que las manos de la morena se habían colado hasta tocar la piel de la espalda de Quinn, que torpemente, buscaba el cierre de su vestido.

**-Para, para…** - dijo la morena separándose de ella, buscando el oxígeno que le había robado aquel beso.

**-¿Qué pasa?** – preguntó ida, con la necesidad de no dejar que Rachel se separar ni un centímetro de ella, quedándose con ganas de seguir conociéndola de ese modo.

**-No sé si estoy lista para avanzar ahora mismo…** - dijo con las mejillas coloradas. – **Cuando he venido, no era así como pensaba terminar. Yo…esperamos unos días…**

**-Sí, tranquila.** – dijo enseguida, acordándose de la conversación que mantuvieron donde Rachel dijo no sentirse muy cómoda con su cuerpo. – **Poco a poco.** – dijo reincorporándose del sofá, mostrándole una sonrisa para tranquilizarla y dejando un beso en su frente. – **No hay prisa.**

No quería que la morena estuviera incomoda, quería que fuera bueno para las dos y para eso, ayudaría a Rachel a mostrarse a gusto con su cuerpo, a tener confianza en la cama y a hacerla sentir especial. Los pasos los iría marcando ella, solo tenía que tener un poco de paciencia.

**-Quinn.**

**-Dime.**

**-Prométeme que si alguna vez sientes más de lo que deberías, si empiezas a sufrir por lo que vamos a hacer, me lo dirás.**

**-Voy a estar bien.**

**-Prométemelo.**

**-Te lo prometo. Eres muy creída, ¿porque tengo que ser yo la que caiga rendida a tus pies y no tú?**

**-Sirve para cualquiera, si alguna de las dos empieza a sentir algo que no debería, esto se acaba inmediatamente.**

**-Está bien.** – dijo todavía con su sonrisa más radiante cubriendo su cara, acariciando las manos de Rachel bajo las suyas.

No pasó mucho más, una despedida rápida después de que Rachel se negara a dormir allí, acabando la noche con un beso que las entretuvo más de la cuenta, pero que las dejó en las nubes toda la noche.

Les llevaría tiempo saber que aquella atracción, que aquel deseo era más que esa simpleza.


	12. Luz apagada o encendida

CAPÍTULO 11

Luz apagada o encendida

Había pasado poco más de una semana desde que la amistad de las chicas había dado un paso más allá, días en los que no pudieron verse tanto como les hubiera gustado debido a algunos compromisos de ambas.

Quinn sabía que Rachel estaba incomoda con la situación, que había momentos en los que no sabía cómo actuar, por lo que intentaba llevar el peso de la extraña relación ella misma hasta que las cosas se normalizaran para la morena. Seguían quedando para tomar algún café, para hacer deporte o para charlar, la diferencia era que ahora, los sofás de sus casas empezaban a ser testigos de algunos cambios.

Besos cada vez más subidos de tono y caricias que cada vez encontraban más piel era a lo máximo que habían llegado. Por parte de Quinn, no era por falta de ganas, pero le prometió a la morena ir paso a paso para que se sintiera cómoda, sin prisa. Rachel por su parte, cada vez se dejaba llevar más, cada minuto que pasaba con la rubia era más fácil no pensar en nada y disfrutar, pero la vergüenza y algunos complejos ridículos que la habían acompañado en el sexo durante años la privaban de dar el paso definitivo y que tanto deseaba.

Llevaban dos días sin poder verse por un breve viaje de Rachel a Nueva York, donde se desahogó con Kurt, haciendo que Rachel no se sintiera tan culpable por hacer eso con su amiga.

**-¿Cómo te va por Los Angeles?** – preguntó después de un rato poniéndola al día de su vida mientras tomaban un café.

**-Bien…** - dijo dándole vueltas a su taza, pensando la mejor forma de decirle a Kurt lo que quería. Necesitaba desahogarse con alguien y él era el indicado. – **Estoy viendo a Quinn…**

**-Ya…** - dijo mirándola confuso. – **Por ahora pasa de nosotros, pero por lo que vas contando, se está portando bien contigo y está contenta.**

**-No me refiero a eso. Lo que quiero decir es… **- después de unos segundos resopló. – **Quinn y yo estamos empezando a vernos de forma distinta.** – siguió diciendo sin que Kurt la siguiera en la conversación. – **Ahora somos algo así como… "amigas con derecho"** – dijo haciendo las comillas con sus dedos y bajando la voz considerablemente, dejando al chico boquiabierto.

**-Es broma ¿verdad?** – preguntó, viendo como la morena negaba con la cabeza. - **¿Me estás diciendo que te estás acostando con Quinn Fabray?** – dijo inclinándose hacia ella en la mesa, susurrando fuerte mientras Rachel miraba a su alrededor para ver que todos estaban en sus asuntos.

**-Todavía no…no nos hemos acostado, cuando estamos en el tema…** - decía totalmente avergonzada. – **Me bloqueo… No sé, me pongo a pensar y lo dejamos.**

**-Vamos a ver, Rachel, ¿a ti te gusta Quinn?**

**-Me siento atraída por ella… Llevo así un tiempo y luego nos besamos y salí corriendo, pero no pude sacarme el beso de la cabeza.** – decía de carrerilla. – **No sé cómo, pero acabó proponiéndome esto de ser un poco más que amigas y acabé aceptando…**

**-¿Estás enamorada de ella?**

**-No.** – dijo rotundamente.

**-¿Y desde cuando te gustan las mujeres?**

**-Pues no lo sé, a lo mejor se me ha pegado algo rodeada de tanto gay siempre, mis padres, tú y Blaine, Santana…** - se defendió para ver como el chico enarcaba una ceja. – **No me gustan las mujeres, pero no sé qué me pasa con Quinn y quiero llegar hasta el final. No me hagas sentir peor…**

**-No voy a juzgarte, Rachel, si tú estás de acuerdo yo poco tengo que decir, eres mayorcita para saber lo que haces y sé que eres responsable, es solo que me ha pillado por sorpresa y se me hace raro… Joder, ¡es Quinn!** – dijo haciendo un gesto con las manos.

**-Créeme, lo sé, es rarísimo estar así con Quinn, pero me hace sentir bien.**

**-¿Y porque no has llegado a más?**

**-Por lo mismo que has dicho tú, porque es Quinn. Joder, soy insegura en ese tema y que de repente la chica más guapa del instituto y la que se metía con mi físico todos los días quiera acostarse conmigo, le atraiga sexualmente es una locura**… - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

**-Quinn ha cambiado, ya te explicó que lo hacía para llamar tu atención.**

**-Lo sé, no se lo echo en cara, es solo que me pongo nerviosa por no estar a su altura. Además, es mi amiga, a veces me siento culpable y no sé porque…**

**-Le das demasiadas vueltas a algo que debería ser casual, no deberías pensar tanto.**

**-Si ¿verdad?** – dijo pensando en las palabras del chico. – **Puede que lleves razón, a lo mejor lo hacemos y a ella no le gusta, o a es a mí a la que no le satisface eso de estar con una chica por muy desesperada que esté.**

**-Exacto. Oye, ¿se lo has dicho a Santana?** – preguntó con una sonrisa.

**-No y no se te ocurra decirle nada a ella o Brittany, te lo prohíbo, ya sabes cómo se pone Santana cuando nombramos a Quinn, no quiero pensar si se entera de esto. M dejaría de hablar.**

**-Exagerada…**

**-Bueno, lo que tú digas, pero no les digas nada.**

**-Está bien, a cambio quiero todos los detalles de lo que pase entre vosotras dos.**

**-No voy a contarte nada, eres un cotilla y un perverso.** – poniendo cara de resignación, el chico no insistió, pero después de unos segundos en silencio habló.

**-Espero que os salga bien el experimento este, pero ten cuidado, Rach, Quinn estuvo enamorada de ti y es peligroso el juego este, alguna podría salir perdiendo.**

**-No te preocupes, está todo hablado y aclarado con ese tema.** – dijo dando por finalizado el tema, sabiendo que esos puntos no serían problema para ellas, ya que en ese momento se acabaría el juego.

Aquel día, después del regreso de Rachel a la ciudad angelina, ambas se preparaban para un evento donde se daban unos premios de cine, pero ninguna sabía que la otra iría. Quinn estaba encantada con la nueva faceta de su amistad. Se había imaginado aquello mil veces durante su vida, pero hasta ese momento solo eran sus mejores sueños. Que ahora esos sueños se hicieran realidad la tenía en una nube de felicidad de la que Brody se encargaba de bajarla, recriminándole que alargara aquella amistad, preocupado por que saliera herida. No lo escuchó, ni siquiera se molestó. Estaba segura de que aquello era agua pasada. Los sentimientos por Rachel murieron, ahora quedaba una amistad que se había hecho fuerte en pocos meses y una atracción llena de deseo que era totalmente físico. Nada más. El dolor no era parte de su plan.

Posando en la alfombra roja que habían desplegado para la ocasión, Quinn sonreía, dejando a todos encantados con su belleza, como siempre había ocurrido. No tenía ganas de estar allí, le hubiera encantado poder llamar a Rachel y cenar en su casa para poder acabar a besos en el sofá a sabiendas de que no pasarían de eso, de unos simples besos. Pero no podía, el deber la llamaba y mostrándose amable con la prensa iba respondiendo a todos y cada uno con una paciencia infinita.

Pero algo la desconectó. Unos metros más adelante, una morena radiante atendía a los medios, explicándoles algo de una forma tan apasionada que logró sacarle una sonrisa a la rubia. Sintiendo una fuerza que la llamaba, Rachel giró su cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada de Quinn, que la observaba embobada, sacándole una tímida sonrisa de inmediato.

**-¿Qué haces aquí?** – preguntó recibiendo un beso en la mejilla de la rubia, que se había acercado a ella sin importarle que la prensa estuviera a unos metros pendientes de ellas.

**-Entrego un premio. ¿Y tú? No sabía que vendrías.** – dijo pensando que su noche acababa de dar un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

**-Yo también.** – dijo emocionada. - **¿Te lo puedes creer?**

**-Es lo que te espera a partir de ahora…** - dijo encantada de la ilusión que mostraba la morena por todo aquello que era nuevo para ella e incluso para lo que ya estaba acostumbrada. Era admirable la forma en que disfrutaba de cada paso en su carrera. – **Pronto estarás aquí para recibirlos en vez de para entregarlos.** – dijo guiñándole un ojo, provocando un leve temblor de piernas en la morena que no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior.

**-Ojala... Estás guapísima, Quinn…** - dijo mirándola de arriba abajo, sorprendida por los pensamientos que venían a su mente de las mil formas en los que se lo quitaría.

**-No más que tú.** – dijo coqueta. – **En cuanto te he visto me he quedado sin aire… Me encantaría estar en casa y aprovechar el vestido de otra manera.** – dijo acercándose a su oído, dejando a la morena con la garganta seca por la excitación de las palabras y movimientos de Quinn, que con una sonrisa traviesa al ver que Rachel no reaccionaba, tiró de ella para agarrarla por la cintura y accediendo a posar para los fotógrafos a petición de la prensa, que ya se había hecho eco de la amistad de las chicas desde hacía meses, siguiéndolas en algunas salidas que habían hecho en sus ratos libres.

Después de posar sonriente junto a la morena, Quinn volvió a dejar un beso en la cabeza de Rachel y siguió andando por la alfombra sin decir nada más a la morena, que negando con la cabeza, sonreía por la actitud que mostraba Quinn. No volvieron a coincidir, por lo que la gala dio comienzo mientras ellas no tardaron en localizarse con la mirada, miradas que lo decían todo y que empezaban a pasar factura a Rachel que intimidada y temiendo que las descubrieran, retiraba la mirada para intentar prestar atención a lo que pasaba en el escenario. Un mensaje en su móvil que miró disimuladamente la distrajo.

**-"¿Nerviosa?"** – leyó, levantando la vista para encontrarse con la sonrisa burlona de la rubia.

**-"Para nada, ya he subido a dar el premio. ¿Hay algo más por lo que debería estarlo?"**

**-"Depende…"**

**-"¿De qué?"** – preguntó entrando en su provocación.

**-"De si voy a estar cerca de ti esta noche."**

**-"A lo mejor la que tendría que estar nerviosa eres tu… Llevo pensando toda la noche como quitarte el vestido y en lo que voy a ver debajo de él"** – dijo tomando las riendas de la situación, sorprendiendo a la rubia, que con la anticipación escrita en la cara, buscó su mirada.

**-"¿Me estás diciendo que esta noche vas a acabar en mi casa?"**

**-"Puede ser…"**

**-"¿Desnuda?"** – preguntó haciendo reir suavemente a Rachel.

**-"Puede ser…"**

**-"Oh, Dios, vámonos YA"** – escribió haciendo reir nuevamente a la morena, que guardó su móvil y con un movimiento de su dedo le dijo que no, a lo que Quinn respondió con un divertido fruncimiento de cejas.

La ceremonia fue pasando, dando lugar a un pequeño coctel donde los invitados podían disfrutar un poco más, relajándose después de lo formal de la gala. Las chicas iban siendo guiadas por sus managers, invitándolas a saludar a actores, directores o productores que creían oportuno que conocieran. La rubia se desenvolvía con más soltura, ya que conocía a muchas de las personas que estaban en la sala, sin embargo, Rachel, a pesar de que sabía mantener el tipo y controlar su euforia, se sentía la mujer más afortunada del mundo de poder estar en ese momento rodeada de tanto talento.

Pasado un tiempo, ambas pudieron deshacerse de sus managers para disfrutar ellas también de la fiesta, dejándose de formalismos y localizándose la una a la otra en segundos. Cada una a un lado de la sala, volvían a lanzarse miradas cargadas de pasión mientras intentaban no descuidar las conversaciones que mantenían en el momento.

La salida de Rachel hacia los lavabos fue la señal que necesitaba Quinn, que disculpándose con un grupo de personas con las que había entablado una charla bastante amena, se dirigía en busca de la morena como un león buscando a su presa. Era su noche de suerte, después de visualizar a Rachel retocándose el maquillaje, se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie más en aquel baño, algo que parecía estar sucediendo.

Las dos solas en aquel lugar, Quinn lanzándole una mirada a través del espejo que hizo temblar cada centímetro del menudo cuerpo de la morena, que expectante por lo que pudiera hacer, veía como la rubia se acercaba a ella sigilosamente.

**-Quinn…** - le advirtió casi en un susurro, pero la rubia no estaba por la labor de escucharla, con un suave tirón en su brazo, logró que quedara de cara a ella y parándose a mirarla a los ojos durante un segundo, se lanzó a por sus labios desesperada. – **Quinn, pueden vernos.** – decía sin convencimiento alguno.

**-Aquí no hay nadie.** – se defendió la rubia mientras empezaba a caminar con la morena pegada a ella, sin romper el contacto con sus labios más de lo necesario.

**-Fuera la sala está llena de gente famosa… **

**-Tú y yo somos famosas.** – dijo cuando consiguió meterla en un cubículo, cerrando la puerta tras ellas, siendo consciente de que cualquiera podría entrar y verlas si no ponía una puerta de por medio.

Rachel no puso más impedimento, con las mismas ganas que la rubia, respondió al beso que por momentos iba tornándose más pasional. Sus lenguas habían empezado a batallar, mientras que las manos de Quinn habían ido a parar al trasero de la morena, pegándola totalmente a ella, lo que produjo un suspiro por parte de Rachel. Cuando los besos de Quinn empezaron a descender hasta su cuello, la morena lo tuvo claro.

**-Vamos a tu casa, Quinn… Por favor.** – pidió casi sin voz debido a la excitación. La rubia la miró, intentando adivinar si aquello significaba lo que tanto deseaba. La mirada que le estaba dando Rachel se lo confirmó.

**-Por supuesto.** – dijo con un leve tartamudeo. – **Lo que quieras…**

Dicho y hecho. Con todo el disimulo que pudieron, salieron de aquel baño, dirigiéndose hasta el coche que la organización del evento les ofrecía para llevar a los invitados a sus casas. Los flashes volvieron a iluminarlas, captando sus sonrisas, que a los ojos de los demás, no eran más que el de unas amigas que abandonaban los premios juntas para compartir el coche mientras aprovechaban el trayecto para hacer balance de la noche.

Nada más lejos de la realidad. El camino fue en completo silencio, únicamente acompañadas por miradas furtivas y leves roces de sus manos. En cuanto pusieron un pie en casa de la rubia y dejaron sus bolsos de mano en una mesa, Quinn sujetó su mano, llevándola con ella escaleras arriba hasta la misma puerta de su habitación.

Silencio. Solo había dos sombras de pie junto a la puerta del dormitorio con sus manos entrelazadas mirándose de la forma más intensa que jamás habían sentido. No hacía falta pensar los movimientos. El instinto se movía por Quinn y parecía hacerlo por Rachel cuando inclinaron sus cabezas para volver a encontrarse, para volver a sentir esa unión tan perfecta de sus labios juntos.

Entraron a la habitación, encendiendo la rubia la luz por el camino, llegando hasta los pies de la cama. Buscar el cierre del vestido de la morena se convirtió en lo más importante para Quinn, que una vez que dio con él, sonrió triunfante a la morena, que con una sonrisa tímida, notaba como una vez bajado el cierre, el vestido caía por su cuerpo sin oposición alguna, dejándola únicamente con la ropa interior ante una maravillada Quinn por lo que veía.

Rachel volvió a besarla, capturando su labio inferior con los suyos mientras sus manos también querían despojarla de su vestido para dejarlas en igualdad de condiciones, sintiendo las manos de Quinn sobre su piel con una suavidad exquisita. No tardaron en estar encima de la cama vestidas únicamente con la ropa interior con la rubia tomando el control de la situación, repasando la boca de Rachel, recordando lo que había memorizado de ella en los días anteriores, recreándose con su lengua junto a la suya, dando por finalizado el beso cuando sus dientes atraparon el labio inferior de la morena, que no pudo evitar un jadeo.

Fue dejando leves besos por su mejilla hasta llegar a su cuello, donde hizo las delicias de Rachel mientras mordía y pasaba su lengua al sentir el pulso de la morena en esa zona. Una vez llegó a su garganta, pasó la punta de su lengua hasta la mandíbula, donde volvió a dejar un pequeño mordisco para volver a besarla con desesperación, dejando que sus manos recorrieran la silueta de Rachel, la cual, tenía posadas sus manos en la espalda de la rubia.

Cuando Quinn sin dejar de besarla hizo el intento de llegar a su sujetador para poder quitárselo, la morena la descolocó.

**-Apaga la luz…** - le pidió en un susurro, pudiendo notar Quinn como su cuerpo se había tensado por completo.

**-¿Qué?** – dijo separándose de ella unos centímetros.

**-Por favor…**

**-No voy a apagar la luz, Rachel… Está bien hacerlo con la luz apagada de vez en cuando, en mitad de la noche, pero no me gusta palpar**. - le dijo tratando de que la mirada de la morena no la desarmara.

**-Me da vergüenza, Quinn, siempre lo hago así.**

**-Esta vez no. Quiero disfrutar contigo, quiero ver tu cuerpo, ver lo que toco y maravillarme contigo. Quiero aprenderme tu cuerpo de arriba abajo, Rachel y quiero que tú te aprendas el mio, si no lo veo, no habrá forma de hacerlo.**

**-Pero…**

**-Soy yo…**

**-Parte del problema es ese, eres Quinn Fabray.**

**-No, solo soy Quinn ahora mismo, tu amiga, a la que solo por tenerte así la tienes temblando como una imbécil. Eres preciosa, Rach, déjame que te demuestre que me encantas. **– susurró sobre sus labios mientras sus manos volvían al lugar indicado, soltando el sujetador de Rachel que parecía haberse serenado con sus palabras. – **Déjame demostrarte que soy la chica con más suerte del mundo por tenerte así.** – dijo besándola con toda la dulzura que fue capaz. – **Se trata de que experimentes, de probar cosas nuevas y te aseguro que me agradecerás el hacerlo mientras nos vemos.** – seguía hablando mientras ya se había deshecho del sujetador de la morena, atrapando los pechos entre sus manos. – **Cálmate y confía en mí, no voy a hacer nada malo. **– dijo dejando un último beso antes de detenerse a mirar a Rachel. Aquella visión le nubló la mente. Tener a la morena en su cama con aquel grado de excitación la estaba llevando a la locura. Era perfecta. Nunca había tenido oportunidad de verla así y lo único que tenía claro es que era la mujer más guapa que conocía.

Besos, caricias, mordidas y más besos con la ayuda de su lengua estaban llevando a Rachel al borde del abismo y no había pasado de sus pechos. La morena decidió dejarse llevar ayudada por las palabras de Quinn y no dudó en quitarle el sujetador a la rubia con manos temblorosas, dejando una visión ante ella maravillosa. Quinn Fabray era una diosa y ella tenía la suerte de verla en las mejores circunstancias. Sentir a Quinn piel con piel hizo que los pocos argumentos para frenar aquella locura se desvanecieran, Rachel acababa de llegar al punto de no retorno.

El calor que desprendían sus cuerpos, el deseo en sus ojos convertido en caricias en las zonas más íntimas de sus cuerpos, el olor de cada una embriagando a la otra, recorridos de ida y vuelta que las tenían en el límite. Ver sus caras pidiendo más, recibiendo todo el placer que les era entregado las llevó al tan ansiado orgasmo, dejando sus cuerpos sudorosos y temblorosos con la máxima satisfacción.

La forma en que Quinn trató a la morena en todo momento, cuidándola, estando pendiente de no dar un paso en falso, provocó una sensación en Rachel nunca vivida. Estar en los brazos de la rubia la hicieron sentir segura, cuidada y reconfortada, incluso la confianza en su cuerpo cambió al ver lo que provocaba en Quinn.

**-Querías privarme de ver esto… **- dijo en un susurro en su oreja después de regalarle el segundo orgasmo a la morena, que con la boca ligeramente abierta, se retorcía bajo una rubia fascinada con cada gesto que descubría de ella. – **No te lo hubiera perdonado nunca… **- dijo dejando un último beso en su boca antes de caer rendida a su lado, buscando tranquilizar sus respiraciones con dos sonrisas adornando sus rostros.

**-¿He estado bien?** – preguntó dudosa. – **Era la primera vez que hacia esto con una mujer, a veces no sabía muy bien como…**

**-Has estado perfecta**. – dijo acariciando su mejilla.

**-¿De verdad? Entonces, ¿no te arrepientes de seguir con esto?**

**-Yo no, ¿tu si?**

**-No, para nada. **

**-¿Te ha gustado?**

**-Ha sido**… - dijo volviendo a sonreír de forma adorable. – **Ha sido mucho mejor de lo que esperaba… Joder, ha sido increíble, Quinn.** – dijo haciendo reír a la rubia. - **¿Puedo…quedarme aquí a dormir? Solo por hoy, se dónde están los límites de la amistad.**

**-No pensaba pedirte que te marcharas…** - dijo con la sonrisa más deslumbrante que Rachel le había visto, contagiándola a ella, que perdida en el brillo que desprendían los ojos verdes de Quinn, no tardó en conciliar el sueño más sereno del que había disfrutado en años.


	13. Pequeñas pinceladas de carácter

CAPÍTULO 12

Pequeñas pinceladas de carácter

Los días iban pasando dejando paso a las semanas en las cuales, las chicas cada vez estaban más seguras de haber tomado una buena decisión al llevar su amistad a algo más carnal. Lo disfrutaban, iban aprendiendo lo que estaba permitido y lo que no, sobrepasaban límites que Rachel jamás pensó cruzar, descubriendo un mundo nada aburrido en el sexo de la mano de Quinn.

Además, su amistad se afianzaba, seguían descubriendo pinceladas de sus personalidades que iban fascinándolas en silencio y otras que aceptaban a pesar de no compartir. El sexo no era lo importante, no era lo principal de su amistad, por lo que ambas estaban satisfechas de poder seguir llevando con normalidad su relación, sabiendo dejar a un lado lo que pasaba en la cama y lo que pasaba fuera de ella.

Aquel día, aprovechando el buen tiempo en la ciudad, Quinn había propuesto una tarde de piscina a Rachel, que metida de lleno en su nueva película, intentaba seguir sacando tiempo para todo, y entre ese todo, una de las cosas más importantes era Quinn, la cual, aprovechando un merecido descanso, solo aceptaba algunas sesiones de fotos mientras hacia algunos cursos de fotografía, a la espera del estreno de algunos proyectos de meses anteriores y que la llevarían a las pesadas promociones.

**-Quinn, ¿puedes tomártelo en serio?** – se quejó la morena que sentada en una hamaca del jardín de la rubia, iba recitando las líneas del guión que pertenecían a su personaje. – **He venido porque me aseguraste que me ayudarías con el texto.**

**-Y lo estoy haciendo.** – se defendió desde el interior de la piscina, donde jugueteaba con sus perros, que intentaban huir del agua que les echaba la rubia.

**-Estás poniendo voces raras y no le estás poniendo entusiasmo a tu parte.**

**-Porque llevamos toda la tarde con lo mismo, Rachel.** – dijo dejando el juego para acercarse al filo de la piscina donde se encontraba la hamaca de la morena. – **Metete un rato anda y deja eso.**

**-No, si no me vas a ayudar me voy.** – dijo molesta, provocando que la rubia se armara de paciencia mientras rodaba los ojos ante el capricho de Rachel, uno de tantos por los que Quinn hacia el intento de no discutir y dejar que la morena se saliera con la suya.

**-Está bien…** - dijo aburrida. – **Lo repasamos otra vez… Pero te lo sabes, Rach, a la perfección.**

**-Todavía no, puedo mejorarlo.**

**-Rachel, escúchame, llevas toda la tarde con lo mismo y te aseguro que lo bordas. Debes relajarte y no darle tantas vueltas, dejar tu irritante perfeccionismo a un lado y venir a la piscina a nadar conmigo.** – dijo salpicándole agua.

**-¡Quinn!** – se quejó. – **Has mojado los papeles.**

**-Son una copia… **- dijo saliendo del agua y acercándose a ella. Adoraba a Rachel, pero esos histerismos que la perseguían a veces la sacaban de quicio. – **En tu casa tienes otra.** – dijo apartando los papeles de la mano de la morena mientras se sentaba sobre ella, rodeando con sus piernas la cintura de Rachel.

**-Quinn…** - le advirtió viendo las intenciones que reflejaban la sonrisa de la rubia, viéndose contagiada sin remedio a dibujar otra en su rostro.

**-Creo que necesitas relajarte para olvidarte del maldito guion un poco y luego ya podemos nadar…** - dijo mientras posaba sus labios en el cuello de la morena que soltaba un pequeño suspiro.

**-A lo mejor, la que necesita que la relajen, que le bajen la temperatura que le ha subido con el sol, eres tu…** - dijo poniendo sus manos en la cintura de la rubia, acariciándola con la yema de los dedos.

**-Puede ser…**

**-Sí, creo que es eso lo que necesitas…**

Quinn asintió con una provocativa sonrisa y cerró los ojos para sentir el beso que le entregaba la morena, que perdiendo el control, se aferraba a su cuello para hundirse en sus labios. La rubia hizo lo mismo, enredando sus manos en el pelo de Rachel, viendo como el beso había pasado de un prometedor roce de labios, a un pulso feroz por ver quién era capaz de acaparar más de la otra.

Entre caricias, la morena abandonó los labios de Quinn para centrarse en su cuello y repartirlos entre la mandíbula y su clavícula marcada, cosa que la rubia facilitaba alzando su cabeza.

Apartándose para mirarla, Rachel deshizo el nudo que mantenía atada la parte superior del bikini de la rubia, dejando a al descubierto su pecho, el que miró sin ningún pudor, admirando el cuerpo de Quinn hasta llegar a sus profundos ojos que la miraban divertida.

**-Menos mal que no te gustaba mirar, que preferías la luz apagada…**

Rachel no contestó, se limitó a rodear su cintura con una mano para atraerla más a ella y con la otra recorrer la perfecta silueta de la rubia con sus dedos, llegando al pecho para rodearlo, para provocarlo de forma suave para que Quinn no pudiera evitar un intenso suspiro mientras seguía su recorrido.

Cuando sus manos llegaron a la cadera de la rubia, esta no dudó en acoplar sus labios en los de la morena, que entendiendo perfectamente lo que pedía Quinn, dirigió su mano hasta su muslo, colándose en la entrepierna de la rubia en un movimiento rápido y eficaz, empezando a perder la cabeza al sentir la humedad y el calor que desprendía aquella zona.

El movimiento que habían empezado sus caderas, incrementó al sentir la presión de la mano de Rachel sobre su centro, que apartando las braguitas del bikini, acarició la piel de la rubia, haciéndole estremecer con ese simple roce y haciéndole enloquecer al dibujar pequeños círculos en aquel pequeño punto.

Los suspiros y los jadeos se transformaron en inspiradores gemidos que la rubia intentaba contener sin éxito, pidiéndole con ese simple sonido a Rachel más, que sintiendo el grado de humedad de Quinn, no dudó en adentrarse en su cuerpo mientras la rubia apoyaba su frente contra la suya, intentando sincronizar los movimientos de su cuerpo y la mano de la morena, que debido a la posición era algo complicado.

Abortando el intento de Rachel de cambiar la posición, Quinn empezó a llevar el ritmo de la situación, moviéndose sobre la mano de una fascinada Rachel, que la observaba sentir todo el placer como algo único, mientras sus dedos eran participes y testigos de excepción perdidos en el interior de la rubia.

La cara de Quinn no tenía precio, parecía estar en un mundo paralelo al que solo Rachel tenía acceso, viendo como los movimientos iban en aumento al igual que los gemidos hasta que finalmente, con sus cuerpos totalmente unidos, Quinn se dejó llevar.

**-Rachel…** - gimió pegando sus labios a los de la morena, deteniendo su balanceo mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba entre los brazos de Rachel.

Se mantuvieron en silencio unos segundos, el tiempo que necesitó la rubia para recuperarse.

**-Eso no ha estado nada mal…** - sonrió mirando a la morena.

**-¿He conseguido bajarte la temperatura?**

**-No del todo.** – dijo tirando de su brazo para que se levantara, dirigiéndola dentro de la casa.

**-¿Dónde vamos?**

**-A la habitación.**

**-¿No íbamos a nadar?** – preguntó divertida.

**-¿Quién ha dicho que íbamos a nadar?** – dijo arrugando la frente, haciendo reír a Rachel que ya se veía atrapada bajo el cuerpo de la rubia, que no perdió ni un segundo en desnudar a la morena por completo, dejando al descubierto aquel cuerpo que empezaba a conocer como la palma de su mano.

Comenzando de nuevo un beso donde dejaba ver la pasión que la inundaba, pasó a acariciar cada milímetro del cuerpo de Rachel, que pedía a gritos con sus gestos el terminar aquel encuentro de la mejor manera.

Aun concentrada en esa lucha que mantenían sus lenguas, queriendo abarcarlo todo, Quinn deslizó su mano para acariciar la entrepierna de la morena, que de forma instintiva, alzó su cadera y suspiró sobre la boca de la rubia.

Deslizándose, Quinn iba bajando sus besos de forma provocadora, degustando el cuerpo de la morena como si se tratara de un manjar, dibujando formas indescifrables con su lengua hasta llegar a su vientre, donde se entretuvo sin esfuerzo, buscando sutilmente lo que realmente quería.

**-Quinn, para…** - pidió con la voz entrecortada debido a la excitación. – **Ahí no.**

**-¿Por qué?** – preguntó sin dejar la zona, volviendo a dejar sus labios en la morena.

**-Porque eso es algo muy íntimo.**

**-Lo que estamos haciendo es algo íntimo.**

**-Por favor…**

Al mirarla, Quinn se quedó pensando unos segundos, dibujando una sonrisa de triunfo ante la idea que había tenido.

**-¿Dónde vas?** – preguntó la morena algo asustada al ver que Quinn abandonaba la cama.

**-Un segundo…** - dijo mientras buscaba algo en su armario, algo que Rachel no tardó en descubrir.

**-¿Me vas a atar?** – preguntó incrédula y con las cejas alzadas al ver a la rubia con un pañuelo que utilizaba para utilizarlo a modo de bufanda.

**-No, algo mucho mejor.** – dijo volviendo a ponerse sobre ella. – **Voy a taparte los ojos.** – le hizo saber mientras ya procedía a hacerlo.

**-¿Qué? No, no, no, Quinn…** - decía mientras se resistía.

**-Mírame.** – le pidió, logrando que le hiciera caso. – **Confía en mi ¿vale? No te estoy pidiendo que tú me hagas esto, pero yo si quiero hacerlo contigo, Rachel, lo estoy deseando… Ya verás como no piensas tanto en ello si no lo ves. **- le aseguró, viendo como la morena cedía todavía dudosa, dejando que tapara sus ojos con aquel pañuelo.

Viendo todos sus sentidos incrementados al no poder ver, Rachel se limitó a sentir cada roce de Quinn, cada beso, cada pequeño mordisco que la rubia le regalaba, llevando su cuerpo a un grado de excitación y de intensidad que no había sentido nunca. Tan solo podía adivinar cuál sería el siguiente paso de Quinn, que volviendo a su recorrido, se quedó unos segundos justo donde lo había dejado.

Bajaba sin prisa por su vientre, lamiendo y besando a partes iguales, regocijándose al escuchar los suspiros cada vez más profundos de Rachel, que no dejaba de moverse. Sujetando sus caderas con una mano, empezó el descenso hasta su objetivo, hasta la zona más íntima del cuerpo de la morena, al lugar donde le había prohibido el paso una y otra vez a su boca.

**-Oh, no…**

**-Oh, si…** - susurró la rubia con una sonrisa.

**-Déjalo, Quinn, en serio, no creo que esté preparada todavía para esto y… ¡Oh Dios!** – exclamó nada más sentir los labios de la rubia sobre aquella zona.

La habitación empezó a llenarse de suspiros y jadeos, ya que Rachel no atinó a decir nada más con algo de cordura, la lengua de Quinn divirtiéndose en aquella zona de su cuerpo, se lo impedían.

Estaba perdida. Su cabeza daba vueltas, olvidando completamente porque no quería que la rubia hundiera su boca en su centro, olvidando la vergüenza que le daba aquel acto y desinhibiéndose completamente, entregándole su cuerpo a la rubia sin impedimento, dejándola a su entera disposición para que hiciera con ella todas las maravillas que se le ocurrieran. Las sabanas eran su soporte, a las que sus manos se aferraban aguantando las embestidas de Quinn, que trataba de mantener las caderas de Rachel, que inquietas se despegaban del colchón una y otra vez, tratando de conseguir más contacto con la rubia.

La lengua y los besos repartidos por sus muslos y su zona más íntima, empezaron a inundar a Rachel de calor, sabiendo que no tardaría mucho en llegar, en explotar de placer. En un movimiento rápido, se deshizo del pañuelo, viendo por primera vez a la rubia entre sus piernas, disfrutando de ella, de tenerla a su entera disposición.

Aquella imagen hizo que la morena no lo aguantara más, con la respiración totalmente pesada, con su cuerpo palpitando con cada recorrido que hacía la rubia y con su espina dorsal recibiendo un escalofrío, Rachel tembló al tiempo que dejaba escapar un gemido gutural.

Con la sonrisa más grande que le había visto a Quinn, esta frenó sus movimientos de forma escalonada, esperando que el cuerpo de la morena se relajara totalmente para dejarle un último beso y encontrarse con ella apoyada en la almohada.

**-Hola.** – dijo la rubia con aquella perfecta sonrisa.

**-Hola.** – dijo más tímida.

**-Al final… ¿te ha gustado lo que acaba de pasar o no vas a dejar que te saboree nunca más?** – preguntó traviesa. – **Por tus grititos, diría que será la primera opción…**

**-¡Quinn! **– se quejó totalmente roja, dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro que hizo reír a la rubia. – **Odio cuando eres así…**

**-¿Cómo? ¿Irresistible?** – dijo con una sonrisa altiva.

**-No, odiosa.** – le rectificó, riendo ante la cara de la rubia. – **Ya veremos si vuelves ahí abajo…** - dijo con una sonrisa que le hizo saber a Quinn que aquella no sería la última vez.

**-Voy a darme una ducha, demasiado ejercicio intenso hoy…** - dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama sin molestarse en tapar su cuerpo, haciendo las delicias de Rachel.

**-Yo voy a repasar el guión un poco más mientras te duchas y me voy a casa.**

**-Puedes quedarte, no hay problema.**

**-No, ya sabes que no. Dormir y acostarnos son dos cosas totalmente distintas.** – dijo viendo como la rubia se alejaba, sin saber que cada vez que rechazaba aquella invitación a dormir, que le recitaba alguna de las reglas no escritas entre amigas con derechos, algo en el interior de la rubia se desilusionaba sin ningún motivo aparente.

**-Como quieras. **

Tal y como dijo, Rachel salió en busca de su guión con las sabanas cubriendo su cuerpo. Tomándose aquel papel con más calma, intentando no exigirse más de la cuenta después de aquel momento de pasión, buscó en algún cajón un boli que le ayudara a hacer un pequeño apunte.

Cuando el cajón que abrió fue el de la mesita de noche de la rubia, algo llamó su atención, haciendo imposible que lo dejara de lado, cogiendo aquellas dos fotos antiguas totalmente sorprendida. Ante ella tenía dos fotos donde una Quinn con la sonrisa más genuina que jamás había visto, sostenía entre sus brazos a una recién nacida Beth y otra donde tan solo aparecía la pequeña, riendo, provocando que el parecido con su madre fuera extremos teniendo apenas unos meses. Suponía que aquella foto pertenecía a cuando Shelby volvió al instituto, el último contacto que tuvo Quinn con su hija.

Ensimismada en aquellas fotos por minutos, no oyó como el agua dejaba de sonar ni como Quinn se acercaba a la habitación hasta que su voz la asustó.

**-¿Qué diablos haces?** – preguntó en la puerta con una cara que delataba enfado mientras observaba a Rachel con las fotos en su poder.

**-Yo…estaba buscando un boli y…** - se intentó excusar la morena.

**-¿Y te crees con el derecho de tocar mis cosas, de rebuscar en mis cajones? ¿Quién te piensas que eres?** – decía arrebatándole las fotos, volviéndolas a colocar en el cajón sin controlar aquel grado de frialdad y prepotencia que de vez en cuando dejaba salir a flote, haciéndole recordar a Rachel a la Quinn Fabray del instituto. Ahí estaban otra vez aquellas pinceladas de carácter.

**-Lo… lo siento…** - dijo sin poder mirarla, sintiéndose culpable por haber invadido algo tan privado y tan sagrado para Quinn, que hacía un esfuerzo enorme por controlarse y no seguir diciendo cosas de las que se arrepentiría. – **Será mejor que me vaya…** - dijo con un hilo de voz, abandonando la habitación y dejando a una rubia totalmente confundida dentro.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró con fuerza, recriminándose su reacción tan desmesurada, por hablarle de aquella forma que a veces no podía evitar. La frialdad, el intentar mantener su coraza y sus apariencias intactas estaba en su naturaleza, aunque con el paso de los años, había aprendido que la calidez de las palabras eran mucho mejores que querer aparentar que nada te afectaba.

**-Lo siento.** – dijo al filo de las escaleras, llegando justo cuando la morena se dirigía a la puerta.

**-No tienes porqué, soy yo la que debe pedirte disculpas, no he debido buscar entre tus cosas sin permiso, tienes razón.** – decía con la mirada agachada, intentando disuadir el nudo de su garganta que amenazaba con hacerla llorar.

**-No me hagas caso, sabes que a veces soy así de estúpida, me conoces, tienes la suerte de hacerlo incluso mejor que yo a veces… **- dijo llegando junto a ella, sujetando su cara entre sus manos para que la mirara. – **Lo siento. Hay veces que no puedo controlarlo… Se trata de Beth y… es algo mio, por lo que lucho contra mí misma con uñas y dientes, por lo que lo mantengo como si fuera un tesoro…** - le explicó casi en un susurro, volviendo a abrirse a Rachel como no lo hacía con nadie, sintiéndose protegida y segura, sin temor a que la juzgara. – **Yo…todas las noches, antes de acostarme miro esas fotos y…pienso en muchas cosas… Ya sé que es un poco tonto pero**… - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

**-Eh, eso que haces no es nada tonto, es algo precioso.** – dijo muy segura, acariciándole la mejilla. – **Se lo que significa Beth, por eso siento haber encontrado esas fotos. Son algo totalmente fuera del alcance de cualquiera.**

**-De ti no… Sé que a veces ves a la que un día fui en el instituto, que parte de mi forma de ser no se ira nunca, pero contigo es fácil no ser todas esas cosas, haces que sea fácil confiar en ti y contarte casi todo… Es solo que…a veces necesito un poco de tiempo…**

**-Gracias…** - dijo conmovida por sus palabras. – **Eres una gran mujer Quinn y no lo digo por el sexo.** – dijo tratando de bromear, sacando de vuelta la sonrisa de la rubia. – **No sé si acabaré pronto mañana, te llamo y te digo cosas ¿vale?**

**-Vale.** – dijo abrazándola, aferrándose a ella con fuerza, sintiéndose gracias a ella, menos sola de lo que solía sentirse a menudo.

**-Cena algo y duerme un poco, anda.** – dijo dándole un beso en los labios, sintiendo que por primera vez, Quinn necesitaba que se saltara el protocolo de no ser más cariñosas de lo necesario. – **Y baja ese temperamento, Fabray.** – dijo abandonando la casa y dejando a la rubia con una sonrisa y con los ojos brillándoles, sintiéndose afortunada por contar en su vida con Rachel Berry,


	14. Un beso

Hola a todos!

Hacia tiempo que no me paraba a agradeceros por todas las reviews que recibo y por cada nuevo seguidor del fic. Mil gracias, de verdad, leer vuestra opinión, vuestras suposiciones es lo que me ilusiona y me hace continuar la historia con una sonrisa.

Espero seguir leyéndoos y poder sacar un poquito más de tiempo para poder subir dos capítulos semanales, vamos a ver si puedo.

Un besazo a todos.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 13

Un beso

Conforme los días iban pasando, las chicas seguían adelante en su relación, alternando su amistad con las otras que tenían en la ciudad, con el trabajo como era el caso de Rachel y con algunos cursos en el caso de Quinn, que tras aquel percance que tuvo con la morena, temió haber echado a perder aquella amistad. Pero Rachel no volvió a mencionar lo que pasó aquella noche, al contrario, volvía a ella con su gran sonrisa, con sus anécdotas de rodaje o sus dramas por creer no haberlo hecho bien en una escena y tener la sensación de que sus compañeros la habían mirado mal., pero jamás con un reproche hacia ella, lo que tranquilizó y agradó a la rubia.

Aquel día, después de comer y recoger un poco su casa, Quinn salió a hacer algo de deporte con sus perros, aprovechando el acceso privado de su casa hasta la playa. En apenas dos semanas empezaría la promoción de su nueva película, llevándola por todo el país y probablemente hasta Europa y Asia después del estreno en Los Angeles, por lo que necesitaba estar al cien por cien para tanta actividad en un periodo de tiempo reducido.

Metida en sus pensamientos, escuchando música a través de su móvil y concentrada en no perder el buen ritmo de carrera que llevaba junto a las mascotas, Quinn escuchó como la canción se cortaba al estar recibiendo una llamada.

**-¿Si?** – contestó aminorando el ritmo de la carrera.

**-¿Quinn?** – preguntó extrañada al escucharla con la respiración agitada.

**-Rachel, dime**. – dijo con una sonrisa al ver que era ella.

**-¿Qué haces? Te noto agitada…**

**-He salido a correr, me has pillado en plena carrera. **

**-Oh, lo siento, es que he salido del set ahora y he pasado por tu casa y no había nadie, solo era para ver si estabas cerca, pero si estás ocupada déjalo.**

**-No, no te preocupes, espérame dos minutos.**

**-No importa Quinn, además no voy a hacerte venir hasta aquí desde donde estés.**

**-Estoy aquí mismo, te recuerdo que mi casa tiene un estupendo caminito hasta una playa para mi sola…**

**-Como te envidio por eso…** - dijo haciendo reír a la rubia.

**-¿Ves? No he tardado nada.** – dijo abriendo la puerta de la casa aun con el móvil en la mano. El aspecto desaliñado y sudoroso de Quinn provocó que Rachel no pudiera evitar morderse el labio inferior mientras pasaba dentro.

**-¿Cómo es que has salido a correr a estas horas?** – preguntó siguiéndola a la cocina donde la rubia se recomponía bebiendo agua.

**-Esta mañana he ido a tomar café con Kate y Megan y no he podido ir a hacer ejercicio, así que he cogido a esos dos y los he destrozado corriendo.** – dijo señalando a Jagger y Ringo, que permanecían en la cocina desplomados en el suelo y con la lengua fuera después de hidratarse.

**-¿Cómo se te ocurre llevártelos? Míralos, les va a dar algo.** – dijo acercándose a ellos y empezando a darles mimos.

**-No es la primera vez que lo hago. Es bueno que hagan ejercicio y se muevan, cada vez aguantan más. Además, en unas semanas estoy fuera con la promoción y Brody no los mueve.**

**-Si quieres me los puedo quedar yo.**

**-No hace falta, siempre se los suele quedar él, pero lo tendré en cuenta para otra ocasión.** – dijo regalándole una sonrisa agradecida. - **¿Ya has terminado de rodar hoy?**

**-Si, por fin, hasta mañana por la tarde no tengo que ir… Estoy muerta… Llevo en pie desde las cinco de la mañana, debería estar prohibido trabajar a esas horas.**

**-Sí, lo sé, eso es lo peor de los rodajes, tener que madrugar mucho o rodar hasta las tantas de la madrugada.**

**-Y encima esto…** - dijo señalando el móvil al recibir un mensaje.

**-¿El qué?**

**-Que hoy vienen a casa los chicos.**

**-Pues cancélalo.**

**-No… No los veo mucho con el rodaje, no pasa nada por aguantar un poco más de sueño.** – sentenció mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá y cerraba los ojos cansada.

**-Como veas, pero ya no eres lo que eras Berry…** - dijo la rubia divertida. - **¿Dónde está la Rachel llena de energía que se levantaba a las seis de la mañana para hacer deporte?**

**-Broadway y Hollywood se la han comido**. – dijo con media sonrisa, haciendo reír a Quinn. **– Oye, ¿te apetece venir esta noche? Así conoces a los chicos si no tienes planes.**

**-No, creo que no…**

**-¿Por qué? Yo conozco a tus amigos, déjame que te presente a los míos ya que no quieres ni oír hablar de ver a los que tenemos en común. **

**-Prefiero estar tranquila.**

**-Quinn… **- se quejó. – **Eres una aburrida, no hay quien te saque de tu casa. Las revistas engañan, da la sensación de que te pasas la vida de fiesta y eres una ermitaña. **

**-No soy ninguna ermitaña, es solo que se elegir las buenas fiestas…** - dijo en tono burlón.

**-Venga ya, Quinn…** - dijo poniendo cara de perro abandonado, algo contra lo que la rubia no podía luchar.

**-No te prometo nada, lo pensaré.** – dijo levantándose del sofá. No le costaba ir a casa de Rachel y conocer a sus amigos, pero su círculo cercano era muy reducido, no quería a nadie más. No sabía cómo eran sus amigos ni lo que buscaban y siendo sincera, no le apetecía tener a un grupo de chicos opinando o atosigándola para conocer algo sobre ella. Sabía muy bien que al final acabaría cediendo y acudiendo a aquella reunión de amigos por la morena, solo esperaba que siguiera eligiendo a buenas personas para estar cerca de ella y no a una manada de buitres como en ocasiones le había pasado a ella. Aquel sería el momento perfecto para descubrirlo. – **Voy a darme una ducha, ¿vienes y me enjabonas? **– preguntó sugerente.

**-Me apetece y mucho además, pero creo que estoy demasiado destrozada… ¿Te importa si pongo una película mientras te duchas? **

**-Lo que yo decía, me han cambiado a mi Rachel**… - dijo en tono bromista mientras se perdía por las escaleras, dejando a la morena con una sonrisa y eligiendo que película ver.

Dianna se entretuvo más de la cuenta en su ducha, relajándose y destensando sus músculos después del ejercicio. Una vez salió, se hidrató la piel y eligió unos pantalones cortos junto a una camiseta de tirantes para pasar la tarde cómoda junto a Rachel, pero al llegar al salón, se encontró una sorpresa.

La morena se había rendido al sueño y tumbada en el sofá junto a Jagger, dormía de forma tranquila sin inmutarse por el volumen de la tele donde un musical elegido por ella seguía su curso.

No pudo evitarlo. La sonrisa que se dibujó en la cara de la rubia salió sin proponérselo ante aquella imagen. Tras unos segundos en los que no pudo apartar los ojos de ella, decidió apagar la tele para que nada molestara aquel sueño y se sentó en el otro sofá, aprovechando para estudiar algunos proyectos y poner en orden algunas ideas que tenía en cuanto a dirigir su propio corto.

Ringo, todavía dentro de la casa, se acercó hasta ella, pidiéndole permiso para hacer exactamente lo mismo que estaba haciendo Jagger pero en el sofá donde ella estaba.

**-Rachel os mima demasiado.** – dijo acariciándole la cabeza al perro. – Anda, sube, pero no te acostumbres que tú te estás poniendo demasiado grande como para estar dentro. – dijo indicándole con la mano que subiera, a lo que el perro no dudó ni un instante, acomodándose e iniciando una siesta a la que Quinn por ahora no quería unirse.

Pasados unos minutos, la melodía del móvil de Rachel comenzó a sonar, rompiendo el silencio de la estancia, por lo que sin pensarlo mucho, la rubia se abalanzó a por el para no despertarla, al ver de quien se trataba palideció y pensó en dejarlo, pero ver a Rachel removiéndose hizo que contestara con los ojos cerrados.

**-¿Si?** – preguntó con un hilo de voz.

**-¿Rachel?**

**-Eh…No. Soy Quinn, Santana…** - dijo dejando a la otra en silencio al darse cuenta. – **Rachel se ha quedado dormida…**

**-Oh… **- fue lo único que salió de su boca. No se esperaba aquello, no esperaba tener contacto con la que fue su amiga hacía tantos años.

**-¿Qué…que tal todo? ¿Estás bien?** – preguntó tras ver que el silencio se había adueñado de aquella llamada.

**-Genial, pero no creo que te interese**. – dijo cortante, recuperándose tras el shock.

**-Santana, yo…**

**-Igual que creo que mi vida no es interesante para ti, la tuya, tampoco me interesa a mí.** – fue tajante, haciendo que Quinn asintiera en silencio.

**-Entiendo…**

**-Solo llamaba para hablar con Rachel.**

**-Estaba cansada, ha madrugado y… se ha quedado dormida… Si quieres puedo…** - dijo sin saber muy bien como continuar con aquello, abrumada por ver que aquella situación le dolía más de lo que pensaba.

**-No hace falta, ya la llamaré. **

Y sin más colgó, dejando a Quinn colgada en el teléfono por un tiempo, sin reaccionar. Intentando que lo que acababa de ocurrir no le afectase, dejó el teléfono donde estaba, se aseguró de que Rachel seguía dormida y se dirigió al cuarto donde pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo libre en esa casa.

Aquella habitación tenía todo lo que le gustaba. Allí estaban todas sus cámaras, un ordenador donde poder sacar sus capturas con la mayor perfección, estaban su piano y su guitarra, a los que de vez en cuando les prestaba su atención para no perder el contacto con la música que tanto adoraba y ayudaba y por supuesto estaba su caballete, donde sus pinturas al óleo la esperaban para seguir creando arte, para plasmar en una hoja en blanco lo que había en su mente.

Había conseguido unir todo aquello en esa habitación, creando una armonía atrayente para cualquiera. Aquella mezcla unida a las vistas al océano desde allí y algunas de sus obras y fotos allí colgadas, hacían de esa estancia algo especial, algo que no todos sus amigos habían tenido la suerte de ver por considerarlo algo muy personal. Como en la mayoría de las cosas, solo Rachel y Brody conocían esa faceta.

No sabía el tiempo que había estado concentrada en la pintura. Había cogido el pincel y tratando de no pensar en nada, dejó que saliera de ella cualquier cosa, hasta que una voz a sus espaldas la sacó de aquella burbuja.

**-Me encanta esta habitación, creo que es lo que más me gusta de esta casa…** - dijo observando la estancia absorta.

**-¿En serio?**

**-En serio… Todo lo que has creado aquí, lo que se respira en esta habitación es… es puro arte, Quinn…** - dijo mirándola. – **Te envidio por ese don que tienes, no hay nada que se te de mal en esta vida… Tienes talento**. - dijo divertida.

**-No digas tonterías, esto es solo un pasatiempos, hay demasiadas cosas que no se me dan bien…**

**-Cualquiera pagaría por alguna de tus obras o de tus fotos. Son un espectáculo…** - decía al tiempo que se adentraba en la habitación. Quinn la observaba. Llevaba el pelo algo revuelto y los ojos algo hinchados debido al descanso que se había tomado en su sofá. - **¿Sabes cuál es la obra que más me gusta, por la que yo pagaría lo que fuera y sin ninguna duda de todas las que tienes aquí?**

**-¿Cuál?**

**-Esta.** – dijo señalando un cuadro colgado en el sitio más privilegiado de la habitación. Partido en dos partes, el cuadro mantenía unida una foto del día en que ganaron las nacionales y una pintura con el mismo dibujo que resaltaba cada rasgo y cada emoción que el grupo sintió en aquel momento. El Glee Club presidía aquel sitio. – **Es lo más perfecto que he visto nunca. La primera vez que lo vi no te dije nada, pero es que no encontraba la palabra que lo definiese. Perfecto es algo bastante simple para algo así.**

**-Vas a ponerme colorada como sigas así**. – dijo con media sonrisa y con la mirada agachada, algo que hizo sonreír a la morena.

**-Si me das permiso, voy a hacerme un café, ¿quieres uno?**

**-Mmm…Prefiero un cola cao que si no luego no voy a dormir…** - dijo con la nariz arrugada, haciendo que Rachel creyera ver la imagen con más ternura que había visto en su vida. Impulsada por el momento, se acercó a ella y antes de abandonar la habitación, sujetó su cara entre sus mano y dejó un tierno beso que dejó a la rubia rogando por más.

**-¿Y esto, porque?** – preguntó viendo como salía de la habitación.

**-Un beso, Fabray, un beso que me apetecía.** – dijo sin borrar la sonrisa.

Encantada con la respuesta, Quinn recogió las pinturas para no manchar más de lo necesario y fue a encontrarse con Rachel de vuelta al salón, donde ya la esperaba la morena con dos tazas.

**-¿De verdad piensas que alguien estaría dispuesto a comprar algo mio?**

**-Sí, lo digo totalmente en serio.**

**-Muchas veces lo he pensado, no en vender, si no en exponer. Me encantaría que la gente pudiera ver mis cuadros y mis fotos, pero no creo que sean lo suficientemente buenos…**

**-Pues lo son, Quinn, no tengas ninguna duda. Si te gustaría que eso pasara, adelante, porque la gente va a disfrutar contigo.**

**-Me haces confiar demasiado en mí…**

**-Solo lo que te mereces.** – dijo con un guiño de ojos coqueto que derritió a Quinn.

Pasados unos minutos, a la rubia no le quedó más remedio que contarle la conversación que había tenido.

**-Te ha llamado Santana…** - dijo mirándola de reojo.

**-¿En serio?**

**-Si… He respondido por si el ruido te despertaba, siento haber cogido tu móvil sin permiso. **

**-¿Has hablado con Santana?** – preguntó ignorando la disculpa de la rubia.

**-Si… Bueno algo así…** - dijo viendo la cara de confusión de Rachel. – **Le he dicho que estabas dormida y me he ha dicho que ya te volvería a llamar.**

**-¿Y nada más?**

**-No… No le intereso y al parecer a mí tampoco debe interesarme su vida…** - dijo con una sonrisa triste.

**-Lo siento, Quinn, Santana a veces es un poco cortante, ya… **- intentaba disculpar a la latina.

**-Lo sé, no te preocupes, no era nada que no esperase…**

**-Kurt y seguramente Blaine vendrán un par de días en unas semanas, Kurt tiene algún asunto de trabajo.** – le comentó cautelosa, esperando su reacción.

**-Que bien…**

**-Podríamos quedar y…**

**-No.** – la cortó mirándola a los ojos.

**-Quinn, dentro de poco haremos una reunión todos los del Glee, como todos los años, podrías ver a Kurt y Blaine antes y luego venir a la reunión para estar todos juntos…**

**-Ya lo sabes, Rachel, no voy a hacer nada de eso.**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-¿Tengo que volver a explicártelo?** – dijo cansada. – **No quiero tener que pasar por eso.**

**-Sigues considerándolos tus amigos, sigues pensando en ellos… Las fotos que tienes en tu casa lo demuestran y el cuadro que hay en esa habitación lo confirma.**

**-No quiero sentirme fuera de lugar, Rach… **- se sinceró. – **Encontrarme con ellos, sería raro, incomodo. ¿Has ido alguna vez de campamento?** – preguntó, viendo como Rachel sin comprenderla asentía. – **¿No te ha pasado nunca que te has pasado un año entero deseando volver a ver a esos amigos y cuando ha llegado el momento, todo es diferente? Los amigos habían cambiado, el campamento había cambiado e incluso tu misma habías cambiado en ese año sin darte cuenta… Pues esto es igual. Vosotros habéis mantenido el contacto, seguís siendo una familia, en cambio yo me alejé y todo ha cambiado…**

**-Sigues siendo parte de nuestra familia. No hay ni una sola vez que nos hayamos reunido y ninguno haya preguntado por ti. Todos siguen tu carrera, te admiran y están orgullosos y te aseguro que estarían encantados de volver a verte.**

**-Lo que he visto hoy con Santana dice todo lo contrario.**

**-Santana es un caso aparte, algo entre vosotras, algo entre dos mejores amigas.**

**-Y los demás igual… Tenéis vuestras anécdotas, vuestras bromas… y yo no formo parte de eso, entérate ya.**

**-Me sacas de quicio, Fabray…** - dijo resignada. – **No he visto a alguien tan cabezota como tú en mi vida, no hay quien te saque de tu terquedad.**

**-Yo creo que tú eres un poco más cabezota que yo… **- dijo divertida.

**-Estás deseando volver a verlos.**

**-Deja ya el tema, por favor…** - le pidió. – **No va a pasar nunca. Me encontré contigo y es más de lo que imaginaba, no puedo pedir más. Además, esta noche voy a conocer a tus amigos, no seas caprichosa y deja de pedir.** – dijo sonriendo, viendo como una pequeña sonrisa asomaba en la cara de la morena.

Durante unos minutos, el silencio se apoderó del salón, cada una en un sofá. Quinn dentro de aquel universo paralelo que era su mente y Rachel observándola sin quejarse, sin cansarse. Cuando al cabo de un rato la rubia se dio cuenta, se disculpó.

**-Lo siento…**

**-¿Por qué me pides perdón cada vez que te metes en tu mundo?** – preguntó curiosa.

**-No se… A todo el mundo le molesta que me quede así, que me aísle… Mi última novia me dejó porque no soportaba que la ignorase cuando estábamos juntas…**

**-No creo que lo que haces sea ignorar y me parece la peor excusa para dejar a alguien… A mí no me molesta, al contrario… Cada vez que te quedas así, ensimismada, dando vueltas a tu cabeza, me atraes más… No se… me gusta cada gesto que pones de concentración o las sonrisas que te salen sin darte cuenta.**

**-No me lo creo…**

**-Lo digo en serio… Me encantaría meterme en tu mente y saber qué piensas en cada momento, que hace que te concentres tanto que te olvides del mundo real. Y me encanta que a veces, compartas un trocito de tu compleja mente conmigo y me expliques lo que piensas y lo que sientes.** – acabó con una dulce sonrisa.

Quinn abandonó su asiento y acercándose a la morena, se dejó caer a su lado y sin ningún miedo la besó, de forma delicada, lenta, esmerándose en el momento.

**-¿Y esto, porque?** – preguntó al abrir los ojos y encontrarse con aquel verde intenso que la atravesaba.

**-Un beso, Berry, un beso que me apetecía. **


	15. Kurt y Blaine

CAPÍTULO 14

Kurt y Blaine

Sin tiempo para más, la promoción de la nueva película de Quinn había llegado, llevándola por todo el país para hacer entrevistas, tener encuentros con fans o para realizar algunas sesiones de fotos. Llevaba dos semanas fuera de Los Angeles, había vuelto para el estreno aquella noche y al día siguiente, pondría rumbo a Europa otras dos semanas.

El ritmo era agotador, sin tiempo para nada, solo sonreír y contestar las mismas preguntas una y otra vez, pero promocionar era parte del trabajo. Había que saber enganchar al público para que fuera al cine y diera una valoración de su trabajo y Quinn lo hacía de maravilla. Siempre había tenido magnetismo y la simpatía que desprendía en cada entrevista, la cercanía que trataba de mostrar con sus fans, eran el mejor tirón para la taquilla de sus películas. Sin saberlo, sin ser consciente, la rubia conquistaba a medio mundo con una sonrisa.

Rachel por su parte estaba por terminar el rodaje de su película. Estaba feliz e ilusionada, los castings empezaban a dar sus frutos y tenía varios proyectos cada vez más importantes para continuar con su carrera en Hollywood, y eso se notaba. Cada vez eran más los eventos a los que acudía, algunas marcas empezaban a solicitarla para que los representara y su amistad con Quinn ya era conocida por todo el mundo.

Más de una vez habían salido en portadas como la nueva amistad a seguir. Además, el haber accedido a conocer a los amigos de ambas, hizo que llegaran a pasar más tiempo juntas del que ya pasaban de por sí.

La rubia finalmente le dio el gusto a Rachel y acudió a aquella reunión con sus amigos. No fue tan desastroso como pensó en un principio y congenio con algunos, además, aprovechó la ocasión para conocer al famoso Barney, totalmente interesado en la morena. No le prestó mucha atención, el chico dejaba demasiado claro que estaba dispuesto a conseguir algo con Rachel, mientras que esta se limitaba a ignorarlo o en el mejor de los casos, alguna sonrisa incomoda por la insistencia.

La mañana del día del estreno había llegado. Rachel y Quinn se habían mantenido en contacto durante el tiempo que la rubia estuvo fuera con llamadas de Quinn en su tiempo libre y algunos mensajes por parte de Rachel, la cual saltó de alegría cuando una semana antes, su manager le dijo que iría al estreno, tardando menos de un minuto en informar a la rubia.

A parte de eso, otra noticia que no hizo tanta gracia a Quinn fue que para ese fin de semana, Kurt y Blaine finalmente le harían aquella anunciada visita a la morena, por lo que coincidirían en la ciudad. La rubia se aseguró de dejarle claro a Rachel que no quería verlos por nada del mundo, a lo que la morena tuvo que aceptar. No podía forzarla a hacer algo que no quería y Kurt y Blaine lo entendieron sin problema, si algún día volvían a verse, debía ser porque Quinn quisiera, no por imposición.

Quinn llegaba a su cafetería preferida. Había aterrizado hacia una hora y en menos de dos, debía estar en una esteticien para que la dejara estupenda para aquella noche. Se pasaría todo el día en un hotel con sus estilistas y peluqueros para preparar la gran noche.

Hubiera ido a la casa de la morena para verla después de esas semanas, pero sabiendo que no estaba sola, que sus amigos estaban con ella, aquella opción no era viable, por lo que optó por tomarse un café mientras se ponía al día con Lindsey.

Al mismo tiempo, Rachel y los dos chicos, desayunaban tranquilos en la mesa de una cafetería, ajenos a que una rubia se acercaba a su destino.

**-Rachel** – la llamó Blaine.

**-Dime.**

**-¿Esa que está a punto de entrar, no es Quinn?** – preguntó señalando disimuladamente la puerta. Rachel y Kurt miraron hacia el lugar confirmándolo.

**-Mierda, mierda… Joder, me va a matar, no lleváis ni un día aquí y os la vais a encontrar…** - se lamentó mientras Quinn sin percatarse de la presencia de los chicos, se metía tras la barra para saludar a aquella mujer que hacía las veces de madre, sorprendiendo a la pareja de la cercanía que demostraba la rubia con esa mujer a pesar de que Rachel ya se lo había comentado al presentársela.

**-Lindsey, ¿me has echado de menos?** – preguntó la rubia todavía abrazada a la mujer.

**-Pues claro que si mi niña. **– dijo sonriéndole tiernamente mientras le dejaba una cariñosa caricia en la mejilla. – Te llamé hace unos días, pero no me lo cogiste.

**-Lo sé, lo vi, pero no he tenido tiempo ni para respirar yendo de un lado a otro. Acabo de llegar de San Francisco y en un rato me van a secuestrar para arreglarme para lo de esta noche… **- se quejó con mala cara. – **Y todavía me quedan dos semanas intensas en Europa… ¿Tú crees que sobreviviré?**

**-Más te vale, porque si no, ¿Qué vamos a hacer Brody y yo sin nuestra rubia? **– preguntó divertida. – **Anda, desayuna un poco y coge energía para el día.** – la animó, viendo como Quinn empezaba a prepararse su propio café. Aquel día lo necesitaba para mantenerse en pie.

**-Podrías venir esta noche a la premiere, ser mi acompañante.**

**-Gracias, pero no. Ya sabes que yo prefiero verte después en las revistas y disfrutar de la película unos días más tarde. Yo no pego en esos sitios con tanta estrella.**

**-Eso son tonterías. Algún día me acompañarás, me hace ilusión poder presumir de la acompañante más guapa que he llevado nunca, y mira que me han acompañado muchas…** - dijo guiñándole un ojo mientras se sentaba en un taburete.

**-Que pelota eres, hija…** - dijo negando con una sonrisa. – **No me vas a convencer. A esos estrenos tienes que ir con la gente joven. Ve con Rachel y sus amigos, ella me ha dicho que iría esta noche, los invitáis a ellos y lo pasáis bien entre amigos…**

**-¿Qué amigos? **– preguntó descolocada. No entendía muy bien que quería decirle la mujer, ni cuando había hablado con Rachel.

**-Rachel y sus amigos.** – dijo señalando algo detrás de la rubia, que lentamente, giró su cabeza para quedarse muda ante lo que veían sus ojos.

La morena y los chicos la miraban sin querer llamar demasiado la atención, sintiéndose descubiertos y temerosos de la reacción de la rubia, que después de unos segundos con los ojos abiertos de par en par, volvió a girarse.

**-No me lo puedo creer…** - susurró cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

**-¿El qué, que esté con esos chicos? Son agradables, me los ha presentado antes.**

**-Son de Lima, Lindsey, los conozco.** – dijo acercándose a ella para seguir hablando en susurros, sintiendo como un enfado repentino empezaba a formarse en ella. – **Se lo advertí…**

**-Quinn…** - sintió que la llamaban a sus espaldas. Rachel se acercaba a ella queriendo aclarar las cosas. - **¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo va la promoción? **– preguntó rompiendo el hielo, tanteando el terreno.

**-¿Qué cómo estoy Rachel? ¿De qué vas? –** le preguntaba enfurecida, sin querer levantar la voz más de lo debido, pero demostrando con sus gestos la disconformidad. –** Te digo que no quiero verlos, te lo pido por favor y es lo primero que haces. Para una cosa de mierda que te pido y no eres capaz.**

**-Controla ese lenguaje. **– le advertía la mujer metiéndose en la conversación. – **Seguro que Rachel no lo ha hecho con mala intención, así que contrólate Quinn que nos conocemos.**

**-Quinn, yo no lo he hecho aposta, no pensaba que fueras a venir. **– se excusó.

**-Ya claro…** - dijo sarcásticamente, algo que molesto a la morena. - **¿Y me lo tengo que creer? Has estado insistiendo con esto desde que nos volvimos a ver.**

**-Pues es la verdad.** – la cortó enfadada, poniéndose igual de borde que la rubia. – **Me dijiste que estarías ocupada todo el día y no pensaba que podríamos encontrarnos aquí. Queríamos desayunar y que mejor sitio que este.**

**-Tú casa, ese es el mejor sitio.** – la señaló sin querer ceder en la disputa.

**-¿Pero qué dices? No tienes por qué saludarlos, pero, ¿qué pretendes, que porque tú no quieras verlos nos quedemos encerrados en mi casa? Estás muy equivocada, Quinn.** – le reprochó.

**-Aquí la única equivocada eres…**

**-Perdón…** - dijo una voz a su lado. No se habían dado cuenta de cómo los chicos se habían acercado a ellas y Kurt era el que hablaba. – **No queremos interrumpiros…**

**-Solo queríamos decirte que Rachel no tiene la culpa de esto, no sabíamos que vendrías, si no, habríamos escogido otro sitio…** - disculpó Blaine a la morena.

**-Sabemos que no quieres vernos y nosotros te respetamos. Ya casi habíamos terminado, así que en un minuto nos iremos, no te preocupes. No queríamos que te sintieras incomoda, solo me he acercado para darte un abrazo, ¿puedo?** – preguntó mirando a los ojos a una alucinada Quinn que no se esperaba nada de aquello. – **Te prometo que después nos iremos, nos veremos solo cuando tú quieras.**

La rubia tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y cuando lo hizo, solo atinó a asentir débilmente con la cabeza. Aquel gesto lo tomó Kurt como una aceptación del abrazo, por lo que sin dudar, rodeó a la rubia con sus brazos en un abrazo cálido, en el que Quinn no sabía qué hacer, tan solo se dejaba abrazar, hasta que otros brazos se unieron a aquel abrazo, los de Blaine, que yendo un poco más allá, dejó un beso en la cabeza de la rubia.

**-Te echamos de menos, Quinn…** - susurró el chico sin deshacer el abrazo.

Quinn no tardó en corresponder aquel lio de brazos mientras cerraba sus ojos, sintiendo un nudo enorme en su garganta que no la dejaba tragar. Aún en la misma posición, abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la mirada tierna de Rachel, que con media sonrisa contemplaba la escena al igual que Lindsey.

**-Lo siento mucho.** – se disculpó la rubia sin alzar la voz, solo bastó que Rachel le leyera los labios para que aumentara su sonrisa y le hiciera ver que todo estaba bien con un guiño de ojos que le quitó toda la importancia a la pelea anterior.

Poco a poco, los chicos se separaron de Quinn, que entre tímida y avergonzada, sin saber que hacer o decir, intentaba borrar el nudo de su garganta con un leve carraspeo.

**-Será mejor que nos vayamos ya… Ha sido un placer conocerte, Lindsey.** – dijo Blaine. – **Espero volver y saludarte cuando volvamos a Los Angeles.**

**-Por supuesto que sí, sois más que bienvenidos, se lo dije a Rachel la primera vez que vino y no falla en sus visitas, así que, aquí os espero.**

**-Y nosotros en Nueva York, está más que invitada a visitarnos allí, la vamos a tratar genial.**

**-Muchas gracias, pero no me llames de usted porque me puedo enfadar mucho. **– bromeó la mujer.

**-Muy bien, pues hasta pronto, Lindsey.** – dijo con una sonrisa, dejándole un rápido abrazo.

**-Nos vemos esta noche supongo.** – dijo la morena pasando al lado de Quinn, que solo asintió. – **Hasta luego.**

Los tres emprendían la salida, casi habían alcanzado la puerta, pero la voz de Quinn los frenó.

**-Un momento…** - les pidió. – **¿Os… os apetece venir esta noche a la premiere?** – preguntó casi sin voz.

**-Eh… no hace falta, Quinn, de verdad.** – dijo Blaine con media sonrisa.

**-No, no pasa nada… Yo… Puedo conseguiros unas entradas si queréis… Rachel va a ir y bueno… yo también estaré. **

**-En serio, no queremos molestarte.** – se excusó Kurt.

**-No es molestia… Venga, os las consigo. Luego le diré a Rachel lo que tiene que hacer para que las recojáis.** – dijo con una sonrisa que empezaba a aparecer en su rostro.

**-Está bien. Gracias.** – dijo Blaine ante una sonriente Rachel, que miraba a la rubia con una pizca de orgullo por lo que estaba haciendo, dando ese paso adelante que tanto le había costado.

**-No hay de qué**. – dijo antes de que esta vez sí, los chicos abandonaran la cafetería gratamente sorprendidos por aquel acercamiento que parecía querer tener la rubia.

No sabía porque lo había hecho. Invitar a Kurt y Blaine a la premiere significaba continuar con el contacto, volver a verlos, y se suponía que no era aquello lo que quería. Pero aquel abrazo, el volver a tenerlos cerca, aquel te echamos de menos, removió sentimientos, recuerdos de su etapa en el Glee y no pudo evitarlo.

Ninguno de ellos habían sido grandes amigos para ella, no era con los que más relación tenía, pero ahora eso no contaba, contaba que en conjunto, todo el Glee Club fue su familia durante unos años y ellos formaban parte de ella.

Un remolino de sentimientos entremezclados la persiguió durante todo el día. Estaba contenta, alegre de volver a verlos, no lo podía negar, pero también asustada por cómo podrían hacerla sentir si en algún momento sacaban el tema de su huida del grupo, lo que era lo más probable, y sentía angustia al darse cuenta como le afectaba aquel encuentro con dos de los miembros del grupo con los que menos tenía en común. ¿Qué pasaría si algún día se encontraba con Brittany, con Mercedes, con Puck o Santana?

No podría. Prefería guardar en su memoria los momentos buenos que pasó con ellos y no reproches por no haber dado señales de vida en tantos años. Ella estaba bien tal y como estaba.

La hora del estreno había llegado. Rachel y los chicos llegaron antes que los protagonistas. La chica posó unos minutos para los medio y se volvió a encontrar con Kurt y Blaine, que estaban alucinando con su primera alfombra roja. No tenía nada que ver con las de Broadway, aquello era otro mundo y estaban encantados de poder estar allí.

La rubia llegó, atendiendo a la prensa con su mejor sonrisa, ilusionada por estrenar su nuevo proyecto y aunque ella era la protagonista absoluta, posó junto al resto de actores que junto a ella daban vida a esa película como una más, satisfecha con lo que había logrado y humilde, creyendo en nuevos talentos que buscaban su primera oportunidad como ella la tuvo en su momento.

No supo nada de sus amigos hasta que estuvo dentro del recinto. No fue hasta que una vez emitieron la película después de la presentación y ella atendió a la prensa y productores que se acercaban para felicitarla, que pudo ver a los chicos, a un lado de la sala, esperando a que terminara con los compromisos.

**-Hola.** – dijo la rubia, acercándose a ellos con una tímida sonrisa.

**-Hola**. – dijeron los tres, pero fue Blaine el que continuó. – **Dios, Quinn me ha encantado la película, haces un papel genial.**

**-¿Tú crees?** – preguntó algo sonrojada. – **Muchas gracias.**

**-No, gracias a ti por invitarnos, esto es una pasada.** – dijo Kurt emocionado. – **He visto a un montón de gente que admiro, es impresionante…**

**-Sí, suele venir bastante gente a los estrenos…**

**-¿Conoces a todos los que han estado aquí?**

-**Eh, si, al menos a casi todos, si no he trabajado con ellos, he coincidido en algún evento.**

**-Oh, Dios, esto es un sueño…** - dijo haciendo reír a los demás. – **Rachel a ver si espabilas y me presentas a alguno.**

**-Relájate, que yo conozco también a muchos, pero no voy a presentarle a un histérico como mi amigo. **– se defendió ante la cara de ofensa del chico.

**-Oye, estás muy guapa**. – le dijo Quinn a la chica, dirigiéndose directamente a ella por primera vez, viendo como dibujaba una sonrisa coqueta, pero al ver como los otros dos la miraban, intentó disimular. – **Y vosotros también, estáis muy elegantes.**

**-Teníamos que estar a la altura.** – dijo Kurt como si fuera obvio.

**-Por supuesto.** – sonrió. - **¿Os apetece venir a la fiesta? No es gran cosa, pero bueno, alguna copa de champagne nos ofrecerán.**

**-Sí, claro. **– contestó la morena empezando a andar al lado de Quinn. – **Por cierto, tú tampoco estás nada mal, estás preciosa.** – le susurró, consiguiendo que la sonrisa de la rubia se agrandara y dejara escapar un suspiro.

Aquella fiesta privada se alargó hasta poco más de la media noche. Las chicas cumplieron los deseos de Kurt y le presentaron a varios compañeros de profesión, consiguiendo que el chico se pasara toda la noche con la boca abierta. Rachel y Quinn tuvieron que atender algunos compromisos con personas importantes que sus agentes les indicaban, pero tuvieron tiempo para charlar entre los cuatro antes de abandonar el local.

**-¿Os apetece venir un rato a casa?** – ofreció la rubia viendo que los dos chicos se habían quedado con ganas de alargar la noche.

**-Si, por supuesto, me encantaría ver tu casa.** – dijo Kurt de inmediato.

**-¡Kurt!** – le regañaron tanto Blaine como Rachel ante la sonrisa de Quinn.

**-¿Qué?** – preguntó inocentemente.

**-No pasa nada, podéis venir y así la veis, parece que a Kurt le hace ilusión.**

**-No, Quinn, mañana tienes que madrugar para viajar, creo que la fiesta ha terminado por hoy.** – dijo la morena.

**-No te preocupes, no pasa nada porque duerma un poco menos hoy, mañana recupero el sueño en el avión, el viaje es largo.** – la tranquilizó. – **Vamos.**

Todos se fueron en el mismo coche que ofrecía la organización, rodeados de flashes que los fotógrafos lanzaban para capturar a las dos amigas junto a dos chicos desconocidos en el medio.

No tardaron en llegar a la casa de la rubia, que pudo ver como los dos chicos se quedaban boquiabiertos al ver la entrada, algo que continuó pasando mientras les hacía un tour por el resto de la casa, omitiendo aquella habitación tan especial. Rachel no dijo nada de ella, sabía que la rubia necesitaba mantener un grado de privacidad con todo el mundo para lo que ella consideraba importante, que no les dejaba ver cada recoveco de ella a cualquiera, solo Rachel era una de las pocas afortunadas.

Con unas copas que sirvió Quinn, decidieron sentarse en el jardín, aprovechando el buen tiempo de Los Angeles en ese tiempo. Alabaron el buen gusto de la rubia para la decoración, hablaron de cine, de música, contaron anécdotas que les habían pasado con Rachel por separado y sobretodo rieron mucho.

Quinn cada vez se sentía más cómoda y relajada junto a los chicos. Estos habían evitado sacar cualquier tema que pudiera molestarla, ignorando por completo aquellos años pasados como si nunca hubieran pasado, algo que la rubia agradecía enormemente. Estaba siendo una noche fantástica.

**-Me encanta ese cuadro, Quinn.** – dijo Blaine señalando un cuadro del salón que se veía desde aquella zona.

**-¿Si? Gracias.**

**-Sí, la verdad es que todos los cuadros que he visto me han encantado, son una pasada.**

**-Pues los hace ella.** – informó la morena sonriendo mientras bebía de su copa.

**-¿En serio?** – preguntó Kurt. **- ¿Desde cuándo pintas?**

**-Hace algunos años…**

**-Vaya, que sorpresa…**

**-Está hecha una artista, es una pena que solo nosotros podamos verlo, porque sus cuadros y sus fotografías son arte en estado puro.** – dijo la morena.

**-Deja de exagerar**. – le pidió avergonzada. – **No le hagáis caso, solo son cosas que hago cuando me aburro, me gusta…**

**-No creo que exagere por lo que he visto… Quiero que nos hagas uno para nuestra casa.** – le pidió Blaine.

**-Sí, te pagaremos lo que quieras.** – asintió Kurt.

**-No digáis tonterías, no hace falta que me paguéis por eso. Si queréis uno, yo os lo hago, un regalo para disculparme por lo de esta mañana…** - dijo con media sonrisa, agachando la mirada.

**-No hay nada que perdonar, está bien, todo.** – dijo Kurt mirándola a los ojos, haciéndole entender con aquella frase que ellos no tendrían en cuenta aquellos años sin verse, que lo que importaba era el ahora.

**-Gracias.** – dijo sincera. – **Voy un momento a por otro refresco, ¿queréis algo más?**

Todos negaron con la cabeza y la rubia se perdió dentro de la casa. Aprovechó aquellos minutos para serenarse después de esa conversación y tras coger el refresco, se dirigía de nuevo al jardín, pero se encontró a la morena en el salón.

**-Ey, ¿quieres algo?** – preguntó extrañada por verla allí.

**-No…**

**-¿Entonces?**

**-Nada…** - dijo acercándose a ella de forma sugerente, arrinconando a Quinn contra una pared de forma que no las vieran desde el jardín. – **Solo quería saludarte…**

**-Ya nos hemos saludado, llevamos gran parte de la noche juntas.** – dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

**-Me falta saludarte de otra forma y más después de todo lo que estás haciendo con Kurt y Blaine…** - susurró contra su cuello, rozando con su aliento la piel de Quinn, que ya sentía como se le erizaba el bello. – **Estoy orgullosa de ti…** - decía dejando un delicado beso sobre el cuello. – **Estoy feliz por verte sonreír con ellos…** - dijo rozando de nuevo sus labios con su cuello para después pasar la lengua, oyendo como la rubia suspiraba.

**-Me… me alegro de… de hacerte sentir orgullosa…** - decía con sus manos alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndola un poco más a ella. – **Sobre todo si me lo vas a recompensar así…**

**-Te lo recompensaría de otra forma… -** dijo llegando con sus besos hasta su mandíbula. **– Pero los chicos están en el jardín…**

**-No pasa nada… No tienen porque oírnos…** - replicó completamente ida.

**-Mmm… Esto de hacer tantos viajes no me gusta ahora mismo… Demasiado tiempo sin hacer lo que quiero contigo… **

**-Eso, se puede arreglar rápido…** - dijo mirándola a los ojos, atravesándola de deseo, consiguiendo que la morena por fin uniera sus labios.

El choque de sus labios se convirtió en algo frenético cuando sus lenguas entraron en el juego, devorándose con todas las ganas, encendiendo la pasión que empezaba a consumirlas.

**-Oh, Dios, lo siento…** - dijo Kurt de repente, girándose de espaldas al verlas en aquella situación. Las chicas sorprendidas como dos adolescentes, se separaron de inmediato, limpiando los restos de saliva con el mayor disimulo. – **Yo… solo… Se hace tarde y Quinn tiene que descansar y… ¡Oh, Dios!** – volvió a decir al ser consciente de lo que había visto.

**-Sí, tienes razón, es hora de que nos vayamos. **– dijo la morena sonrojada. Sus amigos nunca la habían pillado en una situación como esa.

**-¿Pasa algo?** – preguntó Blaine apareciendo en la sala y notando la tensión.

**-No, nada, ¿qué va a pasar?** – preguntó Rachel nerviosa, mientras Quinn intentaba camuflar la sonrisa divertida al ver así a la morena. – **Que nos vamos ya, Quinn está cansada y tiene que descansar, los viajes cansan mucho y no es bueno que la estemos entreteniendo tanto… **- decía sin pararse a respirar.

**-Sobre todo tu…** - dijo Kurt en un susurró que escuchó todo el mundo, llevándose como regalo una mirada fulminante de Rachel y una carcajada de Quinn. – **Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos… **- dijo pasando de largo para abrazar a Quinn. – **Me ha encantado verte.**

**-Y a mí.**

**-Espero que nos veamos más a menudo. **– pidió Blaine cuando fue su turno para abrazarla.

**-Claro, cuando vengáis a ver a Rachel, tenéis aquí vuestra casa, me encantaría volver a veros.**

**-Vendremos a veros a las dos ¿no? Ahora no solo tenemos a Rachel en Los Angeles…**

**-Claro…** - dijo un poco desconcertada pero sin borrar la sonrisa, consciente de que aquella idea le agradaba.

**-Nos vemos pronto, Quinn.** – dijo mientras salía de la casa acompañado por Kurt.

**-No te rías, Quinn que no tiene ninguna gracia.** – le exigió la morena al ver como la rubia la miraba riéndose por lo sucedido.

**-Si tiene gracia.**

**-Ahora se lo estará contando a Blaine y me va a tocar escuchar preguntas toda la noche…**

**-Pero él ya sabía de nuestra amistad ¿no? Eso me dijiste.**

**-Sí, pero ya has visto a Kurt, es un cotilla y va a querer detalles…**

**-Bah, no ha visto nada, solo era un beso inocente.**

**-De inocente no tenía nada, Quinn…**

**-Anda deja de quejarte y ve con ellos, mañana cuando llegue te llamo y me cuentas que tal el interrogatorio… Y por cierto, cuando vuelva, tenemos que acabar esto que has empezado, ibas por muy buen camino…** - dijo con una sonrisa pícara. – **Me tienes que recordar cómo es eso de hacer sentir orgulloso a alguien, era algo que nunca me había pasado, pero creo que me gusta…** - dijo para atrapar sus labios y besarla lentamente, llevándose con ella el sabor de sus labios para aquel viaje.


	16. ¿Celos?

CAPÍTULO 15

¿Celos?

Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde que Quinn terminara su promoción por todo el mundo, recibiendo como en la mayoría de sus trabajos excelentes críticas que la acercaban cada vez más a los premios importantes según los entendidos.

Su vuelta continuó con su amistad con Rachel, aquella en que la pasión tenía gran protagonismo, sobre todo después de tantas semanas separadas. Los arrebatos de pasión con los que Rachel la atacó a su vuelta, sorprendieron a la rubia muy gratamente, que con las mismas ganas que ella, accedía encantada a las eternas batallas de sus labios y a los sensuales bailes de sus cuerpos en la cama.

La morena estaba ilusionada por el acercamiento que Quinn había tenido con Kurt y Blaine durante su estancia en la ciudad, llenándola de esperanza de que después del agradable reencuentro con los chicos, de una vez por todas, la rubia accediera a encontrarse con el resto del Glee Club.

Aquel día no estaba siendo el mejor para Quinn. A sus molestias en la espalda durante el transcurso del día, había que sumarle reuniones interminables donde ninguno de sus proyectos salió adelante.

Ni el guión que ella misma había escrito había convencido a los productores con los que se reunió, ni su propuesta para exponer su arte en algún local o museo de Los Angeles fue aceptado por los trajeados tipos que parecían llevar el timón en cuanto al arte en la ciudad.

Su día había sido nefasto y su humor estaba totalmente perdido, por los suelos, más Fabray que nunca enfadada con el mundo.

Después de la última reunión, un taxi la dejó en casa de Rachel. La morena le pidió conducir a ella, ya que los tacones que llevaba no la dejaban conducir muy bien, a lo que la rubia accedió a regañadientes. Salir era lo último que le apetecía, deseaba tirarse en la cama a descansar su maltrecha espalda y olvidar el día, pero el día anterior había quedado con la morena en salir a cenar con sus amigos y sabía que si no acudía a aquella reunión de amigos, Rachel no se quedaría de brazos cruzados y lo que menos necesitaba era discutir con ella.

**-¿Qué tal ha ido el día?** – preguntó la morena después de acomodarse en el coche que ya ponía rumbo al restaurante.

**-Mejor no preguntes…** - contestó echando la cabeza para atrás en un gesto de cansancio.

**-Intuyo por tu cara y tu respuesta que no muy bien.**

**-Mi día ha sido una autentica mierda y para colmo mi espalda ha decidido que llevaba tiempo sin darme la lata y ha escogido el día perfecto para molestar…** - se quejó mirando a la morena durante un segundo con una sonrisa falsa en su cara. - **Pero no me apetece hablar de eso… No me apetece hablar de nada en realidad…** – dijo mirando al frente, concentrada en la carretera.

**-Pues anda que estamos bien…**

**-Ya ves…** - dijo fastidiada. **- ¿Tu que has hecho?**

**-Me he ido de compras y he arrasado. Me siento un poco culpable por haber comprado cosas que ni necesito, pero es que me quedaba todo tan bien…** - dijo como una niña pequeña, sacando la primera sonrisa sincera del día a Quinn. – **Además, es mi dinero ¿no? **

**-Exacto, puedes comprarte todos los caprichos que te apetezcan con tu dinero, para eso está, para gastarlo. Me alegro que al menos tú hayas tenido un día productivo.**

Mientras el silencio invadía el coche, Rachel estiró su brazo hasta el cuello de la rubia, colándose entre su pelo y acariciando su nuca de forma delicada. Sabía que Quinn no tenía su mejor día, intuía que su humor era de perros y suponía que había ido a aquella cena por ella.

Eran cosas como aquellas las que hacía que Rachel apreciara como nunca antes esa amistad, que su cara mostrara una sonrisa solo por pensar en el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por ella.

Aquel gesto se había convertido en algo rutinario al ir en el coche. No supo porque lo hizo la primera vez, pero sin ser consciente, tenía su mano en la nuca de Quinn, dejando suaves caricias mientras observaba como la rubia dibujaba una fina sonrisa, lo que hizo suponer a Rachel que lejos de molestarle aquel acto, le gustaba.

**-¿Sabes? Me gusta cuando haces eso…** - habló la rubia con una sonrisa agradable.

**-Lo había intuido…** - dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa. – **A ver si consigo relajarte y que te duela un poco menos la espalda.**

**-Lo estás consiguiendo… **

Y era verdad. Cada vez que Rachel la acariciaba de aquella forma, el escalofrío que la recorría la llenaba de paz, de un agradable calor, de cercanía y de una tranquilidad difícil de explicar. Se sorprendió a si misma al darse cuenta de que incluso el dolor intenso de su espalda pasaba a un segundo plano. Todos y cada uno de los sentidos de su cuerpo estaban centrados en los suaves dedos de la morena en su nuca.

**-¿Alguna vez vas a mostrarme el tatuaje que tienes ahí?**

**-No sé de qué hablas…** - disimuló la rubia.

**-Vamos, no soy tonta, el tacto es diferente, sé que es un tatuaje y tú se lo escondes al mundo.**

**-No se lo escondo a nadie, si no lo has visto es porque no has mostrado el interés suficiente, está a la vista.**

**-Eso es trampa. He intentado verlo y está ubicado estratégicamente para que tu pelo lo tape…**

**-Has tenido más ocasiones…**

**-Esas ocasiones de las que hablas, lo último en lo que pienso es en ese tatuaje…** - dijo al ver la sonrisa pícara de la rubia. - **No vas a dejar que lo vea ¿no?**

Quinn no dijo nada, lo que hizo pensar a la morena que la respuesta era negativa, pero al parar en un semáforo, la rubia la miró y soltó un largo suspiro, después giró su cuerpo de forma que su cuello quedara a la vista de Rachel, que pudo ver aquel dibujo cuando la rubia se retiró el pelo a un lado.

Una simple letra, una B perfectamente entrelazada con el símbolo del infinito. Un dibujo precioso que era lo suficientemente pequeño para ocultarlo con su pelo, pero lo suficientemente grande para que al mostrarlo se entendiera. Aquel perfecto tatuaje no era nada de lo que había pasado por la mente de la morena, que impresionada no daba crédito.

**-Quinn…** - dijo con un hilo de voz. – **Es… precioso…**

**-¿Tú crees? **– dijo volviendo a su posición.

**-Si… Se trata de…**

**-Sí, de Beth…** - dijo desviando la mirada y volviendo a poner el coche en marcha. – **Necesitaba tener algo de ella, algo que calmara un poco el dolor y la culpa… Beth es lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida, alguien de quien voy a estar orgullosa incluso sin conocerla. Pero ella no me pertenece, a pesar de ser mi vida y aun así, estaría dispuesta a darlo todo por ella en cualquier momento. Ella estará en mí hasta que me muera, en mi pensamiento, en mi corazón y en mi piel, por eso lo del símbolo del infinito.**

**-Vaya, Quinn…** - dijo con un nudo en la garganta ante aquellas palabras.

**-¿Qué? ¿Demasiado profundo?** – preguntó forzando una sonrisa.

**-No, es lo más bonito que he escuchado nunca…**

**-Tampoco es para tanto… Fue algo que hice sin pensar, un impulso… Me lo podría haber tatuado en cualquier parte más visible, pero no necesito ver el tatuaje todos los días para acordarme de ella.**

**-Aunque no te conozca, Beth tiene mucha suerte de que tú seas su madre…**

**-Su madre es Shelby.** – la corrigió.

**-No deja de ser tu hija y tú su madre biológica…** - dijo la morena mirándola, pero al ver la incomodidad de Quinn y la tensión que parecía haber aparecido, decidió aliviar la situación. – **No puedo negar que me he sentido un poco desilusionada…** - dijo viendo como la rubia la miraba extrañada. – **Si, no me mires así, por un momento pensé que la B esa era por Berry… **- dijo intentando ocultar la sonrisa.

**-¿Berry? ¿En serio?** – preguntó riendo. – **No lo había pensado, pero ¿en serio te ves conmigo eternamente? Piensa que está ligado al infinito…**

**-Uff, es verdad, infinito es demasiado tiempo juntas… No saldría bien… Berry y Fabray son como agua y aceite, no se pueden juntar…** - dijo riéndose, logrando sacar una nueva sonrisa a Quinn.

Lo que quedaba de trayecto lo hicieron en silencio y justo cuando estaban a punto de llegar, Rachel decidió sacar un tema del que pensaba tendría una respuesta afirmativa después de los últimos acontecimientos.

**-Quinn.**

**-Dime.**

**-Quiero preguntarte algo. Dentro de un mes más o menos, vamos a ir a Lima para hacer la cena del Glee. Casi todos han dicho que irán y he pensado que podrías venir. Les dije que a lo mejor ibas y estarían encantados.**

**-No.** – dijo secamente, cambiando su actitud por completo y agarrando el volante con fuerza.

**-¿No? Pero Quinn yo pensé que…**

**-Pues deja de una maldita vez de pensar por mí.** – dijo alzando la voz. – **No paras, Rachel, te lo pido por favor y sigues con el tema. No quiero ver a ninguno de ellos y no quiero volver a Lima. No lo voy a hacer, no voy a volver. Nunca. **

**-¿Y no puedes decirme todo esto sin necesidad de levantarme la voz?** – preguntó seria, molesta por no esperarse aquella reacción.

**-No, porque parece que no te entra. Eres una autentica pesada.**

**-No te preocupes, me acaba de quedar clarísimo.** – dijo saliendo del coche y empezando a caminar hacia el restaurante, pero después de unos metros paró. – **Entiendo que hayas tenido un mal día y pasaré lo que acaba de pasar por alto, pero la próxima vez, cuando te hable educadamente, me respondes igual, con educación.**

La rubia no contestó, pasó por su lado enfadada, resoplando en voz baja. Una vez dentro del restaurante, Rachel actuó con normalidad, como si no hubiera pasado nada, dejando el tema a un lado. Habló, rio y se divirtió con sus amigos mientras comían.

En cambio, Quinn, por más que lo intentó no pudo prestar atención a las conversaciones que mantenían en la mesa, conversaciones en las que hablaba a duras penas, sin interés y donde se reía tratando de que no se notase su poco entusiasmo. Algunos amigos de Rachel le caían bien, pero su mal humor estaba siendo una barrera esa noche, donde la mayor parte del tiempo, estuvo escuchando como el chico que tenía todas las papeletas de estar loco por Rachel, no paraba de decir tonterías con las que Rachel no dejaba de reír a carcajadas.

No lo entendía, porque en su opinión, aquel tipo no tenía ninguna gracia, lo único que hacía era superarse en estupidez e insinuarse a Rachel, que sonriendo tontamente no se había separado de él en toda la cena.

Para colmo, decidieron alargar la noche en un local de copas, insistiendo en que Quinn los acompañara, sin darle opción a irse como tenía pensado en un principio. Intentó cambiar el chip, mantener una charla de verdad con ellos, pero le era imposible.

Los chicos iban y venían de la mesa, alternando los bailes con las copas, pero la rubia no se había despegado de la mesa, molesta con el mundo y viendo como Rachel bailaba cada vez más pegada a Barney y con una sonrisa cada vez más ancha, o al menos eso le parecía a ella.

**-Necesito otra copa…** - dijo el chico al llegar a la mesa junto a Rachel. – **Eh, Quinn, despégate de la mesa y baila un rato. **– dijo intentando ser amable.

**-No, gracias.** – dijo secamente.

**-Si tampoco estás hablando mucho.**

**-Estoy bien aquí.**

**-Como quieras…** - dijo encogiéndose de hombros. - **¿Has visto lo bien que baila Rachel? Es una bailarina profesional.**

**-Sí, ya te he visto muy contento bailando con ella. **– dijo con una falsa sonrisa ante la atenta mirada de la morena.

**-Voy a pedir a la barra, ¿quieres algo, Rach?**

**-Sí, ¿Quieres algo, Rach?** – repitió la rubia antes de que contestara la chica. – **Con un poco de suerte te invita a un par de copas más y te lleva a la cama ¿verdad? No te resistas mucho por favor, porque la cantidad de tonterías por minuto que dice por la boca son insoportables, cuanto antes dejes de hacerte la remolona antes se callará. **– dijo acercándose al oído de la morena, pero lo suficientemente alto para que él también lo escuchara.

**-¿Qué dices Quinn?** – preguntó molesta, mientras fruncía el ceño.

**-Oye, ¿de qué vas?** – dijo el chico enfadado. – **¿Hoy que vienes en plan estrellita de Hollywood que se cree que tiene el derecho de decir lo que le da la gana o qué?**

**-No, para nada, ¿es que acaso no es verdad lo que he dicho? Estás loco por llevártela a la cama y que ella quiera ser tu novia.**

**-Creo que ya te estás pasando, Quinn.** – le recriminó la morena.

La rubia solo le dio una mirada y luego salió del local, necesitaba un poco de aire, sabiendo que su comportamiento aquella noche estaba siendo nefasto. Que las cosas no hubieran salido como ella quería no era culpa ni de la morena ni de sus amigos y ella lo estaba pagando con ellos.

**-¿Qué mierda te pasa Quinn?** – preguntó Rachel al minuto de salir, llegando hasta ella totalmente enfadada.

**-A mi nada.**

**-¿Estas enfadada con el mundo? Perfecto. ¿Te ha molestado que te pidiera ir a Lima? Lo siento, ya te he dicho que no volverá a pasar, pero olvida ya el tema y deja de amargarnos la noche.**

**-Yo no le estoy amargando la noche a nadie.** – se defendió. – **Solo he dicho la verdad, ese imbécil quiere llevarte a la cama y tú te estás dejando.**

**-¿Qué dices? Ese imbécil como lo llamas es mi amigo y está haciendo que lo pase genial, sin segundas intenciones.**

**-Ya seguro…** - dijo sarcásticamente.

**-No te aguanto, eres insoportable. ¿Estás celosa o qué?** – preguntó con las manos en las caderas, desesperada por la actitud de la rubia.

Tras la pregunta el silencio se hizo presente y la tensión que mantenían sus miradas, aquella lucha la perdió Quinn, que desviando la mirada negaba con la cabeza en un claro síntoma de decepción.

**-No, Rachel, no estoy celosa, no eres tan importante en mi vida…** - dijo para después dar media vuelta, alejándose de Rachel y el local.

**-¿Dónde vas?** – preguntó desconcertada por cómo estaba desarrollándose todo. – **Has venido en mi coche.**

La rubia le contestó sin girarse, sin dignarse a mirarla.

**-No te necesito.**


End file.
